Dead and Buried
by j3nnee
Summary: Neal has a nightmare about an old job that caused a friend's death. A new case file seems related. Can Peter help Neal before the past catches up to him? Spoilers for seasons 1/2/3.
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1)**

Neal stood on the roof and stared across the night scape of the countryside. There were faint lights from a neighboring town and a slight reflection of the stars and sliver of moon overhead on the river below. He woke from his contemplation when he heard someone sneaking up. He had a knife on him for anything but defence but it would have to do. Neal hid behind a cement pillar about to jump the person if he had to till he heard a voice hiss into the darkness.

"_Neal?"_

He relaxed, putting the knife away and quietly coming out around the post as he saw Alex standing there. She looked surprised but relieved as she moved to hug him and they looked around the darkened, dimly lit rooftop.

"_Where is Chris? He was supposed to be here by now. I did my part._"

He saw she was dressed in pretty evening gown now complimented by long dark leggings and boots. A bag on her back obviously held the heels and other accessories, her hair pulled back and pushed under a black stocking cap. He frowned when he thought about their cohort. He was late. Neal had already found the item and contacted him on their phones but Chris had yet to reply back. Something felt off. Alex was changing from the dress into a dark knit but comfortable top as he turned his head to give her some momentary privacy.

"_I texted both of you once I retrieved the item but only you replied. Could he have been caught?_"

Chris tended to get distracted or think he could do more than was necessary; risks they couldn't afford under the circumstances. This was supposed to be a simple snatch and grab, Alex having been the distraction. She had made herself friendly with the owner of the estate and been invited in, bringing them in through an open window in the back without the man knowing. She would keep the owner occupied while Neal and Chris got the item. Chris was supposed to be look out but he had vanished and Neal had done the job alone without luckily any problems. Now their friend was missing and they were under a deadline. If they didn't get out soon, the owner would notice his missing item and Alex conveniently gone. He tried to be cheerful despite their worry.

"_So, what did the Count have to say?_"

Alex blinked as if she had been deep in thought and he had waken her from it. She was fixing her shirt and pulling her bag back onto her shoulders as she shrugged.

"_He has some odd ideas of fun. Let's just say he's tied up and waiting for his 'mistress' to return._"

She shivered obviously not that kind of girl but a smirk crossed Neal's lips as he thought about it and held back a chuckle. Alex looked at him and blushed a bit more poking his arm.

"_Stop it, Neal. It's not funny. Chris knows where to meet doesn't he? We can go..._"

She didn't sound very convinced of that but they had to be gone before the Count and his men came looking. He finally nodded.

"_Yeah... the rope's already there. I was thinking we were leaving sooner and set it up when I showed. There's three. I have the carbines and hooks. Here..._"

He pulled out a belt and tied it around her waist and added a small steel clip as they moved around the pillar and over to the edge of the roof. Below was darkness with only a hint of water and trees under the mostly starlit night. They were going to swim across to the other side and get back to the mainland and their temporary accommodations. It was something they had committed to memory but not losing a friend. Chris had to show up soon...

"_Go ahead, Alex. I'll give him a few more minutes. Start down._"

She nodded reluctantly, Neal helping her hook to the line as she slipped over and hung on a bit longer waiting. One hand grasped his and pulled him closer. She kissed him.

"_Don't be long, Neal._"

He nodded as he reciprocated and then let her go, Alex's lithe form beginning the slow descent downwards. He watched her as she made it to the first ledge and started going further when the sound of hurried footsteps met his ears. Neal turned to see what was up when he saw a familiar form running their way.

"**HURRY! They're after me!**"

Neal didn't understand till he heard the gunshot not far from them and quickly pulled on his own belt and started over the edge. He sat there, feet hanging over as he clipped the carbine to his belt and rope and waited for Chris to join him. The man waved at him frantically.

"**JUST GO!"**

He wasn't sure what to do but he leaped over when a bullet nicked the ledge near him. Neal hit the wall hard before catching himself and starting to repel downwards after Alex. She was looking at him curiously, her face just visible in the faint glow of a window. He shrugged and made motions for her to hurry. They both started to move down quickly, Neal making his way down to the first ledge as Alex made it to the second. He looked up to see if Chris was coming down but there was no sign of the young man although he heard sounds of people shouting and gun shots. He paused at the first ledge in anticipation when he saw Chris finally come flying over the side and hit the wall hard.

"**CHRIS?"**

The thief looked like he had stunned himself against the molding, Neal moving upwards to see if his friend was ok when he saw the glint of a gun overhead and ducked to the side as a bullet narrowly missed hitting him. He was swinging, his rope twisted and making his descent harder as he tried to get loose.

"**CHRIS!**"

He called out again till he saw his friend finally respond and look at him dazedly. At least he was alive. Neal made to move up as he rope untwisted and he shook the thief. He could see something dark running down his friend's face where he'd hit his head against the wall.

"_Chris... come on. Chris..._"

He was going to say more when he felt something hot skim his shoulder, his right hand slipping from the rope as he started to slide down faster than he meant. Someone caught him last minute, their hand holding his left. It was Chris.

"_Neal..._"

He nodded, getting a hold of the rope again, stopping himself and getting back to where he could slide down slower and sit on the ledge as Chris joined him. The men above had disappeared for a moment.

"_What happened?_"

He heard a ripping sound and saw Chris had tearing part of his sleeve off to wrap Neal's shoulder. The thief shook his head but his friend insisted.

"_I'll explain later. Your shoulder needs to be wrapped. Go with Alex. I'll be ok._"

Neal nodded as he started down slowly, repelling to the next ledge as he saw Alex nearing the bottom of the huge manor. He looked back up to see Chris moving to follow when a window opened up along that same ledge and someone grabbed him. Neal couldn't cry out fast enough, watching as a knife slit his friend's throat, Chris slumping forward with a gasping gurgling sound.

"Chris!"

Neal was panicking, calling out to his friend but it was obvious he wouldn't make it. Chris was starting to slip but the belt and carbiner held him in place as he watched helplessly.

"Don't let go!"

Alex hadn't seen but one of the men had come out of a window near her rope and was cutting at it as Neal tried to call out to her. He grabbed for the end of her line, quickly tying it to his own as the guard cut the rope, it snapped and she slipped down a few yards with a shriek. Neal felt his shoulder pull as he caught her weight, wincing from the pain but quickly recovering as he made to slide down faster than he should. The guards were now coming out near his rope and one had a knife ready to cut it. Chris twitched and struggled slightly above him as he continued to quickly slide down the rope and yelled for Alex to make a dive for the water below. He hated to leave their friend but what could he do?

She swung out once or twice before kicking hard off the building and releasing the carbine hook, flying towards the river just yards away and hitting with a hard splash. Neal looked up to see Chris staring down at him with glassy eyes, struggling for breath. He wanted to help him but what could he do as he watched the guard smile and start to cut the rope. He had to make a leap for it or die here. Neal swung out quickly, gaining momentum just as the rope frayed and broke. He felt himself flying out wildly towards the river but he hadn't gained enough power to do more than hit a neighboring tree, falling through the branches painfully before bouncing off one and hitting the water hard. The wind was knocked from him as he sunk below the surface, his eyes remembering the look in Chris' eye as he hung suspended there dying.

**()()()**

Neal woke up with a start, his breath coming hard as he panted and tried to slow his heart beat. He had been having a nightmare, one he hadn't had in some time. He slowly woke from the terror his mind had recreated starting when a sound jarred his senses. He reached to grab up his cell phone and pick it up.

"_Did I wake you?_"

Neal looked at the clock to see it was just after 3 am. He shook his head as he sat up and moved his feet to the floor, standing up. He walked across to the kitchenette in the darkness, turning on the light over the table as he opened up a bottle of wine and poured himself a glass.

"No... how are you doing?"

He waited for her to speak, a softness to her voice he wasn't familiar with except on rare occasions. Alex was upset about something and he could probably guess what.

"_Can't sleep. Had a nightmare about... well you know._"

He nodded again although she wasn't beside him. If they were together they'd have gone to bed, slept in each other's arms, made love and that would have helped to relax either one of them but they weren't together.

"Where are you?"

He took a sip of the red wine from the glass before hearing an answer he hadn't expected.

"_I'm actually in town. I meant to call but I didn't think I was going to be here long enough to visit. Mind if I come over?_"

There was a longing there but he was seeing Sara now and they shouldn't be doing this...

"I have work in the morning. I can't call in today. Meet me for lunch?"

There was a silence he didn't expect and then finally a hint of breath and sigh of disappointment.

"_Sure... usual place?_"

He nodded as he replied back.

"Of course. See you then."

She didn't reply as the line disconnected and beeped back at him. He walked back with the glass of wine to the couch and sat down in the dimly lit room. He wasn't going to be able to sleep but it was too early to do anything. He switched on the TV before he dialed a number and waited for them to reply.

"_At the sound of the beep, you had better have a good reason for calling me. BEEEEP!_"

Neal blinked with a slightly smirk on his face as he coughed and replied.

"I had that dream again..."

There was silence then he heard movement and a grunt of reply.

"_Fine... want me to come over and talk you through it or is over the phone ok?_"

Neal leaned back and nodded his head as the TV flickered across his features.

"Over the phone is fine. Alex called. I think she had the same dream. I didn't even realize... what today was till I had it. It's been 10 years, Mozz. I should be over this."

He heard movement on the line then a cough before his friend answered back.

"_Guilt pure and simple. I told you that before. You still feel guilty for having survived the con and your friend didn't. He saved you but he died doing it. What else can I tell you?_"

Neal sat up, wiping at his face as he felt something wet and warm dripping down his cheeks. Was he crying? He sniffed and nodded.

"I know you told me that the last two times I asked but it felt different this time. I don't know... It felt like a warning."

He heard a sigh on the other end.

"_Neal, it's just old guilt getting at you. You forget but your subconscious doesn't. Shall I bring that book on Freud back for you to read again?_"

He shook his head and yawned as he leaned over on the sofa arm and started to feel like he might doze off.

"No, it's ok. I just... sorry I woke you. G'night, Mozz. Thanks."

He heard shuffling over the line then an answering yawn.

"_No problem. Neal. Get some sleep. Night._"

The call ended, Neal dropping the phone to the floor as he passed out on the sofa. The TV continued to flicker brightly in muted tones over his now relaxed features as he fell back to sleep.

**()()()**

Peter was surprised when he didn't see Neal outside bright and early as he had told him to be. The agent went up to the door for June's and knocked. June answered with an apologetic smile as she ushered the agent inside.

"Neal's running late, Peter. I guess he didn't call you. He had a late start and it was just dumb luck I happened to peek in and wake him when his alarm didn't."

The agent blinked but nodded motioning upwards with his eyes. June nodded in reply.

"I'm sure he's nearly ready. Go ahead. There's some coffee up on the terrace too."

He thanked her as he made his way up the stairs two at a time and found himself staring at a familiar door, his hand raised to knock when it opened up and two blue eyes gazed back.

"Peter... sorry. I missed my alarm. Let me grab my jacket..."

Neal turned to grab it, Peter noting the young man's appearance. He was his usual slick self but there was something missing as the young man seemed a bit off his game. His tie was slightly askew and his hair missing some element of perfection while still looking nice. It was little things but maybe it was just him noticing as the con shuffled around the apartment with unfocused energy. Peter stepped inside and saw the ewer of coffee on the counter of the kitchenette as he grabbed it up and poured himself a quick cup. He saw Neal's jacket behind the door as the young man looked for it without realizing where it was.

"Neal..."

He pointed at the door and the hook there as Neal turned and saw, a "_d'oh_" kind of moment hitting him. Something was bothering the young man enough to make him miss something as obvious as his jacket on the hook. A flush came to Neal's cheeks as he walked over, grabbed it up and sighed.

"I'm ready. Sorry for making you wait."

He started back for the door when he stopped Neal from leaving.

"Tell me what's wrong."

Neal turned and blinked at him, stifling a yawn. He had began to shutter those emotions he hid so well but the lack of sleep made it all the more obvious to the agent something was up.

"Nothing. I just had a rough night. We don't want to be late do we, Peter? Those mortgage fraud cases aren't going to solve themselves..."

The agent blinked this time as he nodded and they left the room, Neal locking up behind him before trotting down the stairs a bit more like he usually did. Something was up if Neal was speaking of mortgage fraud as if he liked it. They said their good-byes to June as they rushed out the door and into the car. Peter pulled out into traffic and noted that Neal was quietly sitting in the car without messing with the radio, fidgeting or doing his usual distracting antics. In fact the young man had dozed off staring out the window, eyes only partially open as Peter let him be for now. Something was bothering his friend and he was determined to find out what.

**()()()**

Peter parked the car, noting that Neal hadn't moved from his spot staring out the window. He was about to nudge the young man when he heard him speak.

"_Don't... don't let go..._"

There was an urgency there as if Neal were remembering something that had scared him. Peter nudged him gently.

"Neal, wake up."

The con was slow to react, still responding to whatever dream or memory he was experiencing while asleep. He saw a twitch from the con and it made him think of the time he'd been hit by a bullet. It was the same response, Neal grabbing his shoulder gingerly as Peter made another attempt to wake him up.

"NEAL... Wake up!"

Maybe it was the tone of his voice that did it but Peter wasn't certain. Neal woke up in a panic, his face white as a sheet and sweat forming on his brow as he pushed back against the car door as if he were in danger. Peter held up his hands in a surrendering manner, Neal finally looking at him and registering where he was.

"Peter? I... I guess I fell asleep. Sorry."

The terror was still there but before he could ask, Neal had already pushed up his barriers and shuttered his expression against any further queries. Maybe it was better he didn't ask but something was bothering his friend if he was losing sleep and having nightmares.

"We're here. Ready?"

Peter was doing his best to not ask but it was in his nature to know and figure things out and this was a puzzle if anything. Neal nodded with a thankful expression as he blushed ever so slightly and they exited the vehicle. He noticed the con seemingly going through a mental transformation from when they left the car to the elevator. It was as if the incident had never happened and the usual confident Neal Caffrey stood there. There was no sign of the nightmare, fear or anything having happened as they exited to their floor and separated, Neal to his desk and Peter up to his office. As he dropped off his jacket and coat, hanging them on his chair, he looked out to see that Neal was doing the same, grabbing up a notebook, pen and talking to some passing colleagues. Whatever was bugging him, Neal was doing his best to be as normal as possible. Too normal Peter thought but it would have to wait as he saw the pile of cases on his desk. He saw Neal look his way as he made a motion and the consultant headed over.

Neal knocked which was unusual and Peter coughed to let him know to come inside. The con was being cautious as he quietly walked inside the office, closed the door and sat down without putting his feet up on the desk. There was something wrong but he would ignore it as the case file before him awaited his attention and he pushed a copy over to Neal's side. He watched his partner open up the file and start reading as he read his own copy. He heard a slight gasp, looking up to see Neal looking apologetic.

"Sorry. Just an interesting case."

Peter waited he read the case file and saw nothing more than a simple cat burglary case. Something here interested his friend but Neal had turned his attention back to reading, blue eyes wide as he read silently. All this quiet was driving Peter nuts since Neal was never this quiet. Something was definitely up.

"So... any ideas how to catch them? They've stolen quite a bit from several local homes and museums. Any patterns you see?"

Neal glanced up with a nonplussed expression before he shook his head and pushed his nose back into the file. There had been a mild hesitation indicating the young man had seen something familiar but what had it been? Peter decided not to confront him yet.

"I can't say anything for certain yet, Peter. Give me some time."

He nodded seeing the hurt look on his friend's face. Did he think he blamed him for this?

"I know you didn't do this. Don't think that's what I'm asking. I just know it's within your expertise. Someone dropped this on our desk but Hughes wasn't sure where it came from. Is there a viable case here in your opinion?"

Neal was looking at him with a more relieved look but that expression from earlier of fear was planting it's seed again. His eyes looked haunted as he shrugged and shuttered his eyes to look normal again.

"I'll look into it. I promise."

Peter nodded as he moved to answer his now ringing phone and motioned for the con to leave. Neal took the file with him as he exited quietly for once and closed the door behind him.

**()()()**

Neal didn't know what to think when he saw the file. It was definitely a style he'd seen before and known but was Peter trying to accuse him of this crime? He was relieved when his friend told him that wasn't the case. It was a mystery file that had been dropped on their desks and Hughes wasn't sure they would pursue it unless it had something valuable there.

He took the file home at the end of the day, Peter trying to talk to him but his mind was elsewhere.

"Neal... if you have anything on your mind you want to talk about..."

He looked at his friend wanting to tell him how he was feeling but it was from his past and one that his partner and mentor would far from agree with. He shook his head and smiled his most winning smile but Peter was far from convinced.

"I'm fine. Just a bad night and this case has me intrigued. I... I'll see you in the morning."

He watched the agent sizing him up till he finally smiled back with a "_We'll discuss this later_" look before they parted. Neal watched the blue Taurus disappear into the evening traffic as he opened June's door with his passkey. He locked the door and made his way through the large foyer and up the stairs to his room. He had barely opened the door when June walked up.

"Neal, you received a package. I wasn't sure what to do with it so I kept it downstairs. Here."

She handed him a very neatly wrapped box about the size of a paperback book. He thanked her as she excused herself back downstairs and he went inside his rooms, closing the door and locking it. He held the package in his hands without really thinking about it as he dropped it on the small dining table along with the case file. He heard his phone ring as he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"_You stood me up today._"

He was trying to think who when it hit him. He was supposed to have lunch with Alex but had forgotten with the case file and dodging Peter's curiosity on why he was acting the way he was. He gave an involuntarily wince as he pulled out a bottle of wine and poured himself a glass.

"Long day. I'm sorry Alex. We could do dinner..."

He heard her heels clicking in the background and the sound of a doorbell that was oddly echoed in the house. He didn't think much of it till he heard June downstairs and her voice echoed through the cell.

"_Sounds good to..._me."

He was opening the door as the sound of her heels and voice came through the phone and outside. She was smiling up at him despite her obvious irritation at him forgetting their lunch date. June smiled between them.

"You have a guest, Neal. I'll leave you two alone."

She gave him a motherly look of warning to behave as he nodded back with an equally innocent expression. Alex seemed to watch in amusement as she entered the room and closed the door, leaning back on it.

"So what was so important about a case file at work you had to leave me alone today?"

She was fishing but he knew she was upset with him. He pointed at the table with his head then back at her, arms pinning her in against the wall as he leaned forward and they kissed. She ducked under his arms when he tried for a second kiss moving over to the table flirtatiously.

"You can't get out of standing me up that easily, Caffrey."

She was obviously teasing but he could sense the hurt in her voice as she picked up the file and gave it a glance. He moved closer and offered her a glass of wine as he grabbed up his own.

"This doesn't sound like too interesting a case. Simple snatch and grab."

He handed her the glass of red as he sipped at his own and sat down. She joined him as he turned the pages in the file and pointed. He watched Alex read the text her face paling as she obviously came to the same conclusion as he had. It hadn't just been him.

"It's not possible. You said..."

He nodded trying not to think about that day but she hadn't seen what he had. She had been too far below in the darkness to see Chris dying. He had been the one who had to tell her what had happened.

"I don't know how but someone is copying him. He couldn't have survived. They cut his... throat."

He choked on the words, taking a long pull of wine before pouring himself more. Neal watched Alex do the same.

"It's been 10 years, Neal. Someone's sending us a message. Those dreams... this time it felt different. And I... I got this in the mail."

She took her large black tote and dug around till she pulled out a small paperback sized box. Neal turned to the one he had on the tabletop which Alex had failed to notice. She saw it now.

"What's inside?"

He saw her hand him the box as he opened it up and found a very ornate pin inside. There was no card but the box had tissue paper with a printed design marked _Happy Anniversary!_ inside. The pin itself was pretty and nothing to be afraid of but Alex obviously was. He didn't touch it as he closed it up and handed it back.

"The Count offered me that the night we were... robbing him. I had left it behind when I left him tied up. Could he be coming after us? Why send me this pin as a present?"

Neal didn't know what to think as she picked up his box and handed it to him. She was meanwhile fiddling with her own box, opening it back up and looking down at the pretty pin.

"Open it, Neal."

Neal obeyed but was afraid what he might find inside. Reluctantly he unwrapped the brown paper to find a very nice jewelry box inside. It was also marked _Happy Anniversary!_ all over the shiny red box top. He unwrapped the blood red satin ribbon around the box and carefully opened it up. He blinked in surprise to find a very expensive set of silver cuff links within. Alex stared at the presents they both had before meeting his eyes.

"Why would the Count send us expensive gifts for robbing him 10 years ago? It doesn't make sense."

She was pulling the pin out now, the filigree ivy design of the piece dotted with what looked like tiny rubies and sapphires. She winced and sucked at her finger as a sharp bit caught her on thumb.

"Dangerous jewelry. Doesn't make sense unless he wanted me to cut my finger."

She laughed nervously as she clasped it to her sweater. It looked beautiful on her of course but why it had been sent still made no sense.

"Maybe he's playing with us."

He closed the box with the cuff-links (_handsome as they were_) without touching them. They were shaped like small ivy vines and dotted with emeralds. He didn't want to wear them but he couldn't deny he liked them.

"Well I got a free bauble out of this and I think I feel less afraid than I did. Maybe it's an apology for... well it doesn't matter. You promised me dinner."

She redirected straight to the point as they forgot the morbid topic and started to get up. He changed into something more comfortable, grabbed up his jacket and they were off. They could think about the reason the day bothered them after they had eaten and gotten a bit tipsy.

**()()()**

"You sure you're ok to go home? You can stay over."

Neal was being a gentleman but she knew he had a new woman in his life and much as she'd like to interfere she wouldn't. He didn't like her like that. He was just being his usual polite self and she didn't need that right now. Casual as they were, she was looking for something a bit more serious.

"I'm fine, Neal. Go home. I'll take a cab to my hotel. It was nice seeing you again."

He nodded, both of them leaning in close to kiss. She put everything into that kiss but she felt him hold back some. This was like Kate all over again but she almost liked the new girl. The woman had class and most of all she wasn't afraid to get dirty the more she looked into her. Neal needed a woman who could keep him in one place. He was too impulsive and Sara seemed the one to keep him tamed although Alex liked him a bit wild.

"Call me. We can do lunch or something."

She shrugged at him as she entered the cab and rolled down the window.

"Will Peter like that? See you, Neal."

She was being mean but she had to keep up her facade and not let him know how much she was hurting. Alex really loved him but he... she watched him standing there watching her go as she left his 2 mile radius and he finally turned and walked away. She leaned back in the seat and tried not to think too hard about them. He was a dream out of reach...

_That bauble looks very nice on you, Rebecca. It was my late wife's. She was always one for fashion._

Alex opened her eyes and glanced around. She was still in the cab but that voice. It was _His_. Why was she remembering him now? She shrugged tiredly, looking down at the pretty pin as she leaned back again and felt a kind of fever hit her. She wiped at her brow tiredly and felt a light sheen of sweat there. The cab felt too warm as she rolled down the window.

_I hope you don't think me too forward. Rebecca. I really do find you quite beautiful. I've always liked collecting beautiful things and you would make me a happy man if you would stay with me for the night._

She was nodding at the voice now, smiling in a kind of half-conscious delirium. Her thumb throbbed ever so slightly but it was lost in the feverish trance she found herself in.

"Miss... your stop."

Alex nodded, paying the cabbie as she slipped out of the cab in almost a drunken stupor of sorts. They hadn't had enough drinks for her to be this dizzy but something was making her feel tired and hot. She moved to the hotel lobby as the valet opened the door for her and she stumbled inside with a smile. Alex made her way in a haze towards the elevator where a man held the door open for her.

"Four please..."

She heard her voice slur as the man pushed the button for her and she smiled back sweetly. Alex waited as the elevator crawled upwards towards her floor when the man pushed another button and the car stopped. There was something oddly familiar about him but she couldn't place the face which was blurring in and out of focus.

"I apologize for this surprise meeting, but I believe we have some unfinished business."

She was looking at him curiously when she noticed the salt and pepper of his hair, those emerald green eyes and she backed away from the figure. He smiled coldly back at her realization.

"You remember me then. I see you received my gift. The drug I dipped it in works slower than this but with alcohol it enters the system faster. Did you have some drinks with your thief friend?"

Alex was feeling panicky now but the drug or whatever was in her system made her slip down to the floor as he legs gave up on her. He crouched down and smiled, gloved hands gently grasping her chin so they were eye to eye.

"So pretty... you would have made a nice trophy girlfriend if you hadn't been there to rob me. Where is your friend?"

She spat at him but it was weak at best. He laughed.

"So much fire. That's why I liked you, Rebecca or do you prefer, Alex?

She continued to glare at him but her eyes were drooping as her body could no longer fight off the effects of the drug. He slapped her face lightly, drawing her attention back to him.

"Alex... your friend. Where is he? Did he get his gift?"

She felt confused a moment then nodded, a smile touching the man's lips. She was starting to feel tired, her mind forgetting why she was scared as she started to slip away from consciousness.

"Good... Now, I believe you were heading to your room."

He lifted her up to her feet, her body slack against him as he pushed the button and the elevator kicked back on. He pocketed the key that had turned it off as the door dinged and opened up on the fourth floor. She was barely conscious of the fact he was carrying her along, her feet dragging uselessly on the carpet down the quiet empty hallway. A part of her had hoped for someone to be there as he reached inside her purse, grabbed up her key and opened up the room.

"I hope you don't mind but someone's here to see you, Alex. I think you remember your partner in crime."

Alex was too tired to fight him as he lay her on the bed and she saw another figure equally as blurry move towards her. There was something familiar about them as they sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over her. She pulled her head up enough to see them as she squinted her eyes to focus. They suddenly widened with surprise.

"Chrisss... tofffpher?"

Her lips slurred the name just before her head fell back against the bed and she passed into unconsciousness.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _This is based off a small scene I added to my Menagerie shorts. I was finally able to expand on it. I'm uploading 2 chapters this time around since I wanted to be sure could keep up this story before submitting. Enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

Neal was tired when he finally finished walking back home from the bistro. He was worried about Alex but mostly about the presents they had so mysteriously been handed. Someone was playing with them, no coincidence they received them on the same day; A day they both dreaded. He quietly let himself into June's with the passkey and made his way up to his room. The door was slightly ajar as he looked inside and saw Mozzie sitting on the sofa, slumped over as if he were asleep. Neal closed the door quietly, removing his shoes as he tiptoed across the floor and over to the kitchenette. He saw the bottle of wine from earlier and poured himself a glass.

"You can't fool me!"

He nearly jumped as he turned to see Mozzie sitting up and looking around blearily. Was his friend having a nightmare? He turned and noticed the box that held his cuff-links was missing. He moved closer to his friend on the sofa, a worry coming over him when Mozzie turned and looked at him with a strange blank expression. There was evidence he had been drinking, a glass on the coffee table but that didn't explain this episode.

"Mozz..."

Neal saw the little guy focus somewhat on his voice then back away, a fearful look on his face.

"I know who you really are! You can't fool me! You're just his lap dog and you're here to steal my secrets! You can't have them. I won't let you!"

He was shocked at the words from his friend, putting the glass down and trying to calm him but Mozzie was far from calm as he continued to back away till he grabbed up a large cane and held it dangerously before him, swinging it back and forth.

"Mozz... it's me. Neal. Calm down!"

The little guy wasn't calming and that's when he saw the cut on his friend's hand and the dilated look of his eyes. He did the only thing he could under the circumstances.

"They put a chip in my head, Mozz. You have to help me take it out."

The little guy was looking at him curiously then stopped, cocking his head as he dropped the cane.

"I told you not to trust them. Is it in a tooth?"

Neal didn't know how far to go but he had to help his friend and find out what was wrong. He nodded.

"Yes, I think... well I heard some weird voices the other day. What do I do, Mozz?"

The little guy moved closer to him, reaching up to grab his chin when he took a good look at the cut on his friend's hand. It looked red and raised with a slightly spider veined look that made him worry. Neal let the little guy look in his mouth, Mozz nodding and peeking inside when he saw the box and cuff-links on the floor by the sofa. The silver was tainted with a drop of blood on one cuff.

"Mozz... did you open up the box with the cuff-links?"

The little guy had stopped peering into his mouth, cocking his head to the side as if listening to something.

"Box? There was a... box. I was curious..."

The con was moving away from Neal now, walking over to the terrace doors and peering out.

"Did you know the light we see outside is 1000s of years old, Neal? It's like we're seeing the stars the way they were when Copernicus was alive or Jesus. The way they are now, nobody will see that light till after we're long dead. Strange how the past works like... that."

He suddenly slumped, Neal moving to catch his friend as he collapsed to the wooden floor. Mozzie was muttering quietly but soon passed out. He didn't understand what was going on but it had something to do with those cuff-links. He gently carried his friend to the sofa and lay him down, throwing a blanket over him before he scooped up the box with the cuff-links and put it safely out of sight. Maybe he could get someone at work to test them out for him. He started to think about Alex and her matching pin... He pulled out his cell and dialed up her number.

The line rang a few times before the voice mail answered.

"_It's me! Leave a message_."

He started to speak when he saw he had a new text from Alex. He hung up the line and opened up his messages.

_**Did you like the cuff-links?**_

Neal didn't understand the question but he wrote back curious.

_**Not quite my cup of tea but thanks.**_

He sent the message hoping she was ok when a new message appeared.

_**The pin made her see. Don't you want to see?**_

He stiffened at the reply, writing quickly back.

_**If you hurt her, I'll find you.**_

He waited as he sent the reply. A beep indicated he had a new text.

_**I'm counting on it.**_

**()()()**

Neal had finally dozed off on the floor next to the sofa, his eyes watching his friend as he drank more wine and grew tipsy then passed out. He was worried about Alex but he had no idea what hotel she was staying at or under what name. He would have to wait till he was certain Mozzie was ok and he could join him in finding their friend. It was sometime later he heard a groan and someone moving beside him.

"Tell the garcon I've had enough. Check please..."

He couldn't help but smile at the sound of Mozzie's voice except for the hangover he was having from drinking too much wine. He gave his own little groan as he opened up his eyes and looked at his friend.

"Mozz?"

He felt the little guy move nearby as he shifted to get more comfortable. It was still dark out as he looked for the clock and tried to focus on the time. Finally he pulled out his cell phone and looked at the hour. It was just after 1 am.

"Neal... did you put something in that wine? I feel like I drank a keg of the stuff and I only had one glass."

Mozzie sounded a bit whinier than usual, his manner its normal level of paranoid but calmer than it had been. He shook his head.

"You opened up my mail."

He watched Mozz look at him with confusion as if he were speaking in tongues.

"Explain to me why sneaking a peek at what was in that package causes me to have a hangover?"

Neal sat up and pulled himself up to the sofa as Mozzie made room for him.

"First off... you opened something that wasn't yours. Second, I think it was laced with something that caused you to hallucinate."

He watched Mozzie stare at him then stare a bit more.

"Are you saying someone sent you some poisoned cuff-links, I cut my hand on them (_sharp edged little buggers!_) and that made me have a hang over? What happened? I don't recall much except that I was swinging a cane at someone."

Neal smiled some as he rubbed at his temples. The wine that really gone to his head.

"Someone's out to get me and Alex. Has to do with that dream I told you about. They have Alex."

He saw Mozzie's eyes widened as the little guy woke up a bit more.

"Alex is in town? Why didn't you tell me?"

Neal shrugged.

"I only just found out myself. I had the dream, she called me... it was sudden. She was given a pin with the same design as those ivy cuff-links. I guess it was supposed to be a hidden message like poisoned ivy or something. I never touched them but she cut her finger on the pin. She wasn't acting oddly though when I was with her but when I saw you..."

He was worried now uncertain what to think but Mozzie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find her, Neal. I... have a friend who can analyze those cuff-links if you want him to. I figure you're not certain you can get the Feds to do it without any questions."

Mozzie was always the smart one.

"Thanks. I need to sleep. I have work in the morning and I was supposed to be looking over a case. Peter's going to strangle me."

The little guy nodded as he got comfy on the sofa. They really didn't have a choice unless he wanted to wake up June. Neal changed into his pajamas, looking over the case file before his eyes started to droop. This was Chris' MO. It was their MO from that same case so many years ago. They had done this same case file description for a simple snatch and grab. Was the Count trying to lure them out but who was copying their friend?

Neal tried not to think too hard despite his worry for Alex as his eyes finally grew too heavy to keep open and he passed out across his bed into a restless sleep.

**()()()**

Peter worried about his partner the rest of the day after he dropped him off and into the night. He had nightmares involving the case they were looking into with Neal playing the cat burglar. He found himself having to shoot his friend, waking up in a cold sweat as the report sounded so real in his sleep. Why was he having nightmares about this case much less worrying about the con because he hadn't slept.

The agent rolled quietly out of bed, looking at the clock to see it was just after 2 am. He was too awake to go back to sleep as he tiptoed over, grabbed up his robe and slipped out into the hallway and downstairs. He snuck into the kitchen, grabbed a beer and went back to turn on the TV. It flickered in muted hues over his features as he found an old movie which conveniently was about a cat burglar. He sighed but watched the old black and white flick, sipping at the beer as he slowly starting to nod off till he felt someone nudge him. It was Elizabeth.

"Honey, it's nearly 3 am. Why are you up at this hour?"

She scooted in next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he shrugged.

"Had a bad dream and couldn't get back to sleep. Thought watching a movie might help. Did I wake you up?"

She shook her head, El leaning against him tiredly.

"Got up for a glass of water, saw the light and wondered what was going on. So, are you ready to go back to sleep yet? You have work in a few hours."

He nodded, turning off the set and joining her as they walked upstairs. She wrapped her arms around him as they lay in bed, one hand gently brushing at his hair till he relaxed.

"Want to talk about the dream?"

He shook his head, Peter still afraid of what he'd seen in it. He'd never shoot Neal in reality but in the dream he'd had to or at least his dream self had thought he had to. It had been heartbreaking but he couldn't talk about it yet.

"Tomorrow. Let's get some sleep."

He felt her nod as her hand continued to stroke at his hair and they both fell into a soft relaxed slumber.

**()()()**

Neal woke up to the ringing of his cell phone, rolling over to grab it off the nightstand as he peered at the clock to see it was just after 6 am.

"_I'm picking you up at 8 am sharp_."

He nodded sleepily, grunting a reply back till he heard a cough and nodded again.

"k, Peter. See you then."

He hung up the phone as he rolled over, cell pushed under his pillow as he fell back asleep for a few minutes more. He had slept poorly if any but he had slept. Neal didn't want to get up but knew he'd have to.

"Was that the Suit? Should I go before he comes?"

Neal opened up his tired eyes and turned towards his friend, nodding some.

"Yeah... but take the box with you. I put it in the nightstand. Tell me what you find. Thanks Mozz."

He didn't get up as his friend took the cuff-links and departed, door closing quietly behind him. Neal lay there a few minutes more, staring up at the skylight above, till he finally made an effort to get up and pulled the case file to read as he started getting ready for work. It was going to be a long day.

**()()()**

Neal was on his best behavior which was probably why Peter kept an eye on him all day. The con did what he could to be kind and not do his usual annoying actions which seemed to bother the Fed more than the kind gesture he was trying for. He had even brought Peter his favorite coffee in a thermos but that was only a momentary distraction as the agent kept his eye firmly on him all day long till lunch.

He snuck up to the roof and called Mozzie to find out about the cuff-links. The little guy still sounded a bit off but better than he had.

"_Neal, you aren't going to like what I have to tell you._"

The con paced the rooftop as he waited for the results.

"Just tell me, Mozz. Better than not knowing considering what almost happened to you. We need to find Alex. I haven't found a hit on any of her aliases yet at any hotels. You?"

Mozzie sounded disappointed if not worried.

"_She's a ghost for the meanwhile and the people who have her are too. Back to the cuff-links... they put a combination of powerful hallucinogenics and drugs used for anesthetic purposes if not voodoo rituals. Whoever dipped them in that cocktail meant for you to have a very bad trip, Neal. Are you sure I didn't hit anyone with a cane? I remember a cane from last night..._"

Neal couldn't be distracted, clucking his tongue at his friend.

"Mozzie, concentrate. We have to figure out who's doing this and why they are copying a dead man's MO. I don't want this case but it might be the only way to find Alex and whoever sent us those '_gifts_' Mozz. Keep searching."

They hung up as he turned and came face to face with Peter Burke. Neal hadn't heard the agent opening the door and come up to find him. He swallowed hard but put on his best smile which didn't seem to help his case with Peter.

"Peter..."

Neal was like a deer in headlights and totally unprepared for this.

"Mozzie helping you with the case details, Neal? I didn't realize this was such an interesting file. Mind filling me in?"

Neal licked his lips, a mistake he shouldn't have made because Peter's brow arched as an angry look appeared on his face. The agent suspected something but what, he wasn't sure.

"You never hesitate, Neal. Spit it out! There must be a reason this theft interests you. Don't lie to me..."

He had looked at the agent and finally answered but he was sure it wasn't going to be helpful to the case.

"I might have known a man who used a similar style. Very accomplished cat burglar if I might say so."

Peter rolled his eyes but motioned for him to continue.

"This is his style most definitely but he's not our suspect. Has to be a copy cat..."

He'd been certain it was someone copying his friend, knowing beyond a doubt his friend couldn't do this job. He heard a cough, his attention back on the agent.

"Why are you so certain it's not this '_man_' you may have known? Neal, there's something you're not telling me."

Neal swallowed hard remembering that night and knowing it was one of the few jobs that still haunted his nightmares.

"Peter... it can't be him. He's dead. Trust me, I was there."

**()()()**

Peter was worried if not curious about Neal acting so unNeal all day long. Lunch came along and he was nodding off at his desk when he turned to see his partner sneaking out to the elevator. The agent quickly followed finding out the con went up to the roof. He took the stairs up before grabbing the elevator and following his friend. Something was definitely up as he watched the CI move out onto the roof and call someone. He could just make out that it was about the case and something else he wasn't clear on. He moved a bit closer as the younger man finished his call and turned.

"Peter..."

The agent grilled him, curious and upset as to why this case, which was a mystery in itself, was interesting to the con. Maybe he should give it a second glance if there was a connection to Caffrey.

Neal finally gave in, telling him what he needed to know. The MO matched someone he knew. Someone who was apparently dead but had '_worked_' with him in the past. This was a start although Peter felt there was more to it than what he was hearing.

"Tell me from the beginning about this '_job_' you did that related to this case. I need all the details."

He pulled out his badge, laying it on the small bench on the roof as a truce to indicate anything said was said between them only. Neal swallowed hard both men sitting back down on the bench as the con replied.

"This was about ten years ago when I first met Alex we ended up in Europe. We had done a few odd jobs together and she introduced me to another colleague of hers named Christopher. He had a job that required three people and Alex had recommended me."

The younger man sighed, running a hand through his hair tiredly as he continued the story.

"Chris said there was a manor nearby, practically a castle or fortress owned by a Count du Rudolfe. He was known to collect quite a few treasures honestly and not so honestly. One of the pieces he owned was a very large set of raw diamonds, blood diamonds I guess they would call them today. Chris thought we could take them and sell them off and be rich as Croesus but he was wrong..."

Peter heard the regret in the young man's tone, a sag coming to his friend's shoulders as he reached over and patted him gently. That seemed to help Neal foster up a bit more confidence as he continued with the story.

"The job went easily although Chris was supposed to be look out, he disappeared and I had what we'd come for and headed up to the roof to wait for them. She had been keeping the Count company as a distraction. She was the first person I saw after I'd already waited half an hour. I'd texted them both but only Alex had replied. We were worrying about Chris so I told her to go ahead and head back down. She started to repel down the side of the manor when Chris came running across the roof yelling for us to get going."

Neal's face paled at the memory, something awful there but Peter also saw the need for his friend to get the story out to someone so he remained quiet with very little more than a nod of the head to continue.

"I dove over the side and headed down, waiting for Chris to follow. There was gun fire around us and then Chris came over the side too fast and hit the wall, hurting himself. I went back up to help, a bullet hitting my shoulder. Chris tore off his sleeve to wrap it before sending me back down. The guards had left for the moment, I didn't understand why till I had repelled down another story and looked up to see Chris..."

His voice choked, Peter reaching over to squeeze the young man's arm but those eyes, blue as they were looked haunted.

"They... they cut his throat, Peter! I watched him dying there and I couldn't do anything! I had to help Alex. They were about to cut her rope so I tied her line off to mine. She managed to dive off to the river below but they were cutting my line so I had to do what I could and leave Chris behind. He was watching me as I made the leap towards the water. I... left him, Peter. I left him there to die!"

The young man was close to tears, Peter wrapping an arm around him as he tried to comfort his partner and friend. He was happy that Neal was being honest but this was such a tragic story. It explained his ties with Alex but it also explained why he was so adamant as was Peter to not leaving anyone behind. They were of the same molding apparently.

"It wasn't your fault, Neal. You can't take the blame for what happened. He knew the risks. You all did."

Peter was justifying the crime in a sense and yet... much as it had been a crime they hadn't deserved what they'd gotten. He couldn't imagine what nightmares the young man was having about this from what he'd been told. It was just too sad a story not to feel sympathy.

"Peter... The Count... I think he's looking for me. This crime fits the same one we did that time. It's a warning that he's coming for me. He knows who I am."

The agent nodded with a grim expression but one that meant he wouldn't let the man he'd come to call partner and friend be taken without a fight.

"He'll have to go through me. We'll find out how this showed up on my desk. There's a story there, a link. I'll do that if you keep me in the loop as to what you know. Ok?"

Neal was sniffling a bit but nodded, slowly going from depressed and frightened child to his usual suave self. Peter rolled his eyes but knew it was Neal's way of coping and not showing the world who he really was. The agent picked up his badge and put it back on his belt.

"Now, why don't you take the rest of the day off. Tell me what Mozzie finds and I'll call you if I find out who sent this to us. Ok?"

He saw Neal shake his head but Peter gave him a firm but comforting glance.

"You're in no condition to be here right now. I don't want to have to bench you, Neal. Go home."

Neal finally conceded, both men heading down to their department. Peter walked with him to his desk, they spoke a few minutes before Neal took off. Diana followed Peter as he went back towards his office.

"Something wrong with Caffrey, Boss?"

Peter shook his head.

"It's nothing. I could use your input on this case. Someone dropped it off on our desk mysteriously but no one knows who. Have Jones help you. We need to know where this came from."

**()()()**

Neal had confessed but not told Peter everything. He didn't know about the poisoned gifts or Alex' disappearance. Maybe later but it was enough he had told him about Chris and the job they'd done so many years ago. He had gotten that off of his chest for the meanwhile as he hailed a cab and headed back to June's. He texted Mozzie and let him know what was up.

_**You told the Suit? What was his reaction?**_

He sighed and wrote back.

_**He's going to help. Peter will find out who brought them the file.**_

He waited only a moment to get a reply.

_**Does he know about Alex?**_

Neal hesitated before typing out his answer.

_**I didn't tell him... yet.**_

There was no answer as he found himself paying the cabbie and getting out at June's. He was just walking up to the door when his phone beeped. Neal looked down at the text message blinking there.

I understand. I'm upstairs. *waves*

Neal blinked looking up to see a hand waving down at him from the terrace as he shielded his eyes from the sun with one hand and waved with the other. He entered June's home and headed upstairs.

"The ache for home lives in all of us, the safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned. (Maya Angelou)"

He saw Mozzie standing there, pouring wine into a small glass as he closed the door and hung up his jacket. He was exhausted despite the early hour. It was only lunch time and barely 12:30 at that when he saw the look on his friend's face.

"The Suit sent you home early? Gives us time to do a look for Alex. I've already asked around at several hotels but no blips on the aliases I know or the ones you gave me. Any ideas?"

Neal shrugged tiredly, taking a glass of wine as Mozzie handed it over and walking over to his bed. He took a long pull, finishing off the drink as he put the glass aside, slipped off his shoes and rolled over with his back towards his friend.

"I'm tired. Alex is in trouble and all I can think about is how exhausted I feel."

He heard soft footsteps and felt a lowering of the bed as Mozzie sat beside him.

"It's called depression, Neal. Take a nap if you have to but we need to solve this mystery."

Neal gave a quiet grunt, relaxing on his side as he slumped against the bed and slowly fell into a light slumber. He started to dream almost immediately.

_**Find me Neal. Help me...**_

_He struggled in the darkness to find the source of the voice but it seemed to echo from all sides of him making it hard to see where. Alex was calling him._

_**I'm over here, Neal. Hurry! Please...**_

_He finally fought through the gloom and found himself back at the place where it all started. He was standing in the hallway dressed as he was then. He was looking at a door and quietly picking the lock as he heard voices down the hallway._

"_**Rebecca, you are no less than exquisite in that dress."**_

_Alex was obviously distracting the Count, his voice obvious as he finally heard the lock click open and he snuck into the room. There was a safe in the back of the office as Neal moved towards it and started to work. It took less than 10 minutes for him to figure out the combination and open it up. He saw papers, money but they had only come for the one item. He saw the dark red velvet bag on the lower shelf towards the back. He opened it up and smiled at the contents, closing it up again before he sealed the safe and left the office. Nobody would be the wiser. He made it to the roof and texted both Chris and Alex. He had done his part although Chris should have been near him in the hallway but he'd vanished to God knew where._

_**Neal... help me! Neal!**_

_He was suddenly back in the darkness but within the manor. He was rushing down the hallways looking for her, Alex's voice calling to him._

_**Don't let him hurt me, Neal. Don't leave me...**_

_At the end he heard another voice finish her sentence. It was a voice he hadn't heard since that night._

_**Chris?**_

_He called out in the dream, looking for his friends as he found a large ornate door. He moved to open it but it was solid and the lock wouldn't give. He tried to pick it but found himself unable to get the door to budge even when he rammed it. Alex kept calling to him and Chris. They both trapped behind the door._

_**I'm coming! Alex! Chris!**_

_He was crying out now, yelling as he grunted with effort and pushed at the door._

_**You can't save them.**_

_Neal turned to see a mystery man standing there. The man wore a mask but the voice... he'd heard it briefly if anything that night. It was Count Rudolfe._

_**Let them go! You can't do this to them. They're innocent!**_

_He saw the man laugh, his body trembling with bemusement at Neal's words._

_**Innocent? Surely you jest! You were robbing me.**_

_Suddenly the bag of diamonds tumbled to the floor from Neal's pocket, the red bag like blood against the carpeting. The parallel bothered the young man as he gazed back up at the Count._

_**What... no silver tongue retort? I'm surprised that the great Neal Caffrey would be so at a loss for words. No matter... I will have you and your friends all in my hands soon. Until you have payed for your crimes, I will haunt your dreams forever. Know that and heed it well!**_

Neal woke up with a start, turning to find Mozzie half dozing on the sofa over the case file, cell phone in hand. He stood up quietly, moving over to the con and draping a blanket over him.

"Just five more minutes..."

He stifled a laugh as he made his friend more comfortable and moved outside to the terrace with his own cell phone and made a quick call.

"Waldorf Astoria, reception. How may I help you?"

He put on his best face realizing it was a matter of life or death.

"_Yes, I was looking for Rebecca Chartres. She told me to meet her there today but I've forgotten her number._"

Neal waited as the receptionist shuffled in the background till he heard what he needed to.

"_Miss Chartres is in room 425. Would you like to be connected?_"

He had found her, his dream reminding him of her alias she had stopped using after their friend's death. He shook his head.

"Please leave a note that I will be running late for our meeting. I'll be there shortly."

**()()()**

Neal wasn't sure what to do. He paced outside on the terrace trying to figure out how to handle this when he heard a knock at the door. He turned to see Mozzie rousing as he went to answer it.

"Who is it?"

There was a moment of silence before someone answered.

"Peter..."

Neal cringed slightly but opened up the door, smiling at his friend.

"Hey Peter."

The agent peeked around before Neal realized he was still blocking the door and moved to let him in. The agent noticed the figure sleeping on the sofa.

"Oh, You have company... _I have news for you._"

Peter is being quiet even though he knows that Mozzie knows what's up. It's probably more of a "not wanting to deal with Mozzie at the moment" mood that makes the Fed keep his voice low as they walk out onto the terrace to talk.

"_A special courier dropped this off today. That's how we got the case file but from whom, we're still checking. Jones and Diana are following up with the delivery company but so far the name they have for the sender isn't adding up to anyone we know. Does the name __**Christophe Dupri**__ ring a bell for you?_"

Neal realizes Peter remembered he called his dead friend Christopher. He hadn't known the man very long but they had become fast friends. Alex had known him longer but he no longer had her to ask about any other aliases the young man would have had. He had only known him by Christopher.

"_I guess you were thinking they were using my dead friend's name but I didn't know his last name. We were only associates for the one job. Alex might know..._"

He cursed himself as he said her name but it had been more habit than anything. Peter perked up at the mention of the fence.

"_Can you contact her. Ask her about who might be trying to find you by using the MO of a dead thief? You can contact her, right?_"

Neal knew that Peter asking him if he was still on speaking terms with the fence but he shook his head. Maybe he should tell the agent what happened? He opened his mouth to speak when another interrupted them.

"**Gah!**"

Both men jumped turning to see Mozzie looking a bit panicked and on his feet shaking.

"Neal, you need to really warn me when the Suit is going to be coming over. I wake up and there's a Fed and my friend talking. Not the best thing to be conscious of."

Peter rolls his eyes and looks like he's ready to leave but Neal wants to talk to him. He feels like he should tell Peter everything but Mozzie's interruption messes up the mood.

"_El wants you to come over for dinner. We can discuss the case._"

He notices that the agent keeps his voice low but still Mozzie interrupts.

"Dinner? What's on the menu."

Both men wince a bit moving aside as Peter looks more than uncomfortable. He likes Mozzie but at the moment he just wants to talk to Neal.

"_I'll lose him... don't worry._"

Neal's smirking some as is Peter now.

"_8 PM. She's making that casserole thing you like._"

**()()()**

Peter normally could deal with the fact Mozzie was a part of Neal's life but at the moment, he wanted to deal with only his partner. He wanted the con safe against whatever forces were trying to get at him through this case file. The more he had read through, the more he realized it was just a set up. Neal had seen it right off the bat but now, everything screamed trap to the agent.

He left the palacious home of his partner's benefactress and was about to cross the street when he heard someone call out his name. Neal was huffing and puffing as he caught him and ran up.

"Alex... I need to talk to you about something. She's not going to be able to collaborate much."

The agent raised a brow but motioned for him to keep speaking. Neal caught his breath and continued.

"Before Mozzie's interruption... did you notice his hand was bandaged?"

Peter thought back and then realized he had noticed a small bandage on the man's hand. He nodded curious what this had to do with their discussion, the case and Alex.

"Someone sent me a package yesterday. Alex stopped by. She had also received a package."

The agent waited for the significance of this as Neal finally continued.

"They were both marked '_Happy Anniversary_' on the inside in some manner. Alex received a beautiful jewel encrusted pin of silver that looked like ivy and I was given a set of cuff-links in the same design. Mozzie opened up my package when I was gone. He cut his hand on the edge of one of the links and well... let's just say he had a very bad trip."

Peter blinked as if he didn't get it till it hit him. Neal meant that the cuff-links had been dipped in something. His eyes widened as he grabbed the young man's arm.

"You didn't touch them but he did. I guess that's why he stayed over? You were watching him."

Neal nodded but he held up a hand, drawing closer.

"Mozzie had a friend analyze the compound. Very nasty cocktail of hallucinogens and stuff you hear about in voodoo rituals. He was acting very weird when he was under the influence then he passed out. Alcohol enhances the effects and Mozzie had been drinking."

Peter nodded in understanding. If Alex had the pin and had cut herself on it...

"Alex cut herself on the pin then? You're worried about her and haven't heard back from her I'm guessing."

Neal nodded as he combed a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Someone's looking for us and they texted me with her phone. I think... I think they have her. I... I know where she's staying."

Peter squeezed the young man's arm a bit harder, his eyes narrowing.

"Come on. Go get your jacket and come with me now. I'm not taking any chances they take you too. We'll get Jones and Diana and do this right. Bring Mozzie if you have to but we're going now ok?"

Neal nodded as he started back towards the door and ran up. Peter waited for him when his phone buzzed.

"Burke..."

The line was staticy, no voice on the other end as he winced at a squelching sound that hurt his ears. He pulled the phone from his ears as the sound grew in intensity before the call cut off.

"That was weird."

Peter waited, seeing Neal rushing down without Mozzie in tow. He looked at the young man curiously.

"Said he wanted to check some things out on the side. Ready?"

The agent nodded, as he made his way across the street, Neal following. They had barely made it half way when Neal cried out.

"**PETER!**"

Neal rushed forward, pushing him to the opposite side of the road and between two cars as a red sports car rushed passed without stopping. There was a moment as the driver turned and looked at them before the car fled around the corner out of sight. Peter saw Neal look up and at the car with a shocked expression that was more than just from what had happened.

"Neal... Neal look at me. What's wrong?"

The young man was looking at where the car had vanished with a haunted expression on his face.

"The driver... I know him, Peter."

The agent felt his face flush wondering what trouble the con was in. He was thankful to be alive but who was it that had tried to kill him?

"Who was it, Neal?"

Neal turned and finally looked at him, blue eyes wide with terror.

"Christopher... it was Christopher."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

Neal had done the only thing he could think of, pushing Peter out of harm's way and feeling the agent grab him long enough so he was pulled in with him. The car sped past but the driver had turned purposely to look at them. There was no denying who was in the car, Neal had seen that face in his nightmares too many times to easily forget it. Chris was driving the car that had nearly killed them.

Peter had shaken him, tried to keep him from breaking down as he muttered who had been driving. Chris was dead he had seen the man die with his own eyes or at least Neal knew that the wound was mortal if anything. Chris couldn't have survived all the blood loss. Why would the Count have saved him?

"Neal... Neal look at me."

He finally turned and looked at the agent, Peter giving him not just a thankful glance but one that was worried. Dead people didn't come back and try to run you over a decade later. Neal knew that but he knew what he had seen. It had been Chris.

"Peter... he's dead. How..."

He let the agent lead him over to the Taurus and into the passenger side. Peter tried to calm him, settling the con in the seat before closing the door and pulling out his phone. Neal paid no attention to the sound from his friend but he knew he was talking to one of the agents. His mind was concentrating on what he had seen. Chris had tried to kill them or... someone that looked remarkably like him. Could he have had a twin or a brother? Alex had never mentioned it but again, they had only done the one job together. There had been only enough time to get to know each other on a cursory level but they had bonded. Was someone trying get revenge for his death? Neal didn't understand what was going on.

The door opened to his left and he saw Peter slip inside and pull on his belt. Neal finally did the same, hooking the seat-belt in place. Peter put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jones is getting traffic cam feeds to see where the car went and what the plates were. Diana is looking up rental and sales records for that type of vehicle. I'm taking you back to the office with me for now. This Waldorf thing... it will have to wait. I'm sorry."

Neal nodded although the apology was more for having to abandon Alex than anything. Peter liked the fence despite his disapproval of her methods and lifestyle but he wanted to keep Neal safe so they were going to wait on looking into her location. He wiped at his face, something wet flowing down one cheek before he looked out the window and stared out. Peter pulled out into traffic, the city moving past at a fast rate.

"We'll figure this out, Neal. I'm not going to let you be a statistic."

The agent was doing what he knew how but would it be enough against a ruthless Count and a dead man's revenge?

"Neal... thanks."

He saw the look in the agent's eyes. He was thanking him for pushing him out of the way. He nodded trying to smile back. Neal felt the agent squeeze his arm before concentrating on the road again. Neal was starting to doze off if only a little, his mind going back to the scene when he felt his phone buzz. He had a new text.

_**Next time... I won't miss.**_

He blinked at the text, turning slightly to see Peter watching the road and traffic. The con texted back.

_**Chris?**_

There was a hesitation as he sent it and finally received an answering text.

_**You left me to die. You both did.**_

Neal noticed Peter still wasn't looking at him so he tried to hold his emotions in despite what was happening and had happened. He texted back.

_**We'll meet. Let Alex go. Take me.**_

He waited for the answer back as Peter parked in the garage. He had to hurry it up or explain. Neal waited and heard the soft buzz as his reply came.

_**Fine. WA 10 PM rm 425. Come alone.**_

He was about to answer back when Peter peered over.

"Mozzie?"

Neal felt guilty but he had to say something. He hated to lie after everything that happened but he had to protect Alex.

"Yeah... he's upset he can't join us for dinner."

Peter nodded as he took the explanation as truth and they both slipped out of the car, heading to the elevator and upstairs. It was just before 5 PM so there were still a few people parked meaning agents were upstairs. Neal felt his phone buzz and looked to find a new text.

_**Found Alex yet?**_

It was from Mozzie. Neal felt guilty but he didn't want to send his friend to check out what he was supposed to see. Still... He could use some eyes on that end but he'd put Mozzie in enough danger with the cuff-links.

_**Not yet. Might need a distraction soon. Details coming.**_

He sent the text, Peter watching him curiously as he tried to be less than obvious but the agent was obviously worried about him if not wondering what he was up to. His phone buzzed again and he looked at it quickly.

_**Aye Aye Capitan!**_

**()()()**

Peter suspected Neal wasn't telling him something but at the moment they were still both a little shell-shocked so he was willing to look the other way till he had the info needed from his crew. Jones sidled up to him immediately, Peter leaving Neal at his desk when he was certain the young man was capable, before he listened to what Jones had to give him.

"Car was as you said. Red sports car, driver clearly seen but he does magic."

Peter blinked uncertain what that meant as they went to see the footage. They watch the man driving, a face visible and then he parks some blocks away, leaves the vehicle and is never seen again. All cameras in the area catch nothing resembling the young man driving the car. It's like he was a ghost. The agent blinked not wanting to think about it. Neal said this man was supposed to be dead but there had to be some kind of explanation.

"Vanishing act. Must be a way he did this. Nobody just '_disappears_' Jones. See what you can find out about the suspect. Match up his face in the database... search out the area."

He would have said more but Jones was smiling.

"Done Done and Done, boss. Sent agents out. They found nothing but the car as it was left. No finger prints, not even any trace hair or skin. The car was cleaner than show room condition."

This case was getting trickier by the moment and maybe Neal was starting to sound right. Could they be tracking a ghost? Peter shook the idea away as Jones handed him a file.

"Christophe Dupri, alias Christopher Warren, alias Chris Northton and more than I can say without just having you read the file. He fell off the radar ten years ago and hasn't been heard from since. Those crimes from the mystery case file... they match his MO but I'm guessing you already knew that. He's also associated with a certain fence friend of Caffrey's."

The junior agent let his voice trail off as their eyes both moved to look at Neal who sat at his desk looking less than himself. In fact the young man looked haunted if anything. Peter nodded, thanking the agent for the information and moving up to his office to drop off his jacket and coat. This was going to be a harder mystery to solve than he first imagined.

"Neal... You said they have Alex. I get the feeling you know where..."

The con looked up at him but soon averted his eyes.

"Dead end. I've called all the hotels I can think she would have stayed and tried all her aliases. Mozzie was helping me with this. No hits. She's disappeared and _they_ have her. That's all I know."

Peter nodded, looking back to see Diana catching his eye. He patted his friend on the shoulder promising to be back soon. Neal looked at him with a slightly calmer glance as Peter moved to hear what she had to say.

"Boss, you ok? How's Caffrey holding on?"

They looked back briefly before he shook his head.

"I'm fine but Neal's convinced we were almost killed by a dead man. Long story, I'll fill you in later but what do you have for me?"

She handed him several copies of receipts and print outs for a car lease.

"Car lease paid in cash for said sports car. ID is obviously a fake with the name "_Christophe Dupris_" as the alias and a signature that matches what we have of Caffrey's so called dead friend. If he's dead, someone's doing a great job of copying him from his aliases to his look and signature. What aren't you telling us Peter?"

He couldn't say yet, having promised Neal immunity from it as well as privacy. Diana obviously wanted to help as did Jones but he couldn't say anything yet till he got approval from Hughes. The case was unofficial at the best. He looked up to see their boss up in his office getting ready to go. He gave her a look to wait.

"Let me talk to Hughes. This case is still unofficial till he approves what we have. I'm not sure if what we have is enough but it concerns Neal. Give me a moment."

**()()()**

Neal knew that Peter was watching him, worrying about him but he was more worried about Peter. Chris or the ghost of his friend had tried to send a warning by nearly running the agent down. This was getting to be a bit too personal. Alex was missing, Mozzie had been drugged senseless and now Peter... he had to make this end! He opened up his phone when Peter left to talk to Diana. He reread the texts from Alex's phone and the time he had to meet. It was after 5 PM now so he had 4 hours or so before the meeting at the Waldorf Astoria. He would have to prepare, knowing at the very least he was sacrificing himself for a good reason if it came to that.

He typed something onto this PC, hacking into the FBI database with Peter's user name and password. He found current information about Count Rudolfe. The man was currently visiting friends here in New York on a temporary VISA. He was a diplomat from Paris on business for his government. Highly convenient he was here and Alex went missing. Mozzie had indicated a lack of fingerprints on the box beyond their own. Even the prints found on the packaging were from the courier company and not Rudolfe or Chris. They had no proof Rudolfe was behind any of this beyond what Neal knew of the original incident. He had to get some air, his mind trying to figure things out when he heard a cough and Diana stood there.

"Going somewhere Caffrey?"

Neal put on his best innocent act considering he wasn't feeling like himself and using that to his advantage.

"Just need some air."

Diana raised an eyebrow then nodded with a soft smile. She believed him apparently but he did need some time alone.

"Don't go far."

He nodded pointing up then pulling up his pant leg.

"I won't. You can check for yourself."

**()()()**

Neal sighed as he reached the roof top and gazed out across the city. It was a glorious view but he was searching for Alex. He knew where she was but Peter would never go for him meeting with the people behind this without a herd of agents behind them. That might be the worse thing at this point if the Count, Chris or whoever was behind this was desperate enough to kill. He had his anklet so that would be a way for Peter to find him if he set things up correctly. He just had to find Alex then figure out what to do next. His phone buzzed.

_**Distraction?**_

Neal sighed, it was too soon but Mozzie wanted to help.

_**Not yet. See what you can find out about Count du Rudolfe.**_

He waited, Mozzie answering back.

_**Will do.**_

Neal smiled but it wasn't a happy smile. Getting Mozzie involved with more of this wasn't his plan. Only he and Alex were involved technically. He still didn't understand how Chris was here. It was too impossible to think about but it had been their cohort and he'd died. How could he be back? He'd seen Chris' injuries. No one could have survived so much blood loss...

"Neal?"

He pushed his phone into his pocket as he turned to see Peter standing there. The agent looked concerned.

"Peter... just getting some air. I guess Diana told you?"

He said it with a bit more testiness than he meant. He didn't like being on a leash but he knew that Peter was worried. If not for the anklet... he didn't want to think about it. He knew it was a necessary evil till his release but he didn't have to like it.

"Yeah... Rudolfe is here in town. I gave Hughes all the information. He thinks we have enough of a case so we are waiting on a warrant to check the Count's current residence. He's staying at the Waldorf Astoria, penthouse suite."

Neal blinked in surprise but nodded as he moved closer. Maybe he could do this without lying. If they were going there already...

"I can't let you go in on this one, Neal. You're going to stay behind with a few agents to watch you at my home. Elizabeth said she wouldn't mind the company."

Peter was serious. Neal nodded despite knowing he had to be there. Mozzie would be his distraction and he would be there but for now he had to be coy.

"He has Alex, Peter. I should be there."

The agent shook his head.

"You're safer and so is she if you aren't there. I'm not taking any chances. We're serving him tomorrow once the warrant comes in. Stay put."

Neal nodded but knew he would find a way to be there tonight and find Alex. Peter glanced at him in that fatherly manner but he just held back as if giving in. He had to pretend till tonight. It was for the best.

"Fine... but tell me soon as you catch him and find Alex."

**()()()**

Peter finished up with what they had at the office by 7, taking Neal back with him to June's to grab up a bag of clothes before heading to his own home. Elizabeth knew what was up as the two men showed along with two other agents.

"Honey... Neal... Dinner's almost ready."

She hugged and kissed Peter before gently hugging Neal who looked like he could use it. The young man still looked pale from earlier.

"Come on Neal... your room is ready and we can drop your bag upstairs."

El gave him a look as she took Neal upstairs. He sighed, talking to the two agents and letting them know what was up before one went outside to stay in a car while the other stayed inside with them. Peter went upstairs to find his wife fixing up the bed while Neal was down the hall washing up in the bathroom.

"He doesn't look very happy, Peter. Tell me again why he's staying here?"

Peter hadn't given her all the details yet but they had no secrets.

"Someone's after him. They left us a case to solve but it's just a lure to get at Neal. Hughes finally believes we should pursue it. We're getting a warrant to check out the person we believe is involved. Old grudge apparently from his past. I just want him safe."

She nodded but pushed the door shut as she confronted him.

"So does this have to do with why you're protecting him?"

El pointed at the scuffed part of his suit as he looked down and had forgotten about that while he worried about his partner. He blushed, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Yeah... about that. Someone may have tried to uhm... run me over. I didn't want to worry you."

She looked at him horrified a moment, her arms wrapping around him as she looked up.

"Are you ok? Was Neal..."

He nodded then shook his head.

"Neal was the one who pushed me out of the way. I'm here because of him but the driver... it's why I'm on the case."

She nodded back, holding him close to her as they heard footsteps and turned when the door opened. Neal stood there looking at them awkwardly.

"I guess I have the wrong room..."

El shook her head as she smiled back.

"I need to finish up dinner."

Peter hugged and kissed her before she gave Neal a quick peck on the cheek and left them alone. He could see the look on the con's face.

"I told her what was going on. I couldn't hide it as well as you do."

He pointed down at the scuffed tear of his suit as Neal made an "_oh_" of his lips.

"You're ok. I'm ok... everything will be ok. Let's go downstairs and eat."

Neal nodded as they left the guest room. Peter took a quick detour to his bedroom, changing clothes and washing up before he joined them downstairs where his partner and the other agent were helping set the table and bring out food. El was keeping them busy which made him smile.

"Smells good, hon."

He hugged her as she walked out with a bottle of wine and placed it on the table.

"Thank you. Everyone sit down and enjoy."

**()()()**

It was closer to 9 when Neal excused himself, going upstairs and pulling out his cell. He sent a quick text.

_**Now...**_

He waited while the text was sent and another one came back to him.

"You coming down for dessert, Neal?"

El was calling up to him from the stairs as he looked at the reply to his message and called back.

"Just a moment."

Neal looked at the message and smiled.

_**As you wish...**_

Neal left the bathroom, going back downstairs to see Peter getting up and excusing himself to his wife. He was grabbing up his jacket, keys and going to the front door. The con was curious.

"Clue to our case. Jones texted. Stay here."

Neal nodded obediently as he watched El and Peter say their good-byes and his phone buzzed again.

_**Wild Geese are fun to chase.**_

He blinked realizing what it was Mozzie was telling him as he saw Peter leave and El lock the door. He hid the smile, a bit of guilt washing over him before he moved towards her and gave her a little squeeze. She looked back at him curiously.

"He'll be ok. Might not be anything."

She nodded but looked worried regardless as they both went back to the table to finish eating and have dessert. Neal did his best to act normal but he had little time to play with if he was going to get away and find Alex.

"I need some air."

He pointed at the back door, El nodding as he went outside and closed the door behind him. He thought he heard a cell ring and a familiar voice answer. Another text showed up.

**Mrs. Suit will be busy too. Ready?**

Neal nodded at the text, answering quickly back before he took off into the darkness and up over the small fence.

**Thanks!**

**()()()**

Peter was surprised when Jones texted him, going out to the site which was an abandoned building on the opposite side of town. Jones and Diana were there when he showed up, both looking like they had been waiting for his orders.

"What's up? Why are we here?"

Jones and Diana glanced at the other then at him.

"That's what we were about to ask you, boss. You paged us."

He blinked not certain what to think when he pulled out his phone and showed it to Jones.

"Tell me you didn't send this text."

The junior agent blinked but read it then shook his head.

"I didn't... and I received this one."

Peter saw the text on his agents' phones before wiping his face and trying to think who was playing them.

"Neal... He must have... dammit!"

The two agents looked at him curiously.

"Jones... take some agents and case out the Waldorf. Diana, come with me. I may need your help finding Neal."

**()()()**

Neal showed up at the Waldorf Astoria less than 30 minutes later. He paid the cabbie and walked in as the valet opened the door for him. He smiled at the man and entered the bustling hotel, pulling out his phone as it buzzed in his pocket. What could Mozzie be sending him now?

_**Go to Reception. Ask for Rebecca.**_

He read the message before walking confidently towards the front desk and reception. A pretty young woman stood there in a uniform, smiling at him as he gave her his best grin.

"I'm here to see Rebecca Chartres."

The young woman gave a wider smile and nodded back, turning to grab something up.

"You must be Nicholaus. She said to expect you and left a package. Is it your anniversary?"

She looked excited if not genuinely happy for him as he nodded without knowing what she meant till he saw said package. It was smaller than the one he had received before but silver and wrapped with a blood red ribbon marked "_Happy Anniversary_" in silver lettering. He kept up the facade, the receptionist handing him a room key and note.

"You can go up."

She gave him a wink as he nodded with his own smile and walked away. His eyes glanced down at the package like a snake about to bite till he found a quiet corner to sit in and finally opened up the note.

**Dearest Nicholaus,**

**In this box is something that will open your eyes. Put it on and then go to the bar and have a drink. Join me in my room, 425 when you're ready.**

**~Rebecca~**

This was definitely not something Alex would have written although it was in her handwriting. He finally pulled the ribbon on the box and opened it up, gingerly removing the tissue paper inside till he had found the gift. It was a beautiful silver ring in the style of the cuff-links and pin they'd received just a few days before. He was supposed to put this on? It wasn't a bad ring but he knew the consequences of touching any of these so called gifts. With a little prayer, and hope that Peter might find him at the end of all this, Neal pulled the ring out of the box and pushed it onto his finger. He felt something scratch the underside of his finger, a thin cut bleeding slight as a paper cut as he finished pushing the ring on and stood up. He read the note again, moving over to the hotel bar and sitting at a stool.

"You must be Nick. I was told to hand you this."

He saw a drink pushed his way but shook his head.

"I want scotch on the rocks. Make it where I can see it."

The bartender shrugged and nodded, making the drink as he watched and then handed it to him.

"One scotch on the rocks on the house."

The man smiled at him with a coy wink as he moved along and helped other customers. Neal nodded, taking the drink and taking a sip. He was already feeling a bit fuzzy realizing if alcohol was the trigger, he had had a glass of wine with dinner at the Burkes'. He didn't care so long as he was able to find Alex and get her back safe. Peter would find him. He always found him.

**()()()**

El was surprised when Peter showed back at the house not long after he had left. She was more surprised for him to be asking about Neal.

"He's in the back getting some air. Why?"

Peter nodded, sending Diana to look out back while he ran upstairs. When he came back down Diana was shaking her head.

"He's not back here, boss. Are you certain he didn't leave while you were here?"

Elizabeth looked a bit shocked but shook her head.

"I was busy on the phone with my assistant. She said someone paged her about an event we're getting ready to do. Ends up it was just a false alarm. We started talking about some other preparations and I lost track of... time. Is something going on here I should be worrying about?"

She was looking at Peter and he didn't know what to tell her. Neal had vanished from his home and he had been taken on a wild goose chase. He started to think back to all the texts his partner had been getting and how private he had been about them.

"Diana, go find Neal and help Jones. I'm going to see what a certain small time con might know about our missing CI."

**()()()**

Neal was tipsy within a few minutes and only two sips of his scotch. It must be whatever drug was in the ring but he felt most of his senses starting to act up, things glowing that shouldn't and sounds warping oddly around him. He left a small tip on the counter, standing up shakily as he weaved and wove his way dizzily from the bar out to the lobby. Something vibrated in his pocket, the young man reaching in with nothing but thumbs but finally getting his cell out. He had a new text.

_**Rm 425. Don't be late.**_

Neal nodded at the message, pushing his phone into his pocket as the elevator doors opened and he talked in slurred tones.

"Hold the... car."

The person complied as he got in and they exited. The doors shut but the elevator didn't move till he remembered he had to push a button. He leaned forward with a dizzy sway and pushed the button hard before leaning back on the railing and lurching slightly as the car began it's ascent. He watched the elevator lights glowing blurry above the closed metal doors of the car, legs beginning to buckle beneath him but he held on, slapping at his face to wake himself up. He saw dried blood there on his hand where the ring had cut him but he didn't care, the elevator dinging as it reached the fourth floor and the doors swooshed open. His phone rang again.

_**To your left. Third door on the right. She's waiting.**_

Neal didn't care anymore what was going on. The drug made him feel nothing, everything muted in his mental stupor. He just pushed his phone back into his pocket, making his way drunkenly down the hallway to the left and found room 425. He fumbled in his pocket for the key, finally able to push it into the lock despite his blurry vision. The lock clicked open as he pushed the door open and stumbled inside.

"A... Alex?"

He looked around till he saw the blurry figure on the bed. Neal blinked till he could see her more clearly as he moved to her side.

"Alex? Alex... wake... up."

His voice continued to slur as he stood beside her and shook her gently. She was wearing a pretty dress similar to the one she had worn that night of the robbery. Her eyes were partially open, staring up at the ceiling glassy and blank. He sat on the edge of the bed and grasped her hand in his, holding it tightly till her eyes moved to meet his.

"Alex... it's me. I'm here."

Her lips moved as if to speak but nothing came out. He moved closer to hear and thought he could just hear her say: _Neal... trap_.

He nodded, moving to kiss her on the cheek when someone clapped nearby and he turned to see who was there.

"Bravo! Our hero rescues the damsel in distress or does he? I think you have more issues than just a beautiful thief in danger, Nicholaus. Yes, I know that was your name at the time. A very European name if I might say so myself."

Neal just stared at the man, Count Rudolfe. He was nothing like he had thought with salt and peppery hair and deep green eyes that flashed at him brightly despite his blurry vision. He pushed himself to his feet, placing himself between Alex and this man who wanted to gain revenge on them. He didn't care what happened to himself at this point as he narrowed his eyes at the man in challenge.

"You said you'd free her for me. Keep your... promise."

The man kept smiling, bright white teeth gleaming dangerously.

"I would let her go if it were just up to me. I think you remember your dearly departed cohort in crime?"

Neal didn't know what to expect as another figure walked out from a back doorway. His strong stance was breaking down as he saw Chris come into view. Their friend looked exactly the same as he had that day, a scar around his neck where he had been cut by Rudolfe's guards. Neal saw the image in his mind all too vividly, his stomach wanting to protest as he grew sick just thinking about it.

"Chris... you're alive? How..."

The count was smiling still as he made a motion and Chris was suddenly slamming Neal hard against the wall by the bed. The dead man pushed his arm hard against Neal's throat choking him as he kept him pinned in place.

"He's alive because of me and he's very loyal. He knows what you did and he wants his revenge on both of you. I don't think Ms. Chartres here will be leaving us too soon."

He could hardly breath, his face flushing warmly as the figure of their dead friend held him tight and suffocated him. Neal struggled but the drug rushed through his system quickly despite his will to fight it. Rudolfe must have sensed his uncertainty as he walked back over with a syringe, tapping it.

"Just in case... Hold him Christophe."

The dead man nodded as his grip grew tighter like a vice. Neal could barely take a breath now as the needle pushed into his neck and he felt warmth there. With the alcohol, the original drug and this new addition he felt his heart fighting to beat normally, a kind of arrhythmia forming as he felt a skip.

"You aren't dying but it will feel like it. Let him go, Christophe. Remove his phone and anklet."

The dead man nodded, reaching inside and grabbing his phone and tossing it aside. Rudolphe gave him what looked like the key to his anklet as Chris dropped Neal to the floor and quickly lifted up his left leg and removed the device. He was helpless to do more than sit there, body succumbing despite his fight for consciousness.

"It's a shame we couldn't have included your FBI friend. Would be nice to have that kind of influence but you will do. Your knowledge will be quite useful after _the change_. Sleep well, dearest Nicholaus."

Neal felt his body slipping away, his mind going with it as he finally slumped over even more, eyes rolling back. Chris crouched over him with a look that could kill as Neal wished he'd told Peter where he was going and everything went black.

**()()()**

Mozzie was surprised when Peter showed up at Neal's room so late. June had let him up but it wasn't a happy agent that greeted him.

"Where is he, Mozz?"

The little guy wasn't sure what to say since Neal had only asked him for a distraction. He hadn't asked for details.

"I... I don't know. He just asked... I'm saying too much. I want my lawyer present."

Peter rolled his eyes at him but he knew the agent was pissed. Something bad must have happened but Neal could take care of himself. Right?

"Don't give me that legal bull, Mozz! He's in danger. Tell me where he went!"

The agent was hovering over him, trapping him against the wall as the con finally flinched.

"I don't know. I just... he was looking for Alex. He knew where she was but that's all I know. He wanted a distraction. I did what he asked."

Peter wiped at his face but nodded, leaving the premises as quickly as he had entered them. June met him downstairs with a curious glance.

"Peter... is Neal in trouble?"

The agent turned to look at her shaking his head after a moment.

"He's in danger and he purposely... if I don't find him our case will turn into a murder investigation of one Neal Caffrey."

Her face paled as he softened his stance and apologized.

"Just contact me if he calls you. You have my number?"

He handed her his card just in case, June nodding.

"He'll be ok. Neal's strong and Mozzie... he was just helping."

**()()()**

Peter found Jones and crew at the Waldorf, Diana calling to say she had found no sign of Caffrey any where. He told her to join them here as he pulled his agent aside and spoke quietly to him.

"The texts earlier... it was a ruse. Mozzie did it on Neal's instructions. He was trying to lure us away while he came here. Any sign of him?"

Jones shook his head as they entered the hotel and moved to reception. The young woman there smiled warmly at them till they flashed badges and her expression went stark.

"Agents, what may I help you with?"

Peter took control of the situation as he tried to be civil.

"I'm looking for a man who may have come in looking for someone. Have you seen this man?"

He held up a picture from his wallet of Neal. The young woman glanced at the picture then nodded with a smile.

"Yes... he was here to see his fiancee' I think. She left him a box and key to her room. Rebecca Chartress, room 425. Is something wrong?"

Peter shook his head as he asked her where Neal had gone before thanking her for her time. An agent came back with a box they'd found near a chair in the lobby.

"He was here... any other clues?"

One of the agents nodded.

"Bartender says a man matching Caffrey's description was inside there just a little while ago before he went upstairs using the elevator. Someone had left orders to give him a drink on the house."

Peter nodded, grabbing up Jones and two agents while leaving the rest below to search for Neal. He sent one up the stairs as he and Jones went up the elevator to find room 425.

"The stairway and hall are clear, sir."

Peter nodded as they exited the elevator and moved down the hallway till they found the right room. The door was unlocked as they pulled out their guns at the ready then quickly moved inside.

The room was posh, if not plush but empty. There was evidence someone had been on the bed a long dark hair found by Peter when he looked, handing it to Jones for evidence.

"Get forensics up here on the double! I'm calling this in to Hughes. We're going to need that warrant now!"

Peter was just calling Hughes when Jones tapped him on the shoulder.

"Boss... we have a problem."

Peter turned to look as he saw the anklet dangling from the bedpost.

"Neal... Uhm yes sir. Sorry to call you so late but it's important."

He listened as Hughes replied and asked what was wrong.

"Caffrey... he's been taken. Yes, the same case. He came out here on his own. Somehow his anklet's been removed. I'm getting forensics in here and we're going to need that warrant ASAP. Thank you sir... not a problem."

Jones looked at him with a worried glance as they searched the room for anything from fingerprints to any sign Neal might have been there. Peter saw it first, picking up the cell pushed under the bed. It was Neal's. He scrolled through the texts seeing what had been to him nothing suspicious at the time but told a whole other story.

"Book this into evidence, Jones. I just hope we can find him before whoever has him and Alex disappears for good."


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

Neal remember little if anything of his kidnapping from the hotel room. He had passed into a kind of catatonic state, his body relaxed while his eyes were partially open and staring blankly ahead. There was a hint of light and dark and then mostly the latter as he felt himself placed inside something then a sound like muted thunder before silence surrounded him. He lay in the silence for some time before light hit him again and someone lifted him up and out of the place he had been. It was Chris.

He tried to open his mouth to speak but no sound came out. He was unable to communicate, lips only parting a little with a slight hint of air escaping when he tried. He heard laughter from the Count in the background. Chris didn't make a sound as he lay him on a bed or cot, Alex off to the side on another bed or cot as he turned his head and saw her lying there.

_Alex... Alex wake up!_

He wanted to talk but his body was still not responding but in small ways, eyes moving around slowly to see where his captors were. Chris hovered over him dangerously to his right. He could read his expression clearly. The man wanted him dead.

_I'm sorry Chris. I didn't... mean to leave you there. Forgive me..._

He hoped the man could read minds but that look remained, Rudolfe's voice evident in the background as it echoed eerily around them.

"Let them rest. Soon your friend here will perform his final task as a living person before he surrenders to us totally. Come along, Christophe."

Neal watched the two men start to leave, Chris stopping briefly to stare at Alex with an almost longing look before Rudolfe's tone called him with a more annoyed manner. The dead thief turned to go, glaring one last time at Neal before they left them alone.

He felt tired, trying to move but noticing something stuck to his arm he hadn't seen. There was an IV hooked up there as was one to Alex. It was a slow drip but he felt the warmth begin to enter him again, filling his body with relaxed thoughts, eyes starting to roll back. He wanted to stay awake but he couldn't as the drug filled his bloodstream and all he could do was pass out. His mind started to dream, lucid images as if he were awake filling his mind as he lay there.

_Neal saw himself walking as if in a trance, distanced from the scene as he found himself entering the Burke home through the backdoor after dark. The lights were on on the first floor but it was quiet. The agent on duty was in the corner slumped over, a coffee cup nearby. He felt himself smiling, moving past the sleeping agent up the stairs and down a short hallway to a door just ahead and to his right._

"_**Peter... honey is that you?"**_

_He was quiet, moving to the door to open it up when he saw the knob turn on its own. He backed into the shadows, behind another door, waiting as a figure came out. It was Elizabeth Burke, her face worried as she walked out into the hallway._

"_**Peter? Agent Halloway?"**_

_She started down the short hallway to the stairs as he watched her disappear downwards and gasp as she found the agent unconscious and drugged. He felt himself smile, moving quietly towards the stairs and down as he heard her move to the kitchen and out of earshot._

"_**Yes... the agent is unconscious. Someone drugged him. I heard someone in the house. Please hurry!"**_

_He was already closer to her than she knew as she turned at the creak of a floor board, scared but suddenly very relieved._

"_**Neal? Thank goodness! What... how did you get here?"**_

**()()()**

Peter had spent the past three days looking for Neal. The con had disappeared like the dead man Christophe Dupris who had nearly run them both down. Something was hinky here and he was going to find out what if it was the last thing he did. They had searched all of the Waldorf for Neal and found no sign of him or his friend, Alex Hunter. Hughes had showed up with the warrant for the penthouse suite much to his delight as they headed up to serve it. What they found was not as great.

"Yes, I am the Count du Rudolfe but I have never heard of this Rebecca Chartres or Christophe Dupris. Why do you bother me with such nonsense? I am a diplomat!"

Peter was adamant on searching the premises, Hughes doing his best to soothe things as he explained the situation. The man seemed truly ignorant of what they spoke of but he allowed the FBI to search his rooms with him present, finding nothing.

"I will be reporting this intrusion to your government and my local consulate. I hope you are ready to deal with the lawsuit?"

The man was genuinely angry if nothing else and both Peter and Hughes realized the man they were looking for had lied to Neal and his friends. This made it so much harder to track the actual culprit if he wasn't the Count du Rudolfe. They would have to find out who he was and if the hotel staff had seen him. They had no idea what this man looked like but he had ties to Christophe Dupris. The agents left with many apologies to the man and more headaches than answers.

"That was the name he gave me. I know Neal wasn't lying, I looked up the man myself. He showed up in town the day those presents arrived and Alex vanished. Reese... there's something else going on here."

The older agent nodded but frowned.

"Until you know what it is, stay in the office. I'm going to have enough headaches with this international incident we might be facing. Get me something to fix this so I don't have to bench you, Peter."

It had not been a great week, and no info on anything was making this so much harder. Peter needed an in to fix this for their department and to find the man who actually had Neal and Alex. They had found a possible answer to Christophe's disappearance but no cameras had taken footage and there were no witnesses to prove that had been the way he'd taken. It was a start but not enough to convict unless they wanted to dig up a dead man who's grave they had yet to find, and a false Count with a grudge against his consultant and Alex.

Peter sighed tiredly. He was late at the office, an agent staying with his wife just in case Neal showed up there when Jones came up with a strange look on his face.

"Peter... you might want to listen to what Diana just picked up over the scanner."

Peter moved out of his office and downstairs to where his team was sitting around listening intently to what sounded like a hostage situation.

"_We have the home surrounded but he's not coming out."_

There was a squeal of feedback and static before another voice cut in.

"_He hasn't said anything about demands but he has a hostage. Yes... Elizabeth Burke. We're waiting for a negotiator now."_

Peter's eyes widened in horror.

"I... did they say Elizabeth's name? Jones, come with me. Diana... call Hughes. I'm going to see what's going on. Keep me informed."

Diana nodded as he picked up his phone and dialed home. The phone didn't picked up, finally going to voice mail.

"_You've reached the Burke residence. Please leave a message at the beep._"

He was panicked as he waited for the elevator to get to the lobby.

"El, it's Peter. Pick up. El?"

He waited but nobody picked up. He was about to hang up when he heard a sound on the other end and a voice he barely recognized answered.

"_Pe... ter?_"

It was El, her voice choking with terror as he tried to imagine what was going on. He hoped it was for reasons other than those on that police scanner.

"El, hon... what's going on? Are you ok? Can you bring Agent Halloway to the phone?"

Her breath came in ragged frightened gasps as he waited for her to answer. They had reached the lobby and he was running for his car with Jones in tow as they made it to the garage and jumped into the car.

"_Ne... Ne... al. He's not... some... thing's wrong._"

He heard her gasp as if someone had hurt her, his heart wrenching. Jones offered to drive as they changed seats and finally took off. It seemed to be taking too long to get home even this late at night.

"Put Neal on the phone, El. Tell him it's me."

He heard her voice shaking in the background and then a gasp again as if she's been hurt, something in him wanting to hit the person doing it but wondering how it could be Neal. He wasn't violent.

"_He won't talk... he's just, staring. He has a gun, Peter. I don't know..."_

The call hung up, Peter cursing as he tried to call back but had another call coming in.

"Burke..."

It was Hughes asking what the hell was going on at his home. Peter told him he was almost there, Jones driving them into a mess of SWAT and Police cars flashing blue and red around his block. They managed to park and he flashed his badge to get to the front of the mess, telling them it was his home. Capt. Shaddock was there thankfully, the man letting him get to the front of the lines and use the megaphone.

"**NEAL... It's Peter. I'm coming in to talk.**"

The cops and Jones were his backup as he moved forward, hands up to show he was unarmed. He walked through the door and saw for himself the scene he never thought he'd see.

"Pe... ter?"

El's voice wavered but he gave her a comforting smile as he turned his attention to Neal and waved off the cops just outside the back door. He pulled out his gun slowly, showing it to the con before he lay it on the coffee table, hands still up and moved closer.

"Neal... you don't want to do this. Tell me what's wrong. Put the gun down and we can talk."

He was watching his partner, the man he thought he knew, a cold look in those blue eyes but something else. They were glassy and staring off into the distance as if he had been drugged. Something wasn't right here.

"Neal... TALK to me. This isn't you. You don't want to hurt Elizabeth. She's your friend."

He saw a flicker of something in those eyes but it soon disappeared and someone else was there pulling the strings. Neal cocked the gun he had pushed up against his wife's temple, a determined look on his face.

"Change has to happen. Can't trust... any... one."

Peter felt his heart about to stop, the words forced from his friend's lips but not his own. Someone was controlling his partner but how to stop this.

"Neal... they're going to shoot you. You don't like guns. Remember? This isn't you. You're not like this. Don't let them control you."

He saw that flicker of something there, the young man blinking as he looked at him a moment with something resembling Neal Caffrey. There was a confusion there, eyes looking at the hand holding the gun to El's head as he pulled away and Peter made a motion for El to run to him. She did, rushing into her husband's arms before two officers led her away. Peter was alone with Neal now in his living room, holding up a hand to the officers and SWAT to let him keep up with his negotiating. Neal's face was full of conflict, one hand rubbing at his temples as if in pain.

"Voice... his voice is talking to me, Peter. Telling me... Changing... I'm... I..."

Peter was moving closer, hand held out.

"Give me the gun, Neal. El's safe. You're safe. We can deal with the voice now. Talk to me."

Neal continued to be in pain it seemed, eyes squinting against some ache in his head before he looked up with those bright blue eyes and stared coldly back at the agent.

"Change has to happen, Peter. I can't be... your... lapdog. I... I have to... end this... now."

The young man's voice had turned cold and firm, the gun pointing right at Peter as Neal pulled back on the trigger. He saw the officers and SWAT ready to shoot as he called out for them to wait. One sniper shot as Neal pulled the trigger. Peter waited for the shot to hit him in the heart, the gun pointed there but he saw Neal's hand move up higher as the bullet nicked his shoulder, grazing him. The con had purposely tried to miss him as the sniper's bullet caught Neal in the side, his partner going down to the ground before him.

"NEAL!"

Peter was at his side despite his shoulder wound, hands trying to pull him from the con who had become more than just his ward but a good friend. Those blue eyes saw the blood on Peter's shoulder and widened in horror, lips moving ever so quietly as he moved closer to hear.

"_Tried... to... to miss. Could... n't do... it._"

He saw the blood pouring from the wound in Neal's side, doing his best to stop it but the young man was fading fast, eyes losing their light as they rolled back and he was pulled away. Medics came in to look at his shoulder while another pair checked Neal.

"You've been hit, Agent Burke. I need to wrap this..."

He tried to push the medics away as he saw them work on Neal. He wasn't to blame for this. Someone had caused the con to do this as he moved to be closer, those eyes finally closing, as his partner's body relaxed and went limp. There was something wet and warm in his eyes as he watched his friend's body shut down.

"Losing pulse... no respiration... we're losing him!"

He was waiting for them to say Neal was ok but they had tried to resuscitate the con without result. Peter felt a pain in his chest as they pronounced the young man dead and pulled a sheet over him.

"Time of death was at 9:15 PM."

It wasn't true. Neal wasn't... he didn't do this! This was some kind of horrible nightmare and Peter was going to wake up. He kept waiting to wake up but he was led outside following the medics carrying the sheet covered form of his friend, Elizabeth waiting by the ambulance with a blanket around her. She saw the look on his face and then notice the covered stretcher.

"Peter? Where's Neal?"

Despite what happened, his wife was worried for their young friend. She was resilient like himself, her eyes going to the cloth covered stretcher. Peter didn't want her to know or see but El had already moved over and pulled the sheet aside, face paling. He wrapped her in his arms as she reached for the dead Neal Caffrey, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Neal?"

The medics covered their friend up again, taking the body into the coroner's van as Peter held his wife and felt her body quivering in his arms as she cried and he tried to be strong for her. His own cheeks were warm with wet tears as they watched the van closed and their friend taken away. Someone moved closer to them and he saw it was Jones and Capt. Shaddock.

"Boss? What just happened?"

Peter had no answers as he found a place for them to sit, a blanket wrapped around his wife as the medics tried to dress his shoulder wound. Jones tried to shoo them away but Peter shook his head, removing his jacket as the medic worked on the graze. Shaddock looked at him with a pitying glance.

"I'm sorry, Burke. I know... he was your partner. I've already called Reese. He's on his way."

He didn't know what to say but to nod his head in shock. Neal was dead and he had tried to shoot him, hitting him on the shoulder. But those last words. Neal had tried to talk to him with his last words. He didn't understand what he said but if it took him a lifetime he would find out why his friend had done what he had. It hadn't been on purpose, Peter knew that much.

"Leave us alone... Jones, Call Diana. I..."

He couldn't talk but Jones understood as they sat there in shock at what had happened. This couldn't be happening. Neal Caffrey didn't use guns and he didn't take his friends hostage. Someone had set this up and it had to do with Christophe Dupris and the fake Count du Rudolfe. He looked up to see the drugged Agent Halloway being carried out to an ambulance. The agent was staring to wake up slowly as Peter watched them carry him to the bus and put him inside. He wondered if the agent knew anything.

"Peter... that wasn't Neal. He wouldn't... do that to us. This is a bad dream, right? We're going to wake up."

She was staring ahead in shock, body still trembling in his grasp as he tried to hide his own fear and dread. He couldn't speak but he nodded, pressing his cheek to hers gently as they sat there and tried to figure out how to wake up from such a horrible nightmare.

**()()()**

Neal woke up with a gasp, his mind blank as to where he was or how. He remembered seeing Peter crouched over him, worried and tired looking. He was begging him to stay and hold on but he didn't understand why. Everything was shutting down, his body turning cold as he finally felt himself fading into the darkness.

It was pitch black or he was blind but as he shifted his body, he felt the sides of the container that held him and a strong scent of pine. His mind was confused about what had happened as he tried to sit up and found the box was just big enough to hold him. The sides were wood by the feel, rough and splintery, his finger catching a small bit of wood in his finger making him wince as he gasped for air and blinked in the Stygian gloom.

_Help..._

_Some... one_

_Help..._

He couldn't speak, the darkness and something else suffocating him as he pushed up on the wooden lid to whatever box he was stuffed into. It didn't budge, his mind starting to imagine something out of a nightmare as he heard a gasp from his lips and finally a strangled cry.

"He... lp."

He felt something fall through as he hit the top of the box and realized it was dirt. He wanted to scream but his throat was tight as he beat on the lid and knew someone had buried him alive.

_Let me out!_

_Someone..._

_Please..._

He kicked and beat at the sides till he was exhausted, fingers sore from clawing at the lid and his chest tight. The air felt thinner and he was growing tired as even in the darkness he felt his eyes roll back. A voice spoke from the somewhere inside his head he thought, a hand gently caressing his hair.

_It's ok dear Nicholaus... you're safe. Listen to my voice._

He fought against the fear that ate at him as the voice spoke. There was something insidious about it he couldn't place why as he twitched in semi-consciousness.

_Rest the sleep of the dead. Change is upon you._

He felt his head pushed to one side, neck bared and something pricked his skin. Slowly his body relaxed and he felt his heart slowing to a mere beat or two, breath growing shallow as the voice continued.

_Rest... Nicholaus... rest..._

His body obeyed although he tried to fight the darkness, heart stopping as he felt coldness and then what could only be death.

**()()()**

When Neal woke up next he remembered nothing. His mind was blank of anything and everything. On the wall sat a calendar with a date circled. It was today's date but that was impossible! If that was today's date then... then he had lost a week!

He seemed to be in an office, a nice one with a desk made of what seemed to be walnut. The con lay on the floor, staring up suddenly aware of that sensation as he sat up and felt the world kind of spin around him. He moved towards a wastepaper basket and threw up in it. His body ached but he didn't understand why as he crawled away from the basket and tried to stand. A sharp pain hit him in the side as he looked down to see red on his hands and something dark staining his already dark clothing.

His mouth opened to speak but nothing came out, his lips dry and cracked as he swallowed hard and tried to think. Where was he? Why was he here? Who had shot him? He managed to stay on his feet, reaching for a pitcher of water on the desk as he sipped from it greedily. Neal felt like he hadn't drank or eaten in days, his eyes spying a jar of candy and quickly grabbing up a few of the morsels to chug them down hungrily. It made his stomach feel a bit better but not by much as he stumbled towards the door and heard a voice.

"He's around here somewhere. Find him!"

That didn't sound good and he was bleeding. Were they were looking for him? He didn't want to find out as he glanced around and found a vent near the floor behind the desk just out of sight. He might fit in there if he could open it fast enough.

"Try the office..."

He heard them open up the door as he pulled the vent back in and hid inside the wall duct. He held his breath, pain pulsing up his side but he had to be quiet or they'd find him. It was only a minute and they were gone, closing the door behind them. He stayed in the duct moving around till he could crawl slowly but painfully down the narrow tunnel hoping for a way out. Neal wasn't sure how he got to where he was, hoping he could contact Peter and get word to him. His memory was fuzzy but he remembered being with the agent at the office a week back then...

"He can't have gotten far. I saw traces of blood in the office. Soren wants to be sure he's still viable and if he's not... bury him."

Neal knew they were talking about him as he passed another vent and heard the voices speaking in a hallway outside. His strength was waning quickly but he had to get away and find Peter. The agent would know what to do. The con kept crawling till he heard street sounds and realized the vent had led him to an outside fan. The blades weren't running so he kicked it out as best he could and escaped into the alley, limping along until he found himself out on the street. It was early morning, a sign indicating it was 2 AM. What was he doing running around at that hour? He glanced down and saw he no longer had his anklet on which meant he had either been on assignment by Peter or...

His mind refused to tell him anything beyond his last big meeting with Peter. He'd been on the roof talking to Mozzie about something when Peter had snuck up on him.

"_**Peter..."**_

_Neal was like a deer in headlights and totally unprepared for this._

"_**Mozzie helping you with the case details, Neal? I didn't realize this was such an interesting file. Mind filling me in?"**_

_Neal licked his lips, a mistake he shouldn't have made because Peter's brow arched as an angry look appeared on his face. The agent suspected something but what, he wasn't sure._

"_**You never hesitate, Neal. Spit it out! There must be a reason this theft interests you. Don't lie to me..."**_

_He had looked at the agent and finally answered but he was sure it wasn't going to be helpful to the case._

"_**I might have known a man who used a similar style. Very accomplished cat burglar if I might say so."**_

_Peter rolled his eyes but motioned for him to continue._

"_**This is his style most definitely but he's not our suspect. Has to be a copy cat..."**_

_He'd been certain it was someone copying his friend, knowing beyond a doubt his friend couldn't do this job. He heard a cough, his attention back on the agent._

"_**Why are you so certain it's not this 'man' you may have known? Neal, there's something you're not telling me."**_

_Neal swallowed hard remembering that night and knowing it was one of the few jobs that still haunted his nightmares._

"_**Peter... it can't be him. He's dead. Trust me, I was there."**_

Neal's mind fade back to reality, the pain in his side bothering him more than he realized. It looked like an old wound that had never been taken care of and had reopened. He was glad his clothes were black as he felt around for money but found none. He went into a 24 hour drug store trying not to stick out as he moved to the bandages and grabbed what he needed, leaving the store without anyone the wiser. He found a doorway that was open and slipped inside. It wasn't the best side of town so he went down the hall till he found a door that was obviously not used. He picked the lock as best he could and went inside. The place was empty but there were signs someone did live there, a phone on the kitchen counter and a lamp off in the corner.

Neal found a bathroom and pulled off his jacket, sweater and tee as he looked at the wound. It was a gun shot wound, red and angry looking as he turned on the water and got it hot enough to clean the wound out so he could put the stuff he stole on it. He found some pain meds in the cabinet which were still good and took one before he went to the main room and tried the phone. It worked. He waited tiredly as the line rang, listening to the hallway outside in case anyone found out he was there. The apartment was ratty at best, with newspapers scattered around as if the people had left in a hurry or didn't care about the filth. Neal leaned on the counter to take the weight off his hurt side as the phone finally picked up.

"_Burke... How did you get this number?_"

Peter's voice was testy with sleep, something he was familiar with and glad to hear. He swallowed hard to speak, throat dry and sore.

"Pe... ter."

He could spit out little else, quiet on the line making him think he had lost the call when a gasp made him jump.

"_Whoever you are. This isn't funny. I'm a Federal agent. I will track this call._"

Neal wet his lips before trying to speak again.

"It's... me... Peter."

There was silence again but then a sound of another voice in the background before he heard movement and a door shut.

"_It can't be. You're... I'm tracing this call. Whoever you are, stay put and expect me and several Federal agents to be at your address in the next few minutes. (Honey who's that on the phone?)_"

He heard Elizabeth in the background, the sound of a door opening up and footsteps. He felt a smile on his lips.

"Trace it, Peter. I don't know where I am. I'll be outside waiting."

He heard the agent huff as he heard the agent moving around, walking somewhere inside their home.

Neal was just happy to be found, forgetting what had happened to him as he looked outside at the gloom and knew his friend would soon come for him.

"Peter... I've lost a week. I can't remember anything."

He heard a huff then a click as the call dropped and he hung up the phone. Peter didn't believe he was him but he didn't understand why. His mind was a blank other than the day he told him about Chris and waking up in that office bleeding. His side still ached despite the pill, his head a bit fuzzy from it as he moved out of the apartment and back out to the stoop. It was a cool night but he would survive, his head leaning on the stone railing as he closed his eyes and waited. Everything would be fine once Peter showed up. Everything...

**()()()**

_Five days ago:_

Peter had had the worse week ever since Neal had been shot. Elizabeth was far from consolable, Mozzie had come by and blamed him for what happened to Neal then promptly disappeared, while June had stopped by with her condolences, the woman looking more depressed than himself or El. Hughes had put the agent on administrative leave till the investigation was finished, Capt. Shaddock explaining Peter's role in getting Neal to release his wife. There was no blame but considering the circumstances and Caffrey being a con, nobody was willing to do much to look into the situation despite Peter's pleas for a full investigation. They knew Neal had been kidnapped but the higher ups were trying to say it must have been some kind of a ploy for the con to run if not get revenge on Peter who had put him on work release. It made no sense to him but to those above him they wanted their hands clean of the situation and Neal Caffrey for good.

To make matters worse, when Peter and El had gone to see Neal's body in the morgue, they were told there had been a mistake in the system and his body had been cremated already. All they had were ashes to bury, the jar still sitting on his mantle in the living room below. They had not been able to find the time or will to bury their friend even in that form, their mourning far from over. The hospital had apologized for the mistake, taking full responsibility. It didn't help things but at least they had Neal with them forever now. He could cause no more trouble in this form, Peter not finding the thought of any comfort. If Mozzie would come out of hiding they would ask him what Neal would have wanted but the con had vanished off the map.

El had finally gone back to work, her manner less than enthusiastic, their conversations quiet and hushed as they stared at the jar on the mantle and knew they still felt as if Neal Caffrey were haunting them. Maybe he was in a way but Peter could do little about it but curse under his breath and feel helpless. He had seen his friend die and for the moment he was still on leave and unable to do anything to find the people who had done this. No personal research into the fake Count Rudolfe had brought up any names or faces to pin the original kidnapping on. Neal had been taken, drugged and Alex was still out there maybe with those people if she hadn't been killed as well. She had been lost in the shuffle of things, their mystery dead man in the sports car untraceable. He rolled over in bed and tried not to think about the case but it haunted his mind waking and asleep.

"Burke... How did you get this number?"

His phone had rung, the time on the clock after 2 am. He couldn't think who'd be calling him at this hour when he was still on leave. The number wasn't one he recognized when his sleepy mind finally looked at the cellphone screen.

"_Pe... ter._"

That voice... he must be asleep. Peter sat up in bed pinching himself as he tried his best not to wake El but heard her start to murmur. He thought this had to be a joke, threatening the person by telling them he was a Federal agent. The person continued, their voice so much like Neal's it had to be him but it couldn't be. Neal was dead! He finally got up, left the room and talked to them to make sure he heard the voice clearly and knew he was awake. At some point he had to call Jones, hanging up the call as he apologized for waking up his junior agent.

"_Neal? But... Peter you're dreaming right? It's after 2 AM. You have his ashes over your mantle._"

He knew that was true and yet...

"Call Diana. I want to be certain who this is and why. There must be a reason they called. It may have something to do with Neal's death and the disappearance of his friend, Alexandria Hunter. She's still missing."

Peter heard the other agent grunt sleepily as they hung up and went to search for the number on his computer. El had peeked out just before his call with the supposed Neal Caffrey had ended. She was watching him now as he went downstairs and turned on his laptop.

"Honey, tell me what's going on. It's barely 2:30 am and you're acting strangely. Did you have a bad dream? Why did you call Jones?"

He didn't want to answer a bunch of questions, his eyes moving to the mantle a moment before going through the trace program and finding the name for the number.

"They're in Hell's Kitchen. Tenement off the main road. Honey... I'll tell you everything once I know the story. I just... I have to do this. I'm sorry I woke you. It's probably nothing."

There was a part of him that hoped what he'd heard was true. It had only been a week but he had seen his friend and partner die, the coroner giving them a death certificate. If Neal was alive... but he couldn't be. He had to go and prove this was a hoax if anything. Someone was fooling with them. That's all it was and he was going to prosecute them to the fullest.

"I'll call you once this is done. I promise."

He heard a car pull up outside and a knock on the door soon after. He told El to answer the door while he ran up to change, the voices of a sleepy Jones and Diana wafting upwards.

"He's upstairs getting dressed. He was tracing some number. I don't know what's going on. You're as much in the dark as I am."

El's voice was clear as he started back down the stairs in jeans and a tan polo shirt. Peter grabbed up his jacket, hugged and kissed her before he and his team headed out.

"Be careful, Peter."

He smiled back at her before she closed and locked the door and they took off. Diana was sitting in front with Jones, Peter in the back as they headed out in one car.

"Boss, it's 2:30 in the morning. Why are we up again? Jones wasn't very clear. Something about a clue to Caffrey's death?"

She said it very matter of fact but they were all very tired so emotion wasn't as easily noticed in their voices. He nodded with a sigh.

"Someone called telling me they were Neal. I think it has to do with his death. We'll park around the corner and go find the person and see what they know. The strange thing is... it sounded just like him."

He couldn't help but think it was Neal but how could it be? He saw Jones nod as he drove the car.

"What's the address?"

Peter told him the street number the tracer program had given him as they headed to Hell's Kitchen and parked just around the block. Peter was the only one without a gun, the other agents going ahead of him. They noticed a person on the stoop of the building as they came around the side. The person was sitting in shadow, leaning against the stone railing tiredly. Peter tried to ID them but they were still too far to see who it was as Jones and Diana took the lead.

"_Boss... stay behind us!_"

Diana took the lead, moving in closer when he heard her gasp and crouch beside the figure on the steps. Jones came a bit closer ready for a fight when he took gave a little gasp. Something was wrong but Peter didn't know what till he saw both Diana and Jones put their guns away and stare at the figure curiously. Diana was checking for a pulse it seemed, her hand gently nudging the figure without result.

"What's up? Who is it?"

Peter had finally moved close enough he could see the figure for who they were. His legs grew weak and he thought he might faint when he saw their face. Their eyes were closed, body relaxed as they sat slumped against the railing but it was obvious who he was looking at. It was the one and only Neal Caffrey.

**()()()**

Neal felt a hand touching his neck, voices speaking as if from far away as he finally opened up his eyes and gazed up at three blurry forms. He knew them, his lips curling up into a relieved smile.

"Diana? Jones... Peter?"

He felt secure suddenly, his smile fading as he started to pass out. Someone caught him. A jacket placed warmly over him the last thing he felt.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

Peter didn't know what to think as he stared at the living, breathing form of the friend and partner he'd thought dead. It had only been a week since the incident, Neal having taken his wife captive but he'd known something was wrong with the con. Caffrey wasn't violent and having watched him die at the stand off had been one of the most traumatic things in Agent Burke's life. He had been having nightmares, dealing with Elizabeth's despondency with the situation. She had decided to go back to work but was far from her usual self, both of them doing what they had to with the ghost of Neal Caffrey hanging over them. Peter had felt he failed the young man but now, here he was.

"Help me with him. We need to get him to the car."

Diana and Jones nodded, helping move the con to the vehicle and laying him across the back seat. Peter sat in there with him, Neal's head resting on his lap as Jones drove and Diana sat in the front passenger seat.

"Are we taking Caffrey to the hospital, boss?"

Peter looked up, his hand gently brushing at his partner's hair, as he shook his head.

"My house. Nobody can know he's alive yet. We have to keep this quiet till we know what's going on. Understand?"

Both agents nodded solemnly as Diana glanced back at him.

"Are you going to tell Hughes?"

Peter thought about it a moment. He had to let his boss know but in due time. Neal was alive but everyone thought he was dead, a death certificate on file. Someone had planned this, to take the young man from them and he still had to figure out who.

"Let me handle that. We still don't know who wanted everyone to think Neal was dead. There's a conspiracy there. Find all you can on Rudolfe, make sure he really doesn't know anything about the false Count. It could be an associate of his for all we know."

The agents nodded their heads as they pulled up to the Burke home and quietly and gently carried Neal from the car to the door. Thankfully El wasn't anywhere to be seen as they carried the young man upstairs. It was now just after 3 am as they carried Neal to the guestroom. Peter heard another door open and footsteps.

"Peter, is that you?"

Elizabeth called from the hallway, Diana moving back to speak with his wife as Peter and Jones settled the unconscious Neal Caffrey on the bed. He gently undressed the young man down to his boxers and covered him up as his wife walked in. She looked curious if not upset.

"Peter... what's going on? Tell me what..."

Her voice cut off suddenly, a gasp escaping her lips as she moved closer and looked at the figure sleeping in their guest room. Jones left them alone as he joined Diana out in the hallway. He felt his wife squeeze his arm tightly as she moved even closer and reached to touch the person before them.

"He's real. Peter... what's going on?"

Peter shrugged as he wiped tiredly at his face, hugging his wife close.

"I don't know but he's here. He's back with us, El. I don't know how to explain it but he's really here."

She nodded, his wife obviously in a bit of shock as she sat on the edge of the bed and gently brushed the hair of their friend. It was hard to believe that Neal was back with them after the week they'd had. Peter had watched the young man die and his wife had dealt with the aftermath of being kidnapped by him, both dealing with their friend's death and keeping what they thought were his ashes over their mantle. Someone had gone through the trouble of making this look real but Neal had escaped and returned to them.

"I'll be right back, El."

His wife nodded without looking up, her eyes glued to the figure on the bed as he went outside and closed the door.

"Thank you both for this. I never would have known what to do or believed it if I'd done this on my own. Just... keep it between us. I'll call Hughes in the morning and fill him in. Not a soul can know about this till we know why."

Jones and Diana nodded at the urgency of his tone as he led them back downstairs and they said their good-byes. He closed and locked the door before going to the kitchen briefly to grab a beer from the fridge. He took a long pull of the bottle, a cough making him turn.

"He's sleeping ok but he's in pain. He needs a hospital Peter but I understand why you brought him here. I heard you talking to Jones and Diana... I guess that means I can't tell June?"

He nodded sadly, moving closer to hug her tight as he put the beer down on the counter. El leaned into him, her head nestled against his chest as he tried to figure out exactly what was going on. They had gone through one of the worse losses of their lives, his partner and friend dying barely a week ago and now... Neal was back. Someone had gone through extreme measures to fake the young man's death and make everyone think he was truly dead and gone. Peter was going to find out who.

"We have to keep his presence quiet until we know who did this. Someone wanted us to believe he was dead. Whoever took him wanted him for a reason and they meant to keep him. They planned this from the beginning and would have gotten away with it if not for Neal."

She hugged him, taking the beer he'd opened and taking a swig. He smiled at the look on her face as he pulled another one from the fridge and they went to the couch and sat there a moment drinking, arms wrapped around the other as they contemplated the return of Neal Caffrey.

**()()()**

Neal didn't understand why or how but Peter was there, Jones and Diana nearby as he passed out. He thought he felt them nearby, their presence keeping him sane when his mind refused to tell him anything of the past week he had lost. Five days. He had lost five whole days! He tried to wrap his mind around it as he floated in the darkness and let the pain wash over him. It was better than the nothingness he knew he'd been in. Who were those men at the office? Where had he been and what was he doing they were looking for him? One of them had mentioned a man named Soren. Who was he and what did he want from him?

He felt a flash of memory hit him like a fist between the eyes, the wind knocked out of him even in his sleep as he let out a low gasp and barely audible cry.

_**We have to finish this soon. He's resisting your training. Maybe he's stronger than you think, Soren.**_

_Someone was talking, a voice he didn't recognize. He was unable to move, his arms and body strapped down securely as a very dim and blurry scene came to mind. A face floated before him like a ghost haunting his nightmares. It was Chris but he wasn't the one speaking._

_**He will succumb. He's a very good thief. We need his talents to keep up our reserves. Count Rudolfe knows nothing of this and I intend to keep it that way. You said that office held something of value. Once he's ready, we will use him.**_

_The voices continued to talk in the background, Neal uncertain what it was they were discussing as his eyes moved between the speakers but returned to the image of Chris standing there silently. Why didn't his friend ever speak? Where was Alex?_

_**Of course Soren. We just have to break his mind down. The drugs are working but he is strong willed, more so than his friend here or the girl but she is only eye candy. I think she would make a lovely concubine...**_

_He felt himself struggling at those words, a growl growing in his throat as he saw Chris turn to look at him impassively. There was something there, a kind of curious glance that made him think his friend wasn't as far gone as he seemed. The other figures moved closer, holding him till he felt something prick his neck and a warmth pass through his body from the injection site. He was fighting the effects, begging silently for Chris to free them but the thief was theirs but for that look he found when Neal had reacted to their speech about Alex. They wouldn't touch her... not if he could help it. Maybe Chris knew that he was protecting her or maybe... he was farther away than they knew. Neal felt his mind going fuzzy as the memory faded to one last look at his dead friend and then darkness._

He woke up to find himself staring up at a familiar ceiling. His eyes moved around the room till they fell on the figure of a man with brown hair slumped in a chair not too far from him. The figure looked uncomfortable, arms crossed protectively over their chest, head leaning forward as they seemed to defy gravity and not fall out of the chair. Neal didn't know what to think, his mind going back to the darkness and blankness. He remembered little of how he had come to be here or where he had been before. He swallowed hard, licking at his lips as he made an effort to sit up and reach for the figure beside him. The action made him grimace and groan with pain, two brown eyes suddenly looking back at him.

"Neal? Hey buddy, lay back."

Peter was gently pressing him back to the mattress, adjusting the pillows and blanket around him. Neal noticed he was down to his boxers as he eased back onto the pillows and tried to relax.

"Peter... how... did I... get here?"

He was genuinely confused uncertain what had happened to him beyond their last meeting. He'd been setting up a way to find Alex. Mozzie was going to help him. Now he was here and he had been shot? He could feel a pain in his side, the bandage obvious.

"It's ok. Just rest. Did you need anything? Water... food?"

Neal nodded at the request, feeling a dryness in his mouth. He felt like he hadn't eaten or had anything to drink in days. Peter got up and left the room a moment, the sound of his footsteps fading as he went downstairs and there was another voice. He could just make it out.

"He is? Go rest honey. I'll take care of it."

The voice of Peter was more muted as other footsteps, quicker steps moved towards the door before pausing. The door opened slowly revealing the figure of Elizabeth Burke with a tray in her arms.

"Neal... I brought you some water and soup. How are you feeling?"

He shrugged tiredly, moving ever so slightly to sit up and get more comfortable.

"Like I lost a week. I don't... remember anything. What happened to me?"

Elizabeth didn't say anything as she helped him sit up, putting a small tray over his lap so he could eat his food comfortably. Her eyes didn't meet his for a moment before finally he grasped her hand in his and she looked directly at him.

"Not now, Neal. You need to get better."

She sat and watched him but he saw the nervousness in her before he had let go of her hand. El had flinched slightly at his touch, something she'd never done in the past. Her manner was still caring and friendly but something had changed.

"El... there's a call for you downstairs. Yvonne?"

She nodded at Peter, patting Neal more gently if not cautiously on the shoulder than she had in the past before leaving him. She looked uncomfortable with him which he'd never known her to be. He looked up from his soup to Peter for guidance but the agent just waited a moment, back to him before closing the door and leaning against it.

"Peter, why is El acting so oddly towards me? I get the feeling I've missed something but..."

He tried to think why as if he should know but his mind refused to tell him. Neal saw an uncomfortable look on his friend's face before Peter shuttered it and walked over, taking the seat he'd had before.

"Neal... what do you remember of the past week if anything? It's important."

Peter's tone was firm but held a hint of concern. The agent wasn't telling him something.

"You found me on the roof and we talked about the case. Why? What happened? Am I in trouble?"

He saw the look on Peter's face and then a shake of his head. It told him very little if anything but something was definitely up.

"I don't think this is the right time to tell you what happened but you should know. Neal... I know you weren't in your right mind and considering everything that happened..."

Peter was trying to justify something, something he had done but Neal remember nothing. His mind was a total blank.

"Just tell me, Peter. It can't be that bad."

He was trying to be calm but he wasn't expecting what the agent told him next.

"It was, Neal. You... took Elizabeth hostage."

Neal blinked, his mind reeling at the idea of himself taking anyone hostage. He had never taken a hostage in all of his criminal career. It wasn't in his nature to do that. He looked at the agent incredulously but Peter's face was tight with emotion and he knew whatever he was about to follow up with had to be bad.

"You had her at gun point in... in our home. I tried to talk you out of hurting her and you finally let her go but..."

This couldn't be happening! Neal listened to the story his friend told him uncertain how to react. Why would he have taken El as a prisoner much more used a gun to do it? It wasn't... him!

"I talked you down but you tried to shoot me, hitting me in the shoulder. The SWAT..."

Peter's voice choked on the last bit, pausing to catch himself and continue. Neal felt a cold revelation wash over him, a part of him knowing his friend spoke the truth but... his mind still refused to tell him how he knew that.

"The SWAT team... someone shot you. You died, Neal. They pronounced you dead on the scene and carried you off. You're not supposed to be here."

Neal dropped the spoon for the soup, his jaw slack in shock. He had taken El hostage, shot his friend and partner and been killed but... he was here and alive wasn't he? Neal Caffrey was still alive unless... His mind flashed back a blurry hash of vision suddenly that made his head throb in pain as he fell back against the pillows and seemed to seize from the sheer volume of memory.

"Neal? Neal answer me. Neal!"

_He heard Peter's voice but his body was trembling, shaking as he saw the flash of memory and saw himself standing in the Burkes' living room with a gun to Elizabeth's temple. He saw Peter standing before him, placing his gun to the side as he tried to talk him down. The agent had come to help him regardless. The memory flashed forward and he felt the pain of the shot to his side, seeing the blood on his friend's hands and shoulder. Peter was trying to staunch the flow from his wound, save him despite what he had done._

"Neal... he's not responding El. We need to call a doctor. NEAL!"

_The con felt a comforting hand on his hair, brushing at it and calming him. He saw an image of El looking down at him in the past, her face frightened and yet she was crying for him: The man who had taken her hostage. She had mourned for him. The vision faded and so did the seizure as his body relaxed and he slumped back against the bed, eyes closing as he passed out._

**()()()**

_**Don't... let go!**_

_Someone called out to him to hold on but they were slipping away from him, his life slipping away from him as he dangled from the rope and felt a wet warmth dripping heavily from his neck. He was dying, the world going black as the night they were in, his vision fading till..._

He woke up with a start, staring around the plain room he slept in. His mind was a blank but for that one memory and his instructions. Soren was the one who had helped him, brought him back from the land of the dead. He had been the one who told him who had killed him and caused everything to happen. He wanted revenge and Soren would help him gain back what he had lost. That was all he thought about.

He sat up and finally stood, walking across the cold floor to the small bathroom. He stared at his face in the mirror and saw the face of a dead man looking back. He had died and Soren had brought him back for the sole purpose of revenge. Revenge had kept him going all these years and now, he could finally be able to have what he had lost so many years ago. He washed his face, looking at the scar across his neck before he pulled on his robe and wrapped a scarf to hide it. Soren provided him with everything and Soren was the one who would help him get his revenge and more back.

His footsteps were quiet but then he was a thief so he knew how to be silent when need had for it. He quietly snuck into another room, a room Soren forbid him to be but he had to enter and see. His eyes gazed at the figure laying still and unmoving on the bed. She was as beautiful as he remembered her, like a doll in a pretty dress but her eyes should have more life than this. She was staring blankly ahead, body immobile with one arm connected to an IV that fed her with a drug that kept her still. Soren was going to make her like him and then... then he could have her back. Alex would be his again once he killed the one person between them. Neal had escaped but he would never work with the thief willingly again. Soren might be his master but Neal Caffrey was the man who had killed him that night. Left him to die and taken the woman he loved.

"N... al."

Her voice had a longing in it, eyes looking towards him before they slipped back to white and she seemed to sleep. She was calling for Him but despite Soren's need for an extra hand, Chris would never let him keep Neal alive. He would kill him and run off with Alex before that ever happened. Lucky for him, Neal had escaped.

_Soon, Alex. Soon we'll be together. Remember the times we had before you brought your friend? I want us to be that way again. Free._

He reached down and kissed her, sounds drawing his attention to a door in the corner as he left quietly back to the hallway and his own room. He was tired of his half-life. He had to gain his life back and once Neal Caffrey was gone, everything would fall back into place.

**()()()**

Peter held the young man down, talking to him, comforting him till Neal had finally relaxed and his body stopped twitching and seizing. Something had happened and as much as they needed a doctor, they couldn't call just any doctor. If only he knew where Mozzie was, maybe the little guy had a friend.

"Peter, hon... want me to call June? Maybe..."

She was reading his mind and he nodded, Elizabeth leaving the room as he heard her pull out her cell and dial up Neal's landlady's number. June would know hopefully how to contact Mozzie and if not him, someone who could help. She had her own connections as he'd found out on several occasions. June was an enigma, her late husband Byron having been a reformed con. That was probably what had drawn her to Neal at the thrift store and kept her watching him like a mother would a child. She knew how he was and how to keep him safe. June had lived that life and skirted it with ease back into one of lawfulness. She wasn't always the right influence but she never let Neal fall too far from grace.

He gently brushed his friend's hair, holding the young man's hand in his own as he watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Neal was alive but something kept him from remembering. They had done something to his friend but he had no idea what much had been done or by who. "_They_" had wanted him badly enough to have him nearly killed by the very people who were his friends. What if SWAT hadn't been there? What if Neal hadn't let Elizabeth go... could Peter have held back to keep the young man safe or save his wife? He thought back to the nightmare he'd had when he first read the case that had started this all. He had been worrying about Neal. Maybe something had been trying to warn him of this even then. Perhaps he had seen the signs of someone trying to get to Neal but had failed to see it.

"Peter... June knows. I told her not to tell anyone. She's going to send her doctor over. You remember Dr. Munroe. She'll bring him over herself."

He nodded to her as she re-entered the room and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Neal looked so helpless and vulnerable, his hair mussed, face flushed ever so slightly pink and his lips parted slightly and moving as if he were trying to speak. He brought out a certain parental instinct in the two; A kind of younger sibling vibe that made them want to help him and lead him in the right direction.

"I need to call Hughes. He knows I'm out sick but not why. I didn't have time to really talk to him yet. It's nearly lunch time. Let me call. I may have to go in for a few and let him know what's up but he needs to know."

El gave him a squeeze as he rose and left, looking back to see her nervously tending their friend. Despite her love for Neal, what happened between them was still unresolved. He could see how tense she still was thinking that their soft spoken friend had taken her at gun point. It had been so unexpected he later found out when they'd had more time to speak of it. She never spoke of Neal in an ill way, her manner more confused at what could have made someone so gentle and kind do what he had done. Neal would never hurt anyone and yet someone had made him take her hostage. Peter remembered the actions of his friends that day and knew Caffrey had been no more than a puppet being yanked around. His manner had been tense and unnaturally stiff, nothing like their carefree friend.

Peter pulled out his cell and walked downstairs as the call went through.

"_Hughes... Peter I thought you were out sick today. What's on your mind?_"

He swallowed hard uncertain what to say considering what he would have to tell his boss.

"Yes... I needed to talk to you about that sir. Do you have a few minutes to come visit me or I can see you in your office but here would be far more convenient."

He knew he sounded like he was making little sense but he had to be careful what he said. Their phone had been tapped in the past as had his cell. He kept his cards to him as much as he could, Reese sounding a bit curious.

"_Is something the matter, Peter? Is it Elizabeth? I'm about to finish off some paper work here but I can be there in 30 if that's ok._"

Peter felt a weight off his shoulders. Better if they did it here than in public at the office. He had to keep things quiet. He hoped Diana and Jones were doing their part. He nodded.

"Elizabeth is fine. I just need to talk to you about something of a delicate matter. I can order in if you're interested in lunch."

Hughes answered back, the sound of a stapler in the background.

"_Sure. I'm game. See you in 30._"

Peter nodded with a relieved smile.

"Thank you Reese."

He hung up the call and looked back upstairs. How was he going to explain that Neal Caffrey was alive? Would Hughes look at it the way he was although even with it only having been 8 or so hours since the call, Peter was still trying to piece his mind around the incident. He looked at the mantle and the ashes. Who's ashes were in that urn? Was someone at the hospital involved with the cover-up or were they as much a victim as they had been? He heard a car pull up outside and peeked out the window to see June's Bentley pulling up. She stepped out with an older white haired man he had met a few times before. Peter opened up the door and waved them up as the two figured moved closer.

"Peter... It's so good to see you again! I contacted our friend like you asked but no clue if he will come out of hiding. Dr. Munroe here has offered his services for your sick friend if you want to explain."

The agent nodded at her coy manner as they all stepped inside and he closed and locked the door. The doctor looked between them curiously.

"I get the feeling we're playing with some kind of cloak and dagger situation. Am I to forget what I see, Agent Burke?"

Peter smiled slightly as he pointed upstairs and led the way.

"I can only say keeping this between as few people as possible is a good thing. Not certain who may be looking for our patient."

The two guests nodded as Peter opened up the guestroom door and led them inside. Elizabeth was still by Neal's bedside, her hand holding his.

"June... Dr. Munroe. He hasn't waken up since the seizure but he's been quiet."

She moved aside as the doctor moved closer and examined not only the young man's pulse and heart rate but his wound.

"Pulse is a bit faster than normal, heart beat skipping a bit. I'd say he's been given something strong but I'm not certain what. I'd have to do some blood work. I may have to come back to take samples. Let me check his reactions."

The doctor shone a light in Neal's eyes as he opened up one lid and saw the dilated eye retract only a tiny bit.

"He's definitely been given some heavy dose of something. Once I take the blood samples and have them analyzed, I'll be able to do more for him. For now, I will clean and sew up this wound. It's not infected but it does have some redness I'm worried about."

El spoke up as the doctor started to remove the bandage and pull more fresh gauze from his bag.

"He seized a few minutes ago. Peter and I... we weren't sure what to do other than to try and keep him calm and relaxed. It was only a brief seizure but he looked like he was fighting something."

The doctor nodded, asking her more details about the episode as he pulled out a bottle of antiseptic.

"Thank you Mrs. Burke. Once we know what he was given, we can help him better. You've done very well so far."

Peter and the others nodded at the doctor before he noticed June didn't move, her eyes staring at the young man sadly. El was at the older woman's side, an arm wrapped around her for comfort as they left the doctor to care for Neal's wound.

"I can't believe he's really here. When you told me... I wasn't sure I believed you but I knew you wouldn't kid about something like this. Who would do such a thing to Neal? Have you found out anything more about his kidnappers, Peter?"

He shook his head at her concern, June giving a small nod of her head in reply.

"They still have Alex for all I know. He was looking for her. Said they had taken her before everything happened. I think he went to the Waldorf that night to free her but something went wrong. I'm still on leave from work till they finish the investigation. Neal may have pulled a gun on El but it wasn't by his own choosing. Someone coerced him. He told me... he told me that day he was shot that he tried not to hit me. Neal knows how to handle a gun so his hitting me in the shoulder was a way to show he was trying to resist whomever did this."

June nodded as did El, both women looking worried with concern over the young man in the next room. They saw the doctor stand up and move away from Neal, bag in hand.

"He should be ok for now. I left some additional bandages and meds on the nightstand to dress his wound. I'll be back later to take a blood sample. We'll find out what he's been given. So far he's resisted the effects pretty well if he's still with you. Just call me if he shows any signs of seizing again."

The doctor handed them a card as he walked back downstairs with June and El. Peter stayed up top as he went back inside the guest room and looked at his sleeping friend. Neal's body was tense, his face tight with pain or something else. He looked to be fighting against something, the agent wishing he knew what so he could help. He sat at his friend's side as he grasped one hand in his own.

"Well figure this out, Neal. Don't worry. I won't let them get you again."

He felt a gentle squeeze back before Neal's hand went limp again. He sighed, brushing at his friend's hair and hearing a quiet sigh escape the con's lips.

**()()()**

_Neal continued to dream, seeing himself with the gun and holding Elizabeth Burke hostage. Seeing Peter try to talk him down and his hand pulling the trigger to shoot his friend and mentor before everything turned to pain. Peter hovered over him in the dream, the agent begging him to hold on but he couldn't, his body going lax and cold. He had died that day, Neal Caffrey the con had actually died that day._

He struggled with the memories, trying his best to figure out why and how when that voice spoke to him.

_Nicholaus... dearest Nicholaus._

He fought to ignore it but the voice came from inside of him, a darker place than he knew. His face twisted some in his sleep, lips twitching.

_You're reborn now. You have died and left the life you had behind. They were not your friends in your old life. You were a slave to the one you called a friend. He was your enemy. Remember that, Nicholaus. Peter Burke was not your friend. You were no more than a tool to him. A lapdog that did his bidding. You have no allegiance to the agent who arrested and tamed you._

Neal fought the words but something about them rang true in his fevered mind, an ache pushing out any resistance as he nodded back. Some part of him believed the voice, too weak to fight against the pain. To fight was to hurt and he no longer wished to hurt. He was a new person. He was no longer Neal but Nicholaus. Soren had saved him. Peter had let him die.

_You must get rid of him and come back to us. You have something I need. Nicholaus. Bring me what you took from the office. You were supposed to bring it to me._

He nodded at the voice, body reacting as if they were with him talking in the room.

"Return... need to... return."

**()()()**

Reese Hughes showed up at the Burke home around 1 PM. He was greeted by Peter as the agent glanced around for someone else.

"Elizabeth out?"

Peter nodded as he closed the door behind his boss and they moved to the sofa to sit.

"She had a client meeting today. Probably best with all the excitement we've had lately."

Hughes nodded, looking up at the urn on the mantle, he noticed it was missing as he arched a brow at his agent.

"Is something the matter, Peter? I know you called me about this being a delicate matter. I see that Caffrey's ashes are gone."

Peter looked up and blushes slightly as he tried to find a way to say what he needed. This was not going to be easy.

"Sir... Reese. There's no easy way to say this so I'll just tell you straight out. Neal Caffrey isn't dead."

Reese was suddenly staring at him, an odd glance from his boss making him more nervous.

"I understand you want to believe he's still with you but to say he's not dead, Peter... His body was cremated! There's no coming back without a body even if there was a miracle. What is it you're trying to tell me?"

Peter stood, indicating his boss follow him as he headed upstairs. Reese looked more than curious if not perturbed.

"If this isn't proof that the dead return, I don't know what is, Reese."

He opened up the guestroom door and motioned for his boss to go in first. The man looked at him questioningly as he turned and paused. The man was frozen to the spot, Peter waiting to see how his friend would respond. After a moment, Hughes walked a bit closer to the figure sleeping in the bed, reaching to touch them and looking as if he'd been burned. Reese turned and looked at him, his eyes filled with disbelief before they exited and closed the door.

"You weren't lying about him being alive. Peter... what's going on?"

His boss was upset but not angry. He was just glad the man seemed to understand.

"I don't understand it either. He called... around 2 am this morning. I didn't believe it myself but I called Diana and Jones to go with me figuring it must be some kind of trick. They were the first to find out as I did that Caffrey was still alive. Someone purposely wanted us think he wasn't just dead but they switched bodies and cremated someone to make sure we didn't investigate further."

Reese nodded, his hand rubbing at his chin in thought.

"So how many people know about Caffrey? I'm guessing you're trying to keep this hush hush till we find the people who took him."

Peter nodded.

"There's Diana, Jones, June, my wife and a doctor because Neal had a seizure so we called June and she brought her personal doctor. He's going to help us with this. He's been helpful and discreet in the past."

Hughes nodded.

"Ok, I'll play along. He doesn't have an anklet so he can't be tracked but you need to keep an eye on him. We don't want to lose the boy again."

He patted Peter on the shoulder both agents nodding in agreement.

"No. We don't. Thank you for understanding the situation. I appreciate it, Sir."

Reese shook his head.

"I need to head back to the office. Rain check on the lunch but I will see what I can find on that side with Jones and Barrigan. Keep him safe and yourself, Peter."

**()()()**

Neal kept hearing the voice in his head, his own lips silently moving now in reply. He had to act soon or Soren would leave him behind. Soren was his friend and the one who had brought him back. Peter... the agent had let him die. He remembered the sensation of being buried, dirt falling on his face and his nails digging at the wood in an attempt to free himself. It had all been Peter's fault.

His eyes popped open and he looked around a familiar room. Others had been there, he had heard their voices muted in his unconscious but they weren't important. He had a task to perform. Soren was waiting for him but he was also patient. Neal had things to do before he left. He quietly sat up, his side still hurting as he pushed himself to his feet and wavered. He had to prepare and his first thought was to take a shower. That would be the natural thing to do.

Neal looked around, seeing a bag of clothes he recognized. He grabbed up a clean tee, boxers and a familiar robe as he made his way out of the room and down to his left to the bathroom. The house was silent, sunlight streaming from the few windows indicating it was still daytime. How long had he slept? Neal still felt a bit dizzy but he needed to feel clean, the stench of death still on him as he eased himself into the shower and turned on the water as hot as he could stand. He peeled off the bandage off his abdomen to peer beneath before dropping it aside. Someone had stitched up the wound and cleaned it but he was no longer who he had been. He was Nicholaus now. Soren had renamed him to something he could use in his new life.

The hot water seemed to take the chill of death from him, easing his body to something that felt natural as he gently scrubbed the dirt and blood away without messing up his stitches. The con knew he had to be prepared. Soren was waiting for him. He paused when he heard a knock at the door.

"Peter?"

Had he locked the door? Elizabeth was outside calling for the agent, his supposed friend. Neal felt a curse on his lips but he stopped himself and kept quiet. He heard her quiet steps move away as he finished with the shower and toweled off. He found a fresh bandage, placing it on the wound as he pulled on clean clothes and tied his robe around him. Neal opened the bathroom door to find Elizabeth standing in the hallway near the guestroom looking at him curiously.

"Neal... are you ok?"

He saw her hesitation as he walked closer, Elizabeth moving a few steps back unconsciously. She was worried about him but her natural caution told her to stay back. He remained quiet, smiling inwardly at her nervousness till he felt a familiar smile ease itself onto his lips and she seemed to relax. He could fool her if anyone.

"I'm fine. I just felt like I needed a shower. Sorry I worried you."

He had a feeling his words were too formal but she didn't seem to notice as her concern took over and she moved closer. The predator in him, a part he rarely used in his old life seemed to be more alive in this one. It wanted to feel her fear again as it had when he died. He had liked having such power over another person. His head suddenly hurt him, his legs feeling weak as another thought popped into his head. He saw himself hurt and El was there, hugging him. It was only a momentary lapse from the new Neal as he found himself back in the bedroom. She was sitting beside him now, innocent and easy prey. He shook his head fighting the thought. A part of him was rejecting this new mindset. He pulled his robe tighter around himself, a blush coming to his cheeks.

"El..."

She was looking at him with concern for his well-being. A part of him thought her foolish to fall for his tricks but another part knew she really cared for him. Finally she nodded in understanding as she gently kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room. He heard the door close as he continued to sit there and tried to figure out what had happened. He was supposed to be doing something. Soren...

Neal stood up on shaky legs, walking over to what remained of his bloody clothes. It looked as if Elizabeth had washed them and sewn up the shirt as much as possible. He felt a warm feeling as he touched the part she had sewn. She cared for him more than he thought she should. He was a thief and a liar and yet...

He felt around in the pockets but didn't find what he wanted. The item was gone or missing. Could he have lost it?

"Neal? I have lunch downstairs if you're hungry."

Elizabeth's voice came through the door soft and almost motherly. He nodded instinctively, his answer from the heart.

"Thank you. Be right down."

His eyes went from the door back to his clothes. Suddenly he'd forgotten what he was thinking about. He had been looking for something hadn't he? He glanced at the clothes but tossed them aside to pull on another pair of khaki pants, a white linen shirt and some comfortable top-sider loafers. June must have dropped some things off. His mind went back to what it normally thought about, thoughts of Soren and whatever missing object he needed disappearing for the moment as Neal Caffrey returned.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _Uh-oh. Looks like Neal's got a bit of a dual personality thing going on here. Things are definitely getting more interesting so something's about to happen. Will hopefully have another chapter up by the end of the day if all goes well._


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

Peter was surprised when he came home to find Neal sitting at the dining room table seemingly healthier than he had been the day before. It had been 36 hours since the young man had been found and he was already looking more like his old self than the agent could account for. That was a good thing he thought but it seemed rather quick even for the great Neal Caffrey.

"Neal... you look better."

The young man nodded, smiling back somewhat tiredly at the agent.

"Definitely feeling better. El's in the kitchen."

Peter nodded as he dropped off his jacket and keys by the door then moved forward, patting the young man on the shoulder before entering the kitchen where his lovely wife was cooking. Elizabeth turned and smiled, moving over to him as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Peter... didn't expect you so soon. I was just fixing something for lunch. _Neal seems to be feeling better._"

She kept her voice low on the last part, both of them turning to look at the enigma that was Neal Caffrey. He should be dead but he was back with them now. He squeezed her close in a hug, their lips meeting a moment before she turned back to the stove.

"Lunch should be ready soon. Wash up."

She kissed him one more time before returning to her task of making lunch and Peter moved out to the dining room to talk to his friend. Neal was quiet, more so than he normally would be but under the circumstances it made sense. He passed by as he went upstairs to wash up and get ready to eat. He heard footsteps following as he reached the top and saw Neal there.

"Any news? I know you're looking into what happened."

Peter motioned for Neal to follow as he entered the bathroom, washing his hands quickly.

"We might have a lead on the why but not who. All of those burglaries you thought might be associated with your dead friend. They have a tie."

Neal looked intrigued as he leaned on the door frame, Peter drying his hands as they left for the stairs and paused before the guestroom door.

"All of the items stolen were former property of the Count du Rudolfe. I don't think he's involved but it's odd that so many of his family heirlooms have shown up here and several other countries. Diana and Jones are still collecting information."

Neal nodded at him with a slight frown.

"They still have you on leave? Can't Hughes do anything about that? Whatever happened, it's my fault."

Peter was surprised how adamant the young man was to protect him but for now they couldn't let anyone know Neal was alive. It would actually make things worse with their superiors although Hughes was doing his best to get the agent active again.

"Hughes is working on it but since your _death_... things are much more complicated. We know someone is looking for you so we can't let you come back till we know who and catch them in the act. Patience is key here, Neal."

He saw the rebellion in his friend's eye and held up a hand.

"No buts... it's being handled. Now, let's go downstairs and eat. Whatever my wife is cooking smells really good and I'm starving!"

**()()()**

Two more days passed and Dr. Munroe had come to visit Neal. Everything seemed to be better, his eyes less dilated and his wound healing with no complications. They still needed to do some more blood work to be certain the drugs were leaving his system but for now, Neal Caffrey was alive and doing better than expected. If anything, Neal felt a sense of relief at that thought, the same mirrored in his friends' faces.

"Thank you doctor. We appreciate your cooperation and help."

Peter was walking downstairs with the doctor as El stayed behind with him. Neal was rolling his sleeve back down covering the small cotton wad on his arm taped in place where the doctor had taken the blood sample. It stung but it was worth it to find out what if anything could help him remember what happened. The good doctor had given them a partial analysis of the drugs in his system, some of them very potent hallucinogens but some of them were hard to detect through normal means. Dr. Munroe was getting a colleague to work on the other ones and tell him what Neal had been given. The cocktail was one that didn't leave the system quickly but they would find the solution. It was just a matter of time.

"Neal... I was going to order some food. Are you hungry?"

He looked up at her, Elizabeth's blue eyes staring at him with concern. He knew she was still nervous around him and he didn't blame her for that. It was a miracle he was alive and more so that she still cared about him after everything he had been told had happened. His memory still refused to yield anything beyond subtle hints and feelings that soon disappeared like the fog in sunlight. He put on his best smile and nodded.

"Yeah..."

She nodded back at him, reaching to hug him ever so gently before leaving the room. He continued to sit there on the edge of the bed unable to remember what had happened to him before he'd woken up here when he heard a cough and looked up to find Peter standing there.

"You ok? You seem far away. Remembered anything yet?"

The agent walked into the room and sat beside him as Neal continued to fiddle with his sleeve. Peter finally reached over and buttoned it for him as Neal nodded back in thanks.

"You sure you're ok?"

Peter's voice was genuinely concerned but what could Neal tell him? He'd been having nightmares but he remember nothing since that day on the roof at the FBI building. He shrugged.

"I'm fine. Just tired. Head's aching a bit but I can't take much of anything since Dr. Munroe is still finding out what's in my bloodstream. Maybe I'm detoxing... El said something about lunch?"

Peter smiled at him, patting his shoulder as they stood.

"Yeah, I think she was ordering in. Not sure what though. Come on, we can sit on the back patio. Satchmo needs some air."

**()()()**

The lunch had been take out from a local Chinese restaurant. Everyone was happily full as they sat on the back patio drinking iced tea and enjoying the weather and company. Peter stood up and excused himself as his cell rang leaving El and Neal alone. Elizabeth seemed to be doing better at handling her fear around Neal but he was still worried for the both of them and their friendship after what had happened. He stayed by the window to observe as he took the call from Diana.

"_Boss... you might want to come to my place. Jones is here and we have something you need to see._"

Peter watched his wife smiling and laughing at something Neal said, the scene making him feel better at having to leave them alone. It wouldn't be for long but if Diana had information about the case...

"Give me a few minutes."

He hung up and walked back out to where his CI and wife were still talking jovially about something.

"I heard laughter. Should my ears be burning?"

El reached up and hugged him, slapping him playfully on the arm before kissing him.

"We were discussing an event I've been working on. The client is absolutely anal about every detail. I told you about what happened."

Peter had to think a moment before he smiled and nodded.

"Right... everything has to be feng shui'ed with mirrors all around. Sounds like a mental case but if their paying I guess it's ok."

El stuck her tongue out at him before he coughed and told them the news.

"I have to go... shouldn't be too long but something came up I need to look into. Call me if you need anything."

They both looked at him curiously, El comfortable and calm as he hugged and kissed her one more time before he left. He peered back out the window at the two as they talked and he knew that everything was going back to normal. Now if they could just figure out what had happened to Neal, everything _would_ be normal.

Peter drove to Diana's apartment, knocking on the door and hearing quick footsteps.

"Peter... you won't believe what we found."

He had barely dropped his coat on a chair as she walked over to him with what looked like a photo. She handed it to him as he held it up and gave it a good look. The man was in his late 40s to early 50s with salt and peppery hair and green eyes. He was hard to miss.

"This our perp?"

She nodded.

"Andre Sorenson. Father was German; Mother was French. He works with Count du Rudolfe as his personal assistant. I'm thinking he cooks the books with all those missing items he keeps stealing back."

Peter nodded as he gave a nod to Jones and joined the two agents sitting in the living room. Diana handed him a file with more information that he quickly read through. Peter whistled through his teeth.

"Our boy's been busy. When Neal and his friends did their little con against him, he was pretending to be his boss."

Jones interrupted.

"When the cat's away... Sorenson owes money to the Russian mafia, the Japanese mafia... he's a regular poster boy for _Gambler's Anonymous_ but with his diplomatic status from his boss, he's fairly immune to most local laws. That's what's been keeping him alive so far. He's basically been selling off several rare pieces to pay off his debts then stealing them back before the boss notices."

Peter nodded, rubbing at his chin.

"Perfect cover. He probably tells the Count that whatever item is currently missing has been misplaced or is out for a scheduled appraisal or cleaning. No wonder he's interested in Neal. He knows a good asset when he sees it. Make a copy of all of this for me so I can take it to Hughes. Good work! I think Neal will soon be making a return trip over the river Styx courtesy of Charon himself."

**()()()**

Neal helped Elizabeth clean up after lunch, offering to make coffee once they had finished washing up the few dishes. El went to sit on the sofa while he got the coffee and brought it back to her, sitting nearby. Satchmo yawned as he moved closer for some attention, El casually petting him as they talked and sipped on the coffee.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Neal. Peter... he won't tell you this but he was... (yawn) having nightmares."

She started to yawn quite a bit, leaning back in the chair as she continued to sip on the coffee and finally he took the cup from her.

"He... missed you, Neal. (yawn) I... missss...ed... you."

Her voice was trailing off as she slumped back against the sofa and Neal smiled. He took his cup and hers and went back to the kitchen, pouring the contents of Elizabeth's cup into the sink to reveal a white residue underneath. His manner seemed stiff and forced as he rinsed the cup out, washed it and then refilled it with regular coffee. He put both cups in the sink before pulling something off the counter and walking back towards the now sleeping Elizabeth Burke. She looked so peaceful but something in him leered at her, the item in his hand gripped tightly as he approached her. He was about to get closer when a growl distracted him. Neal looked down to see Satchmo, ears pulled back and eyes narrowed as the dog looked at him as if he were a stranger.

"Satchmo... come on boy..."

He reached down with his hand, the one holding the item behind him but the dog bared his teeth at him, nipping his hand so he cursed.

"Damn mutt!"

Neal cursed, drawing the item from behind as the dog whimpered but continued to block him from touching Elizabeth with a low growl. He was supposed to do something for Soren. Nicholaus was supposed to get rid of the past and make way for his future. He held the long kitchen knife in his hand, the metal glittering before him but Satchmo didn't flinch. Neal knew the dog was docile but he obviously cared for his owners enough to keep Nicholaus away. The con backed away, his head aching a bit as he dropped the knife to the coffee table before blinking and looking around.

"Coffee... we were... drinking coffee."

He blinked again, Neal's head clearing some but he didn't understand what was going on. Elizabeth was slumped on the couch and he looked to see his hand was bleeding some, a low whine coming from Satch as the dog moved closer and licked his hand.

"Satch?"

The dog was calm now, moving aside as Neal gently lifted El's legs onto the sofa and made her more comfortable, pulling a small blanket over her before he stepped away. Satchmo stayed by her side, eyes watching the con curiously before Neal moved back to the kitchen to wash up. He didn't remember cutting his finger but when he looked at it, it looked more like he'd been bitten. He shrugged, wrapping a small bandage around it and moving back into the outer room. He heard a car parking outside and footsteps nearing as the sound of a key was pushed into the front door. Peter was back. Neal pulled another cup from the cabinet, filling it with coffee as he retrieved his from the sink and freshened it up. The door opened up and he heard Peter call out.

"El I'm... home."

Neal peeked out, motioning at the agent to join him in the kitchen. He handed him coffee keeping his voice low.

"El was tired and crashed on the couch. So... what did you find out?"

He saw Peter take a sip of the coffee and smile, taking another before he answered.

"Lots. Our kidnapper's name is Andre Sorenson. He's the assistant for the Count du Rudolfe. I don't think the good Count realizes his number one man isn't looking out for his interests. Waiting on a warrant but we'll be contacting the Count about Sorenson."

Neal blinked but nodded. He hadn't heard the name before but it made sense someone close to the Count would be pretending to be him. He motioned for Peter to follow him upstairs. They tiptoed passed the sleeping Elizabeth and Satchmo who seemed to be guarding her. Neal didn't understand it but the dog watched him warily as both men went upstairs. He led the agent into the guestroom and pulled out the clothes they had found him in.

"I just remembered something. I noticed that Elizabeth had sewn my shirt but... Yes here it is."

He lifted his jeans, pulled out the pocket of the right pant leg revealing a tear in the lining. Peter blinked and nodded.

"He had you steal something but it's been lost. You must have dropped it somewhere between coming to and us finding you. Do you remember what it was?"

Neal shook his head, watching the agent continue to sip at his coffee. Peter started to yawn, sitting on the edge of the bed as Neal joined him. He watched his friend take more sips and yawn again, Peter's eyes drooping as Neal continued to observe.

"You look tired, Peter. Maybe you should take a nap."

The agent shook his head, stifling a yawn as he tried to get up but dropped the coffee mug as he wavered on his feet. The mug shattered on the wooden floor, liquid pooling with a slightly white residue on top. Neal felt a smile curve his lips as he put his own cup down on the nightstand, standing up as he helped Peter sit back on the bed and lay down. The agent was yawning in earnest now, eyes rolling loosely in their sockets as he gazed up at him curiously.

"I'll clean this up. You need to rest, Peter. You've made a mess of things and I'm going to fix it."

Neal was smiling broadly now, coldly almost he thought. Nicholaus was going to make things right. Peter was the reason everything had happened to Neal. Kate was dead because of him and Mozzie had been shot...

Peter stared up at him, brown eyes dilated from something Nicholaus had put in the coffee. It was a strong sedative he'd taken from the doctor's bag when he wasn't paying attention. Nicholaus was a smart person. Smarter than the late great Neal Caffrey and he would find the item that Neal lost and get back to Soren. Peter tried to speak, eyes looking up at him begging...

"Ne... Ne... al..."

Nicholaus reached across the helpless agent and grabbed up a pillow, holding it over Peter dangerously. Neal was nicely tucked into the background so his job would be easy. Nicholaus wouldn't feel a need to spare the agent's life.

"Thanks for reminding Neal where I left the item Soren needs. Neal is no longer necessary now. You're a much better agent than I figured but it's a shame you put so much trust in a con."

**()()()**

Elizabeth woke up with a horrible headache. She felt like she had been drugged as she fought the urge to continue sleeping and sat up. Satchmo whined beside her as she wiped at her face and glanced around the room. She was on the sofa in the living room but she didn't remember laying down. She'd been talking to Neal over coffee but that's all she recalled. Her memory was a bit fuzzy as she pushed herself up to her feet, the room spinning a bit before she stumbled towards the stairs and up. Her stomach felt a bit off as she made it to the bathroom, Satchmo in tow and threw up in the toilet. Maybe she'd gotten food poisoning? Elizabeth wasn't sure why she felt so poorly as she finished up, flushed the toilet and promptly washed her hands, face and rinsed her mouth. Her head ached slightly as she exited the bathroom, noting Satchmo looking from her to the guestroom door.

"Satch... what's wrong?"

The dog was whining still, standing by the door as she approached and opened it up.

"Peter?"

Elizabeth moved forward to the bed to find her husband slumped across the bed and the room empty. She sat on the edge of the mattress and gently shook Peter till she heard a groan. On the nightstand was a cup of coffee and in the trashcan the remnants of another. Something about the broken cup made her think back to Neal before she had fallen asleep.

"Peter... wake up."

She was gently nudging him but he was slow to respond. El started to look around the room noting a few things that made her want her husband to wake up now.

"Peter... you need to wake up!"

She slapped his face and heard a louder more audible groan. Peter was waking up.

"What did I do? I'm sorry, El."

She smiled at his apologetic tone but was more relieved he was coming to finally, brown eyes looking up at her with large pupils. She helped him sit up as he yawned.

"I feel like I slept for a week, hon."

Peter's tone was still rather sleepy but she noted his eyes looking around the room curiously.

"El... why am I sleeping in the guestroom?"

He looked confused as she had been when she woke up but Peter needed to know what she had noticed.

"Honey... Neal's gone. All his stuff is missing."

She was pleading with him to notice, his eyes looking from hers to the room again and then back again as he blinked a few times and nodded.

"Neal... I was talking to him before I felt sleepy."

She watched him look at the clock then look back at her.

"I've lost an hour. Are you ok, El?"

He was awake and worrying about her as she nodded back, helping him to his feet. Peter swayed a moment before getting his balance. They both knew something was wrong, turning as Satchmo whined.

"Hey Satch... do you know something?"

The dog looked upset but they weren't sure about what as they watched him move into the hall, pausing for them to follow. Both followed the yellow lab down stairs and to the back door. Peter moved ahead of El, telling her to stay behind him. The agent moved the dog aside as he pulled the door open and glanced outside. Nobody was there but a familiar overnight bag lay on the ground of their small patio.

"Neal's bag... El, something's wrong here. I don't understand what but... I have to call Diana and Jones. Pack some clothes. We're going."

**()()()**

He dropped the pillow, holding his head as it started to ache. Neal didn't know what was wrong, stumbling away from the bed without realizing who was there as he packed up his bag and left the room. Something told him he had to go. Someone was waiting for him.

Neal reached the bottom of the stairs and saw El still sleeping on the sofa. Satchmo growled at him then whined as he felt a certain duality in him. He had to go before something bad happened. He had to leave now before Nicholaus hurt someone. He didn't know who this other person was but they wanted to hurt his friends as he moved to the back door and exited. He had barely stepped out onto the back patio when hands pushed him hard against the side of the house, knocking the breath from him. He looked up to see Chris standing there.

"Chris?"

A fist hit him hard in the stomach, Neal pitching over as the pain overtook him. He was trying hard to catch his breath as hands lifted him up and pushed him back against the side of the house. Chris looked at him coldly, no words from his lips as he held him up and stared at him with those hazel eyes of his. Neal only saw the man that he'd left behind and the guilt he felt at having to do it.

"I'm sorry, Chris."

The dead man looked at him but there was little change in the expression before a cloth was pressed to his face. He struggled some before the scent went to his head and Neal slumped into near unconsciousness. He was just aware of someone lifting him over their shoulder as he was carried away from the Burkes' home and then everything went black.

**()()()**

Diana and Jones showed up within half an hour with Hughes and several other agents. Peter had taken the cup from upstairs in the guestroom wastebasket and put it in a clean baggie for forensics. He hoped that it would show something had been in the coffee. It was the only explanation for his sudden sleepiness and his wife's. Neal had drugged them although why was still a mystery.

"Peter..."

Hughes pulled him aside as the rest of the agents searched the house and back for clues to what had happened and where Neal may have gone.

"Reese, something doesn't sit right here. Neal's non-violent. You know that and yet he's already drugged both of us for reasons I can't fathom. Someone's still controlling him and they found out he was here and took him."

His boss nodded, moving him over to the coffee table where a scene card sat. Peter glanced at it and the item wrapped up beside it.

"No... Neal isn't a killer. This proves it! He didn't hurt El. He..."

Peter turned away, thinking or trying not to think about what the kitchen knife meant. Neal didn't hurt people. That wasn't his MO or in his nature. Hughes put an arm around him as they walked away and he saw his wife sitting outside in a cruiser. He hoped she didn't know about the knife, his expression paling as he looked at his boss.

"Don't worry Peter, El doesn't know what's up. If you want to tell her..."

Peter shook his head. There was an explanation. Maybe someone else was here physically coercing their friend. It would explain a lot although his mind was still fuzzy from their original conversation. The drug was still giving him headaches, Peter sitting down at the dining table as Reese joined him.

"We'll put you both up in a safe house. Obviously the people who wanted us to believe Neal was dead are coming back to clean up any loose ends. Diana and Jones let me know what they found. We've already sent a request to talk to Sorenson. The Count is being very cooperative now that he knows what's going on."

Peter felt a sense of relief but they still didn't know where Neal was. Soren wouldn't be foolish enough to have Neal too close at hand. Hopefully an angry Count would get the man nervous enough to admit to something.

"Thank you Reese but I need to work on this. El can go to the safe house."

Hughes raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I wasn't going to tell you this under the circumstances, but you've been placed back on duty. The powers that be finally admitted they made a mistake. Don't make me bench you, Burke. You're too close to this."

Peter leaned in close, keeping his voice low despite the anger rising in him. He had to be there when they found Neal. Reese must understand that.

"I have to be there, Reese. I'll make sure Jones and Diana do the work but I need to be there. Neal needs someone to bring him back. Please..."

Hughes was looking like he was going to disagree as he stood up and finally nodded.

"Jones and Diana are in charge of the investigation, Burke. You're there for observation and assistance. Nothing more or I will bench you."

Peter stood and thanked him as they walked to the door.

"Say good-bye to your wife. She'll be safe where they're taking her."

**()()()**

Chris didn't want to take Neal back to Soren but it was his task. They had figured out the agent had him by following his trail from the night he had vanished from the office. Neal slumped against the car door on the floor of the backseat, arms bound behind him with zip-ties, mouth full of gauze and covered with tape. He was expected to bring the con back but he had checked and the item had not been found. Soren would not be happy. They needed the item or everything would go bust.

He heard a groan as he parked the car where he had disappeared the day he nearly ran both Neal and the agent over. He pulled the semi-conscious con from the backseat, threw him over his shoulder and made his way into the building there. He walked down a small empty corridor of brick till he came to a dead end. His hand felt the wall till a part of the wall pushed in and an entrance appeared with a staircase going down. Neal groaned again as he closed the entrance up and headed downwards. The walls were stone, the stairs apparently old and worn from years of use. Chris continued to the bottom where the sound of a subway passing nearby made the structure shudder ever so slightly as he stepped out into an empty tunnel. He crossed the empty tunnel and up onto the opposite side where a maintenance door opened, two men peeking out.

"You found him. Good! Is the item on him?"

Chris shook his head, both men looking a bit upset as they took the limp form of Neal Caffrey from him.

"What about the agent and his wife?"

He shrugged as he followed them into the door and closed it. They followed the maintenance tunnel to another stair and up into a building and corridor. Chris let the two men take Neal down the hallway as he made a motion he was staying behind. When they were gone, he moved into a room surreptitiously, closing the door behind him.

Alex?

He was looking at the figure on the bed. Soren kept her dressed up as she had been the night he died. _Chris remembered the dress she had worn when they had gone to rob the Count. Alex had looked beautiful. He had snuck away from helping Neal to see her but the door had been closed and he could only hear her laughter on the other end of the door. He wasn't jealous, the Count only a mark, his manner more protective as he tried not to think of what she was doing. Chris had moved along, guards coming so he had ducked into a side room._

"_The Count should be home soon. Andre told us to warn him if Rudolfe showed up early. He's in the Count's quarters last I heard."_

_The guard's voice was low but his words held some other meaning as the other guard piped in quietly._

"_He's with a woman. You know he likes to pretend to be the Count when he's away. Not many people know what Rudolfe looks like."_

_They snickered some as they passed by the door he hid behind. He heard them pass on further, relieved they had not caught Neal or found Alex. He was about to leave when he turned and saw something glittering on a table in the room. It was underneath a glass case and much prettier than the item they had come for. Chris couldn't help but move to look at it, the gold frame attracting his attention. He lifted the glass to take a closer look when he saw the flashing light and realized he had set off an alarm. He wondered if Neal had already taken the item they had come for as he quickly ducked out of the room. He no longer heard voices from the room next door as he looked up and down the hallway for Alex. He hoped she had made it to the rendezvous point as he high tailed it up the stairs to the roof._

Chris snapped out of the memory, trying to remember what he was up to as he heard voices outside. He couldn't be found here. Soren... He was scared of the man despite his need for revenge. The man could bring back the dead. He had powers to change people. Chris had been one of those that had returned... he had seen them begin the process with Neal. He couldn't go back to the other side. The cold... the darkness... he wanted to be with Alex. He wanted his old life back.

"Christophe? Where is he?"

He had to get out of the room before they found him. They were at the front door so he could sneak out the back. The door had barely shut when he heard them speaking inside.

"She's still under the influence. Good. I want her in my rooms. She thought herself smart to fool me then. The pretty fence will not be able to escape me this time."

A memory hit him as he heard them speaking. He remembered the voices in the hallway the night he died. They had talked about the Count not being the real one. Had that been Soren? Chris tried to remember but the thought left him as he moved out into the back hallway and tried his best to act casual. Nobody was in the corridor as he moved to his room and slipped inside, leaning on the door. They wanted to hurt Alex. Use her. Soren had never mentioned that when he said he would take the thieves. Chris knew he was going to get his revenge on Neal but Alex... she was his. She wasn't the one who abandoned him that night.

"Christophe?"

He heard the knock and voice, waking from his thoughts and collecting himself as he turned to open the door. He saw Soren there, the man smiling kindly at him.

"Christophe... you found our lost thief. Good work!"

He felt a smile on his lips he didn't feel but he was good at faking how he felt. He was going to run away with Alex soon. He was alive now wasn't he? Neal would be out of the way...

"The item wasn't on him?"

Chris shook his head, moving away from the door as Soren moved forward and into the room. There was a curious look on the man's face he didn't quite understand. Soren was nervous about something.

"Shame... We really need that item. Something's... something's come up. He should be conscious soon and then Nicholaus can lead you to the item in question. You will help him and bring it back to me. I have a meeting to go to."

Chris nodded, Soren still seeming more nervous than he had been in the past. Something had happened if the man who gave him life was tense. He had never seen the man upset in all the time he knew him. The confident air was broken.

"Good. Now, I will send him here and you will find what I need before I get back."

**()()()**

Peter had said his good-byes to Elizabeth, hugging her and letting her know he would find Neal and be back with her soon. She didn't seem happy about leaving him after what had happened but it was his job. El had married him for better or worse.

"Peter be safe, hon."

They hugged and kissed before the cruiser took off and he was left alone with the agents finishing up their search of his home. Diana and Jones walked over to talk to him.

"Boss, she'll be ok. How are you holding up?"

He turned and wiped at his face, head still hurting some from the after effects of whatever Neal had given them. He was still thinking about the knife on the coffee table and trying not to as he waved them over to the kitchen. He found a bottle of aspirin in the cabinet and poured himself a glass of water to take the pills before he answered them.

"I'm fine. Any clue who took Neal or where?"

Jones nodded as he led them over to the dining table and pulled out his laptop.

"Surveillance cameras. Remember the disappearing act near June's? He did it again only this time... we saw where he went."

Peter sat up, more awake than he had been despite the headache.

"Tell me more..."

Jones and Diana smiled as they sat on either side of him.

"There's a building for lease near where the car he had was abandoned this time. We found indications of old prohibition tunnels underneath. We had to go around through the subway but it led to a locked maintenance door. The city doesn't have the key so we're working on a warrant to get it open by the owners of the building it belongs to."

Peter smiled slightly. They were going to find him. Neal was going to be safe. They all would be. He felt some relief and a hope filling him when he heard the knock. They all turned, both junior agents turning with their guns ready as Diana approached the back door. She peeked out the curtain and Peter watched her stiffen slightly.

"Boss... you won't believe who's here."

He stood, moving towards the door and peeking out at a familiar figure. Any other time he might just keep the door locked but in this case, they might be useful.

"Let me talk to him."

Diana moved aside as Peter opened up the door and peered out at the figure who'd come to be as much a part of their lives as Neal.

"Mozzie..."

The little guy looked up at him with his usual nervousness, glancing around as he nodded.

"Suit... mind inviting me inside? There are eyes out here."

Peter glanced around his backyard curiously then back at the little guy before he nodded and moved aside. Mozzie slipped inside beside him pausing as he noticed the other agents moving around in the background, the evidence site cards and of course Diana and Jones. He pushed back a bit against the wall as if he were about to get mugged as Peter closed the door and locked it.

"Junior Suit and Lady Suit..."

Mozzie was watching the agents in the background finishing up whatever they had been doing as he moved a bit closer to the kitchen table and Peter.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having a Suit convention? Maybe I should come back later..."

Peter gently grasped his arm, Mozzie flinching a bit before pausing and turning back.

"You obviously have something for me. Tell me what it is."

Mozzie looked up at him with a conflicted look before finally nodding back and pulling something from the bag around him. Peter knew that bag all too well.

"Here... I heard you were having June's doc analyze the contents of Neal's bloodstream. My friend did that before he... well anyhow... Here."

Peter blinked but took the paper and gave it a look before passing it to Diana and Jones who whistled.

"Make a copy of this and send it to forensics and see who would have had access to these types of drugs. These aren't something one gets from your neighborhood pharmacy."

Mozzie coughed.

"You can keep that, Suits. I have my own copy. I intend on getting vengeance in my own manner."

Everyone looked at him, Jones and Diana moving away to make phone calls, Jones handing the copy to a passing agent after they'd made a quick snapshot for their records. Peter pulled the little guy aside into the kitchen, keeping his voice low.

"_Neal's alive._"

Mozzie looked at him with an incredulous look and then a glare that made the agent take a few steps back.

"Right... and the moon landing wasn't faked! Don't try to patronize me, Suit. I saw the death certificate same as you. He was cremated. Nobody comes back from the dead short of a messiah or Elvis!"

The little guy was getting upset, Peter pulling him further into the kitchen to calm him down.

"_Mozzie... Neal IS alive. He called us a few days ago out of the blue. Diana and Jones saw him as did Elizabeth. He's been staying with us till we figured out who it was was after him._"

He saw the wheels turning in the little guy's head and the a kind of moment of revelation.

"So this isn't some kind of trick? Why didn't you contact me sooner!"

Peter rolled his eyes at the con's indignation considering he'd washed his hands of everyone once Neal's death had been '_confirmed_.'

"We didn't know how to get to you but we sent word with June."

He felt for the little guy not knowing but he had pretty much cut ties when Neal had died. Peter noticed the little guy nodding, moving over to the coffee maker and then at the agent.

"Mind if I make some coffee?"

Peter blinked as he realized what he was asking, shaking his head.

"No go ahead. I need to make sure things are ok out there."

He made to leave when he felt a hand tugging at his sleeve and turned.

"I may have been a little rash before..."

Peter smiled and nodded, the grip on his sleeve loosening as Mozzie shrugged back and started to set up the coffee maker. He went out to check on the progress of the investigation as he noticed most of the agents were already gone. Mozzie had tried to apologize which was better than his usual accusatory nature. He could actually use the little guy's help now that he thought about it. He waited till all the agents had left, one staying outside as a guard, till he went back to talk to Mozz. The con was sitting at his dining table with two cups of coffee. He pushed one towards Peter.

"Thanks. I have a few questions about what happened to Neal."

He saw the little guy stiffen but held up a hand.

"I just want to know what he told you about this con with Alex. He told me the gist of it but I need more details if we're going to catch the guy responsible. I already have the real Count helping. Apparently the person they robbed wasn't him."

Mozzie blinked at him, leaning forward with a most intrigued look.

"So someone was posing at the Count? Tell me more, Suit."


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7)**

Neal was only slightly aware of being moved from one pair of hands to another, Chris' face blurry but obvious as he was taken by two goons. The con watched him impassively, turning away as they disappeared around a corner. This place seemed familiar to him although he wasn't sure why. Flashes of memory made him twitch in the arms of his captors as they carried him along the corridor and finally cut him loose. He slumped in their grasp, muffled sounds escaping his gagged lips as they lifted him up and into something wooden. His hands languidly scraped the sides of the container, eyes looking up and around at the blurry ceiling above.

_Don't... bury me!_

He was remembering now. He had been shot by the FBI SWAT team. Peter had been trying to talk to him about something. His hand was gripping someone tightly beside him...

_I'm... not dead! Don't..._

Neal started to struggled but they pushed the cover over the top trapping him in darkness. His lips were still taped shut, muffling his yells as he pushed up weakly at the lid. He thought he heard the sound of the lid hammered down and dirt being dropped onto the top of the lid, a feeling like he was being slowly lowered into the ground. Neal yanked the tape from his lips and yelled, calling out for mercy, eyes wide in the darkness. He was banging on the lid, something gritty falling through the cracks of what smelled like a pine coffin. There was no lining, the wood roughly hewn as he felt splinters catch his skin.

"**Let me... out! I'm alive!"**

He felt himself starting to hyperventilate, body stressing out as he felt the coffin shudder and shake as it hit what felt like the bottom of the hole they had dug. They were burying him, his heart beating too fast as if it would pop out of his rib cage. Neal clawed at the lid but it was hammered shut as he screamed and yelled, throat growing hoarse and dry. The air felt as if it were growing thinner, his body slumping back finally against the rough wood of the box as he started to give in. He was dying but he had already died.

_Nicholaus..._

Neal shook his head trying not to listen but that voice was there in his thoughts.

_Listen Nicholaus. Hear my voice and listen._

He fought but the stress and lack of air made him weak. His body started to relax, growing stiff as death washed over him again. He didn't want to die. Neal felt his eyes start to roll back in his head. The voice kept talking, low monotonous tones that breached his mind and pushed back the barriers till he was nodding in agreement with what it said. Neal Caffrey was dead and Nicholaus DeCarres sprung from where the ashes were.

_Wake Nicholaus. You know what your task was. Find me the item and bring it to me._

He was nodding silently, licking his lips as eyes rolled forward again to find himself looking up at the ceiling above. Light danced there above him in a heavenly fashion, drawing his gaze and hypnotizing him. Nicholaus sat up and gazed around, his clothes exchanged for white robes. He was reborn, a new set of clothes beside him. He had to get ready. He knew what it was he had lost and where to find it.

**()()()**

Peter spoke quietly with the Count du Rudolfe, the man having agreed to call in Andre Sorenson so they could catch him in the act. Sorenson was supposed to bring back a valuable necklace the Count had thought was in his office but now said it was out for its annual cleaning and appraisal. Rudolfe knew better but he asked his assistant to come have a meeting to look over the ledger of all items in his possession. It was time for their annual accounting, a good excuse as any to tip Sorenson's hand Peter thought as they hid agents around the Count's offices downtown and waited for the man arrive.

The Count sat at his desk flipping through a log book that caught Peter's interest as he stood off to the side of the door. He was the only agent who would be present during the meeting for obvious reasons, the other agents outside disguised as office workers or visitors to the building. They were ready if Sorenson tried anything much less ran. Peter was thinking about what to do, his gun hidden underneath his jacket. Hughes had Jones bring his service revolver and badge back to him quietly while he entertained Mozzie at his home. He felt safer for having it but nervous at the same time. He wanted to find Neal but was afraid of what might have happened to him in the meanwhile. The con had not been himself the more he started to remember past the drug induced haze. There was no blame, just worry as he shifted slightly where he stood. The Count looked up at him with a curious expression.

"Sit, Agent Burke. You're making me nervous just watching you."

Peter didn't realize the man had been watching him, only the two of them in the office as he complied with the Count's wishes and took a seat before the desk. The seat was leather and quite comfortable but he was still feeling twitchy. He just had a feeling something was off. The Count sighed.

"Cognac? It always helps me when I'm tense."

The Count turned in his chair towards a small silver tray of crystal decanters, pulled the stopper off a thin bottle and started to pour two glasses before Peter held up a hand.

"My thanks Count but I'm on duty."

He saw the look on the man's face, the same expression Hughes gave him when he was insistent Peter do something.

"Take the glass Agent Burke. Drink it or not but I think just one sip won't hurt you."

Peter nodded as he took the proffered glass and leaned back in the chair. He wasn't much of a liquor aficionado as his partner was but he'd had cognac before. Strong and sweet from what he recalled. He sniffed it tentatively before taking a small sip. It was pleasantly dry with a hint of fruitiness he hadn't expected. The Count smiled at him as if noticing his surprise.

"Family brand from our private distillery. I can offer you a bottle or two if you like..."

Peter nodded with a smile thinking about Neal liking this kind of thing or June. At least he hoped to give the present to Neal, a small frown forming on his lips at the thought of his partner.

"You're worried about your friend. I was talking to your superior about this case. I'm sorry for the problems my assistant has caused you and my behavior to you the other day. My deepest apologies, Agent Burke."

The Count had bowed his head to him in respect, Peter doing the same back as two jade green eyes met his. The man had a certain bearing to him beyond the pompous diplomat he'd met only a week ago.

"No apologies necessary. Your help is more than enough."

Peter felt his phone buzz in his pocket, excusing himself as he pulled it out and saw the text there.

_**Sorenson is IN the building.**_

Peter texted back an affirmative as he smiled ever so slightly, clearing his throat.

"Looks like we're up. Sorenson is here."

**()()()**

Nicholaus was dressed in all black but stylishly so, leaving the room with the sparkling lights and voice that told him exactly what he had to do. He stepped into a dull metal gray hallway where he saw another figure stepping out across the hall. The man turned and looked at him with cold eyes, motioning for him to follow.

"Cat got your tongue?"

He was smirking at the man who stiffened at the remark turning to push him hard against the wall. There were no words, just the hint of breath as lips moved in a silent phrasing he could only just make out. Nick felt the man release him when he nodded.

"So I guess you're the tall, silent type. Understood. You're going to help me get back what Soren wants?"

The man didn't reply right away, finally turning and nodding with a glare as they exited the building into the bright sunlight of the afternoon. Shadows crossed the city where buildings blocked the low sitting sun. A car was waiting for them, the man sitting in the driver's seat as Nick took the passenger side. He continued to smirk which seemed to irritate the man helping him. Nick was having fun being bad, a feeling he wasn't sure he'd ever felt before.

"Let's get this show on the road!"

**()()()**

Peter started to stand but the Count motioned for him to continue sitting. There was a certain finesse to the man he started to understand as he nodded, cognac in hand as he leaned back and relaxed if only for the act of pretending to be so. The Count smiled as they understood each other, a knock coming from outside. Peter watched the man act as if they were just visiting as he spoke up clear and resounding.

"Come in."

The Count began to flip through the ledger from earlier again as if he hadn't stopped. Peter pushed the tenseness away from him as much as he could with another small sip of cognac. The stuff was strong but it was definitely helping with the nervousness. He heard footsteps behind him, wanting to turn but seeing the Count look up only quick enough to stop Peter from doing it as he remained leaning back and supposedly relaxed in the seat at the desk. There was a hesitation and cough behind him, Sorenson he guessed noticing the Count had a guest.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting, Sir. I can come back another time..."

Andre Sorenson sounded less than enthusiastic to be there but Peter saw the poker face on the Count as he smiled up at the man in a manner that would make Hughes' scary smile pale in comparison. He fought the urge to turn, swirling the cognac in his glass as if he were going to drink it. He heard another cough as he saw the Count give him a tiny wink before addressing his assistant.

"Andre... you're not interrupting at all. I wanted to go over the ledgers with you this afternoon. There were a few things I needed to have prepared for an up and coming function."

Peter heard silence behind him but then a kind of choking cough as Sorenson moved closer to the back of his chair. The man sounded nervous but the agent didn't turn around yet.

"Yes sir... I didn't realize you had a function so soon. I must have missed that in your appointment books. I'll get on it right away."

The Count continued to smile, making a motion towards Peter as he spoke again.

"I didn't interrupt any business you were doing on my behalf, did I? I have a guest here to help us make sure there are no problems. Shall we get started?"

Peter turned to face the man he had only seen a picture of up till now. He looked up at the man who had taken his partner and hurt him and had Alex, wherever she might be. They had yet to find her but first they had to get him to speak. So far the man was turning paler as he stared at the agent and then back at the Count.

"Andre, this is Agent Peter Burke. He's here to help me solve some discrepancies I found in one of the ledgers. Would you mind coming over here and seeing what I mean."

Peter held out his hand but Andre only made the act of reaching for it before moving away, towards his boss as if from a ghost. He was definitely spooked. This might be a good thing. He watched the man stand by the Count and nervously move his glance from Peter to the book on the table.

"This necklace. It says it's out for cleaning and appraisal. Is it back yet?"

The Count held his tone civilly with only a hint of knowing in it. Sorenson was sweating with only just the little bit of push they'd given. This was going to be easier than Peter thought as he sat back down and pretended to sip from the glass in his hand. Andre nodded slowly.

"I have men picking it up as we speak. It should be back at any moment, Sir."

The Count nodded, looking quickly at Peter before he glanced up from the book to the man beside him.

"Andre... haven't I always been good to you? Why did you steal from me and lie about it?"

Sorenson stiffened, hands clenching at his sides.

"Sir... I don't understand. I've done everything you asked. I've never sto..."

The Count held up a hand dismissively, pointing at the book.

"This is not the real ledger. You've been, what's the term they use here in American Agent Burke?"

Peter sat up trying to act as casually as he could, glass still in hand.

"Cooking the books."

The man smiled and nodded.

"Yes, cooking the books. If I wanted a chef, I'd have hired one. I did not hire you for your artful cuisine Andre but your dependability. I am learning things about you I didn't want to know. Now... you will tell me where my late wife's necklace is with Agent Burke as witness. It was in my desk under my own care barely 2 weeks ago. I never sent you to clean _or_ appraise it. Don't make this any harder than it is, Andre."

Peter was watching the man now, Sorenson looking more nervous than Mozzie in a room full of Feds. He could see the agitation there, the sudden wild eye movements as the man opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He was being indecisive if anything. Andre knew he had been found out but he was in shock it seemed.

"Sir... I..."

Peter could feel the man giving in when suddenly Andre pulled out a gun and held the weapon to the Count's temple. They had not anticipated this considering the intel they had on him. Perhaps they had underestimated Sorenson, Peter on his feet with his hands up as he moved to the door.

"Don't think about it, Agent Burke. You interfered with my schemes too much for me not to kill you if not the Count. Lock the door!"

The Agent complied, locking the door but hoping that everything was being taped as they had planned. He just hoped Hughes overlooked the cognac bit as he continued with his hands up and moved away from the door as the man waved a hand at him to sit back down.

"We're going to be civil while we wait. I have someone bring the necklace back. That will fix everything."

The Count shifted slightly where he stood next to his assistant, a look on his face as he glanced at Peter then spoke to Sorenson.

"Returning the necklace is not the only theft you performed, Andre. I've heard rumors that you pretended to be me."

Peter watched as the attention went from him back to the Count as he quietly shifted towards the door.

"You don't understand..."

The Count clucked his tongue, a fatherly frown on his face. The man was going to play what cards he could to distract as Peter moved closer to the door.

"I understand perfectly. Servants must know their place and you didn't. What other indiscretions have you performed in my name, Andre? Theft? Lying? Kidnapping?"

Andre had the gun but he was no longer holding it on the Count as he looked more like a boy discovered by his father playing hooky. Peter was already unlocking the door when Sorenson looked over at him then back at the Count.

"No... I mean... I had to do something to return the things I borrowed. My debts. I had to pay back the debts I owed and I couldn't do it on my own."

The man was trying to justify his actions, the door unlocking quietly as Peter turned the knob. Sorenson must have noticed, the gun raised and pointed towards him.

"Agent Burke watch out!"

The Count called out but it was too late as the gun went off and Peter felt the impact hit his chest. His head flung back as did his body, feet leaving the ground a moment as he collapsed to the tile floor with a loud thud. He thought he heard the crack of his skull against the shiny floor and another report before everything went dark and he passed out.

**()()()**

Nicholaus smiled as they parked at the address he'd given his partner in crime. Soren had said to trust the man to help him with the job. He wasn't sure as he unknowingly swiped the man's ID and looked at the name. Christophe Dupris.

"Your name is Christophe? Mind if I call you just Chris?"

The man turned to look at him with that same glare as if he'd done something to him. Chris saw him holding his wallet and grabbed at it but Nick was too fast as he slipped out of the car, wallet still in hand.

"This is a nice wallet. Soren buy it for you?"

Chris was out of the car and coming at him quickly, angrily as he danced around with the wallet. He was not taking this at all seriously but he was having fun with his new partner.

"Just ask for it nicely and I'll give it back. Promise."

He was going to annoy the man although a part of him felt some pity for a person who couldn't talk. It made for a great thief but at the same time it had to be hard not having a voice. He watched Chris pause and look thoughtfully at him, glare still apparent before Nick grew tired of playing the game and tossed the wallet back.

"Fine... Better if you don't talk. Shall we get going?"

Nick made his way towards the vent he had exited that night, Neal's memories telling him what he needed to know. Someone grabbed him and turned him around, slamming him against the wall.

"It was a joke. Ease up!"

Chris looked pissed but he made a motion that Nick took as "_Do this quickly. I'll be waiting._"

He nodded, climbing up with his small bag of tools and easing himself into the air shaft. It was a relatively clean duct, Nick making his way through the redundant looking tunnels to a particular vent. He was almost there when he heard voices ahead and then one gunshot. Nick paused a faint memory of himself standing with someone, his hand holding them closely and then a single report. He grabbed at his head as it started to ache sharply. That had sounded like another shot from the vent ahead, Nick moved away from the sound as his hand brushed something beside him. He forgot the headache a moment to look down in the dimly lit duct to see a faint glittering.

_The necklace!_

Nick pulled the item into his gloved hands, holding it up to give it a proper look before he pushed it into his bag. This was what Soren had wanted. His task was complete now.

"_Agent Burke... wake up. Sacre' Bleu... Can you hear us? Your agent is hurt! Hello?_"

Someone was talking down the way where he had heard the shots from. He didn't recognize the voice but the name. The man had mentioned someone he knew of. He couldn't be sure how but Nick found himself peering through the slats of a vent into a familiar office. He heard movement and voices on the other end and then saw a door open and other forms came in. Nick moved back, uncertain what to do as he saw them pull a familiar form up near the vent and sigh.

"_He's dead. I'll have to take the gun you have into evidence, Count._"

That voice, he knew it all to well but a part of his mind refused to yield who it was as he continued to watch the scene from the vent.

"_Take it. It was an antique I kept but never thought I'd use. He would have killed your agent if not... is he ok?_"

Nick found himself waiting to hear what was going on as they carried Soren away. Soren was dead. Soren... he had brought him back to life. Erased... his old one. What did he have to do now if there was no Soren? His head started to ache again as he moved away from the vent and started back to the exit for the duct. He had been their pillar. Nick couldn't think what to do as he exited the hole out into the shadowy back end of the building. Chris seemed to be missing but the car still sat there.

**()()()**

Chris had heard the shots, moving into the duct after Nicholaus / Neal had disappeared inside. He didn't follow the same path as the con, moving along another route till he popped open a vent and slid down into what looked like a janitor's closet. He heard voices outside, looking around quickly as he pulled a maintenance overall out of the locker beside him and put it on. He stepped out of the room with a bucket and mop looking every part the maintenance worker.

Nobody gave him a second look as he continued down the hallway. He only paused when he saw two medics looking over a figure on a stretcher. It was Soren.

"Time of Death, 6:15 PM. Cover him up."

Chris felt a kind of relief at the man's death but he also sensed a loss. The man had brought him back to life. He couldn't have functioned without the Soren's help and yet here he was, the bringer of life... dead. He kept his head low, passing down another adjacent corridor as he made his way around and back towards the office they were at.

**()()()**

Nick wasn't sure what to do when he returned to find the car opened but unoccupied. He dropped off the bag and item but what use was it now? Soren was dead. There were no keys so he'd have to hot wire the car if he wanted take off. Was anyone looking for them? Where had Chris gone? He was pondering this when he heard sirens approaching. He grabbed up the bag with the necklace, pulled it back over his shoulder and moved to the duct again. He hid inside as unmarked cruisers pulled up to the car and he saw an agent come out and call it in.

"Suspect car behind embassy offices. Sending in the plates."

He glanced at them from his hiding place, moving backwards and turning as he headed back into the building. He'd have to hide out for a bit before getting away with the loot. He could always find someone to fence it off for him.

His head started to ache again, visions of a pretty young woman with dark hair filling his mind before the headache eased up a bit and he heard voices again.

"_I'm fine. Just let me sit a moment._"

He knew that voice. Nick moved closer to the vent to see someone standing in front of it. Once they moved he could see a familiar face he should know sitting before a large wooden desk. It was the office from before where he had gotten the necklace originally.

"_You sure boss? I'll be right back._"

He watched the one agent speaking leave while the one sitting nodded tiredly. Nick watched him with a cold passivity but a part of him was interested in the agent. They had met before if only briefly. The man pulled a glass from the desktop and took a long pull of it, smiling afterwards.

"_That hit the spot._"

Nick continued to watch him, something flashing in his memory that the scene reminded him of. They were... sitting somewhere talking.

_What makes you think with all you know about me that I'd like to do that?_

He held his head a moment, the memory drawing a bit from him and making him lean back in the tight space to rest. Peter was the reason for everything that had happened to him in his former life. Soren had told him to kill all ties to the past but Soren was dead. He no longer had to listen to him but he no longer had anyone to rein him in.

"_That you Jones?_"

He watched the agent, curious who he was talking to as another figure came through the door. The vent was low so he could only see feet. The agent turned but something that sounded like a thud met his ears, the agent collapsing off the chair. The other figure crouched down in a maintenance outfit. It was Chris.

**()()()**

_Peter felt the bullet hit him straight in the chest, pushing him backwards to the ground till his head slammed into the tiled floor. He was knocked out cold hearing one more shot before he blacked out._

_He was dreaming, Sorenson standing over him with a gun with Neal standing beside him. Both were leering at him as Sorenson passed the gun _

_to Neal who cocked it, pointing it straight at his heart._

_**You made a mess of things, Peter. Now I have to clean it up.**_

_Peter wanted to respond but the pain was too much, his body not reacting as he hoped as he lay there helpless. He heard a report before waking as someone smacked him hard across the face._

He tried to talk but his mouth was full of some cloth and covered in tape. Christophe Dupris crouched over him menacingly. The man didn't speak but he could see the fury there not at him but at Neal. Their eyes met but Chris didn't flinch, turning as he left the room and locked it behind him. Peter was alone, head hurting him as he smelled something. He tried to turn his head, groaning slightly from the bump he already had from hitting the floor. Chris had hit him again, his eyes seeing something just around the corner of the huge desk. It was a rattan waste basket smoldering and slowly growing to flame as he watched. Smoke rose up in dark curling wisps that started to grow and fill the room as the fire grew in earnest. He pulled against his bonds but he was cuffed around the leg of the huge desk, his body too tired in it's current state to raise the wooden structure and free himself. He wondered if someone would notice the smoke but saw that Chris had pushed some cloth under the door before he left. The smoke would be trapped in the room and he with it as the fire burned.

Peter thought about Neal but most of all he wondered about his wife. Elizabeth. He told he'd be safe and now... he was going to either die of smoke inhalation or burn to death if nobody came back for him. He coughed as the smoke filled the room in a thin but deadly haze. His eyes were already burning from the ash as the fire took off and spilled onto the floor, following a small line of what appeared to be the Count's cognac. His head still hurt from the crack to the floor and more so from the hit Chris had given him. He felt his eyes starting to roll back as the injuries made him sleepy again. Peter let his head roll to one side, resting against the side of the desk as he fell into a semi-conscious state. He thought he heard the scraping of metal and something clang nearby but didn't react.

"I thought I killed you?"

His eyes rolled up and opened for a moment, a blurry figure in black looking down at him before they closed again. Peter was just aware of someone shaking him and then the hint of flames and heat nearby. There was a sound like something big moving and then a loud thump and he was laying flat on the ground, arms still behind him. His arms were freed only to be cuffed again before him before someone half carried him to a hole and stuffed him inside following after.

"Wake up before I leave you here!"

He was too tired to react but a slap on the face made him roll over and look at the person over him. It was Neal. He was still gagged so he couldn't say anything, the cold look on the con's face letting him know this wasn't his Neal.

"Move it before I shoot you myself."

He saw a gun in his friend's hands, not believing what he was seeing but remembering the knife from before and the situation with El. He nodded weakly, drawing himself to his knees and pushing off in the direction pointed with Neal pushing him along with the gun. This Neal would probably kill him so he would comply to prevent that as long as possible.

"Soren's dead. I don't have to listen to him anymore but you... you're the last tie to my old life. I'll figure out what to do with you."

There was a sense of confusion there. He wanted to ask the young man what he meant but couldn't with the tape and rags gagging him. He trudged on despite the pain in his chest and head. At least Neal was alive, that meant there might be some chance to get him back.

"Stop here."

The young man hissed at him as he gratefully paused to rest and Neal moved ahead to peek out some vent.

"We exit here."

**()()()**

Chris made his way back to the janitor's closet and changed back, leaving the maintenance overalls on the floor as he climbed back into the vent and started back towards the car. If he couldn't get at Neal, he would at least kill the man he considered a friend and mentor. They had killed Soren so it was the least he could do. Now he was free to go get Alex and start his life again. He smiled to himself as he moved back towards the exit where the car was. He was about to slip out when he heard voices and noticed a flashing light in red and blue colors. Cops if not other Federal Agents. Dammit!

He peeked through the slats of the vent and saw the agents towing his car away while skirting the area for any signs of him if not Neal. The con may not know who he was but Chris did. He would find a way out and back to Alex one way or another. He wasn't going to die again. He turned back into the ducts and went to find a path away from here and back to Alex.

**()()()**

Peter felt a hand grab at his back and stop him. He turned to see Neal glaring at him, gun waving.

"We exit here. Don't try anything or you'll be a dead agent. Understand?"

The agent nodded to his friend, hoping he would come back to himself. He'd had ample opportunities to leave him behind or kill him but he hadn't. Satchmo had sensed the young man's duality but led them to his bag in the backyard meaning the dog knew Neal wasn't himself. Peter pushed the vent open into a back street opening that faced another building. It was a narrow little road, almost an alleyway of sorts ending in a dead end on one side and out into a main road on the other. He slipped out as best he could, legs shaky as he stood there leaning on the wall. His vision was still blurring in and out of focus as he heard the sound of Neal drop down beside him, gun pointed at him dangerously.

"Ok FED... I'm going to free you and remove the gag but I need you to promise not to call for help. First time you do, you're dead. Understand?"

This was like another person, the shock of his wounds making him too tired to fight. Besides, it was Neal. He didn't want him hurt if there was a way to get him back. He nodded, the con removing the cuffs and putting them in his pocket while Peter pulled the tape from his mouth and spit out the rags.

"What... do I call... you?"

It was more a statement than anything but the personality was far from the man he had grown to call friend and partner. This was a stranger created by whatever Soren had done. He saw Neal think about it a moment then smirk slightly.

"Nicholaus but I prefer Nick. Move it and act normal."

Peter nodded as they moved ahead, Neal pushing the agent ahead of him with one hand holding on to make sure he obeyed. The gun was pressed into his back out of sight. It was still partially light but early enough in the evening that people might have been drinking.

"We're just two guys out having a few drinks."

They continued on their way, Nick leading them along till they entered the basement door of a building for lease and headed down towards what looked to be maintenance tunnels. Peter didn't know what to think as they stared across the track of subway from one door to another. He heard the chink of metal and turned.

"Put your arms behind you, Agent."

Peter thought he might take his friend but the gun worried him so he did as he was told. He felt the metal cuffs tightened and hooked around each wrist before he was led at gun point towards another maintenance door and they entered a long gray tunnel. They kept walking till Nick stopped him before a door.

"Behind this door is death. You step inside and you come back changed. Soren was the master of life and death. I wonder if I shouldn't try my hand at it this once."

Peter turned to plead with him but those cold blue eyes that weren't Neal's stared back at him. His friend must be there somewhere but he couldn't see him in the shuttered angry stare. The door opened and Nick pushed him inside.

"You let Neal die. You killed him when he needed you most. That badge..."

Nick took it from his belt and tossed it aside.

"It means nothing here. The worms eat you either way. Good or bad."

Nick was angry with him, a part of Neal that was normally hidden away and pushed aside. Neal was nothing like this person he saw now. He could only nod as the young man motioned for him to move backwards with the gun.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Neal. I don't blame you. Soren did this to you. Twisted your life into something he could use to manipulate and control you with. He did it to Chris and he's still out there. Soren is dead. He can't make you do anything you don't want to do."

He watched as Nick stared at him blankly then clapped and smiled.

"Good speech, if only Neal were here to listen."

Nick looked wild, blue eyes flashing but there was something there that reminded him of Neal. Something slight despite this other persona.

"_You_ killed him! You caused his death and now all that is left is... me."

Peter waited, hearing the gun cocked and Nick turn and stare at him from across the room. The gun was pointed at his head first, then his heart as he saw this shell of his friend pull the trigger slowly back.

"It has to end this way, Peter. You have to change as Neal did. Transform."

He heard the gun go off but felt nothing. Peter had closed his eyes but opened them now, Nick shooting at him again but missing each time. His hand would point the gun at the agent but jerk last minute up or away to the side and miss. Finally the gun clicked empty, Nick staring at him with a look like an angry child that had thrown a fit. His face was flush at the cheeks with a reddish hue, eyes wet and shiny. Peter was no longer alone. Neal was in the room now.

"Why didn't you... let me end this? He killed you!"

Peter watched his friend struggling between himself, two people within one fighting for control. He heard something fall to the floor with a metallic clink before Neal turned to leave the room. The door shut behind the fleeing con as Peter made to follow. He looked down to see the key to the handcuffs on the floor where Nick had stood. He moved to pick it up, freeing himself as he followed after his friend.

"NEAL!"

He opened the door and ran through, calling out as he hoped his friend would hear him but Neal had disappeared. He was about to call again when he heard a shot outside. Peter moved towards the door they had entered from the subway tunnel ducking back in as a bullet narrowly missed him. He reached inside his jacket remembering suddenly he still had his pistol hidden from before.

More shots followed from down the tunnel as he went towards the sound and saw Christophe standing there with another figure over his shoulders. It looked like a woman. It looked like Alex Hunter.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _I hope you're enjoying the story. Looks like Neal is more there than his alter ego realizes. Something going to have to shock him back into reality and quick. And I watched a couple of episodes of a very cheesy 1930s serial and now I'm tempted to make my next story a cheesy White Collar serialized story. I just have to find an outrageous storyline, bad cliffhangers for the end of each chapter and very bad punny chapter names like "Bonds of friendship" or "Con as you are." ;) If you can ever catch any old serials especially the Republic Picture ones, they are ever so fun to watch! I liked "Rocketmen from the moon" and a few others like "Nyoka and the Tigermen." Funny stuff and lots of whump!_


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8)**

Nick was angry. Neal wasn't staying back like he was supposed to, keeping him from killing the one person that tied them to their old life. He left the room, running back out into the hallway where he saw a figure slipping out to the maintenance tunnel. It was Chris but he was carrying someone. Nick went running after the figure, running out into the tunnel but ducking back a moment as a bullet narrowly missed him. He laughed darkly.

"Going to have to do better than that, Chris!"

Maybe he had a death wish or maybe... he just liked living dangerously. He had his gun but Chris didn't know it was empty. Nick smiled as he ran out after the other con, ducking bullets.

"If you had a voice, maybe you'd be a better shot!"

A bullet whizzed close to his ear but Nick just smirked as he continued to follow the man. He watched Chris duck behind an old switching board, dropping who he was holding before pointing the gun at him directly. Nick was far from scared and besides, he had already died once. One more time wouldn't hurt him. He held up his own gun, empty as it was and smirked.

"Do it Chris! I shoot you... you shoot me... it all works out in the end."

He felt a certain amount of fear wash over him despite his brave front. Neal must still be in there somewhere making him feel afraid of what he was about to do. He heard the gun cock across the tunnel and saw Chris staring coldly at him as Nick cocked his own gun. _Chicken_ was never one of his better games but he wasn't afraid to try something new. He had nothing to lose.

There was a certain tension as they played their hands. He heard Chris' gun go off, the bullet headed towards him as he watched the flash of the barrel from afar. It seemed to take forever to reach him and then he was suddenly on the ground, something heavy on top of him as he tried to figure out how he had fallen down. Had he been hit? He felt no pain as Nick turned to see what heaviness held him down and realized it was a person. It was Agent Burke.

**()()()**

Peter saw the game Neal was playing. The con wasn't himself so he didn't play by his usual rules. Nick was going to get himself killed and Neal would die for real. Whatever Soren had done to his partner it had screwed with his morals and mindset. Neal was anything but normal at the moment as he moved along the shadows and made his way towards the two men. Nick / Neal was holding up the empty gun, cocking it back as Christophe did the same only Chris was going to win this match. The agent saw the smirk on Nick's face but knew it was only a facade. There was a slight trembling to his body that was only just noticeable. Neal was still there and he was scared. Peter had to protect the con from himself the way he had protected El from Nick. He heard the report but was already moving, running till he felt the impact from the blow hit him hard in the upper right chest. His earlier injury was still aching from Sorenson's shot but the pain merged, knocking the agent out a moment as he collapsed to the ground and passed into semi-consciousness.

"He saved you! Stupid Fed got shot for you... I can't believe it!"

He heard Nick's voice but there was a bit of Neal stuck in there voicing what he felt as he was rolled aside with a grunt from the con.

"Peter, wake up. Peter!"

Neal was talking now, Nick firmly pushed aside as the con shook him and he felt something wet dripping onto his cheek, warm breath against his face as he felt his friend hovering over him.

"Peter! NO... don't!"

He felt the young man yanked from him, the sound of footsteps shuffling away as Neal continued to cry out in protest.

"Chris, stop this! Chris!"

Peter started to rouse but slowly, eyes rolling back but opening as he did. Everything was blurry and dark as they came forward and turned towards the sounds of struggle.

"Chris... Soren is dead! He lied to you. He lied to all of us! He used you... _for the sucker you were._"

Peter heard his friend's voice change to that of Nick's again, the tone smug and indifferent as he blinked several times to get a focus on the scene. He saw Chris holding his friend with the gun at his temple but a smirk was still firmly planted on Neal's lips. Nick had returned.

"_You're such a sap! Ten years and you never once questioned what he told you? He probably said that Neal killed you. The truth is harder to accept than a lie obviously, so kill me! Take out your anger on that lie you've lived this long to kill. Do it, Chris. Maybe Alex will forgive you._"

He saw Chris stiffen, turning his head momentarily to the unconscious form of Alex off to the side. Peter wanted to go check on her, help Neal but his body ached from the two shots and he wasn't sure he could move. He heard a chuckle escape as a low murmur came from Alex's lips.

"_She's not calling your name, Chris. She's saying his. You were dead. Everyone thought you had died. They... killed you. Sorenson's the one you should hate._"

Peter saw Chris cock the gun and start pulling the trigger back but Nick kept talking. If anything he was a more annoying version of Neal but with a lot more nerve.

"_Do it Chris and you'll have nightmares like he does. They both remember what happen that night. Why can't you? Was Soren so much stronger he made you forget?_"

Chris was opening his lips, face reddening with effort. Peter thought he heard a sound, soft at first then growing stronger.

"... kill... ed me. You... ou... lefff... t."

It was low and gravelly but it was a voice. Chris was talking. Peter watched curiously as he sat up a little more, leaning back on the wall and finding his breath still hard to catch as he felt around for his gun. He hoped he wouldn't need it but just in case Nick couldn't handle himself.

"They were cutting the ropes. I had to tie Alex's to mine before she fell and then they started on mine. I had no choice but to leave! I thought... Chris they cut your throat!"

Peter listened to the conversation, head pounding but mostly his chest ached where he'd been hit. He wasn't sure if he hadn't broken anything as he leaned back and watched the two men. Neal was back, telling his lost friend what had really happened. Maybe things would be fixed? He hoped so as he felt a tightness in his chest, wheezing audibly as he fought to catch his breath. He thought he saw Neal look his way.

"You're free now, Chris. You know the truth. Let me help _him_ the way I couldn't help you. Please..."

Chris looked less than certain, eyes looking between him and Neal before finally he put the gun away and made a motion.

"G... go..."

Neal nodded, finally moving painfully to his feet as he moved back towards him and climbed up onto the small walkway. Peter was struggling for breath now, his chest hurting as his friend looked at him. Was it really Neal or was Nick still there waiting to pop out?

"Peter, tell me where it hurts."

He was loosening up the agent's collar and tie, looking at the bullet hole in his chest and noting the lack of blood till he'd opened up this shirt to see why. The look on Neal's face indicated he was scared of losing him if anything as he continued to unbutton the shirt, a look of surprise as he saw why there was no blood.

"A vest? There's two bullets here, Peter. Chris only shot once."

Peter gave a weak shrug before slumping back against the wall with a wheeze.

"Soren... son. He's... dead. Call Jones."

Neal nodded, feeling around the agent's jacket till he found the cell and cursed.

"No signal. Can you make it back up the stairs? Peter? Hey... stay with me."

He shook his head, eyes rolling back as he started to give in to the pain. His chest was really aching now as he sensed a shadow over them, eyes seeing the blurry form of Chris hovering over them. The thief spoke.

"Take... her."

Chris was motioning for Neal to take Alex as he started to grab up Peter who winced and cried out ever so slightly. He couldn't help it. Maybe he had a broken rib or two from the bullets' impact but he hurt, the wheezing sounding worse as he felt a tightness around his neck and in his throat. It was harder to breath as Chris jarred his body with each step and carried him across the tunnel to the maintenance door. Peter tried to walk with him, legs mostly dragging along uselessly when the pain became too much or his head ached. He had possibly been concussed he thought, his body going limp as Peter finally passed out.

**()()()**

Neal wasn't sure where he was or why but Peter was hurt, Alex was still in danger and Chris was threatening him. He finally convinced his friend to let them go and help, Neal gently lifting Alex up till she was looking at him. Her eyes were still large as saucers on whatever drug Soren had kept her on but she was alive. She seemed to be looking at him, her lips curving into a smile.

"Ne... al, You... urrr... he... here."

Her smile was more drunken than anything as he did his best to hold her up and follow Chris who was helping Peter along. The agent looked poorly, ashen almost when they reached the top. Neal sat Alex along the wall while checking the phone for a signal. He had two bars but it was better than none. He dialed Jones off the speed dial and waited.

"_Peter... we were worried about you. The Count's office was on fire. What happened?_"

Neal cleared his throat.

"It's Neal. Not sure what happened but we're in an alley not too far from the scene. Peter's hurt and we found Alex. Trace this if you can."

He heard Jones nod, surprised if anything to hear the con alive and well after everything that had been going on. He wasn't sure why Jones sounded surprised to hear from him, Neal still a bit fuzzy on how he had come to be where he was. Last thing he recalled was coffee with Elizabeth at their home. Peter had left...

There was a sudden flash of memory as he bent over and dropped the phone beside him. _He saw himself walking into the kitchen with two coffee cups, rinsing one out and then..._

Neal stood up in a half-crouch, moving from the others to a dumpster and threw up inside of it. His head was aching, body suddenly tense as he slumped beside the metal container and tried to breath normally. There was a voice in his head smirking at him.

_Wimp! Like I could have hurt anyone with the conscience you have! Shameful excuse for a conman! You're a lot harder to get rid of than Soren thought._

He covered his ears, the voice smug and cold as he curled up on the ground and tried not to listen. He heard someone wheeze nearby and then a hand on his shoulder as he flinched. His eyes opened and looked up to see Chris over him looking almost worried he thought. He saw Peter laying across the way near Alex, ashen and pale but obviously worried about him. He suddenly felt very guilty for everything that had happened. It was all his fault.

_That's right. Blame yourself when he's the one who got you involved with this case. Wasn't his the case file that brought you into the mess we're in? He can't be trusted!_

Neal turned his head from Peter, standing up despite himself and running off down the alley towards the street. He passed a few flashing blue and red cars he recognized as FBI cruisers but kept going, Nick's voice still in his head.

_You can't get away from me! How dense can you be? Soren woke me up and I'm not going away any time soon._

**()()()**

Peter was only semi-conscious, his chest hurting more now but he was still worrying about Neal. His eyes opened when Chris finally put him down and he heard his partner calling Jones. He was watching the con carefully, looking for signs Nick had really left but then Neal was sick, throwing up in the dumpster before running off. He wanted to follow but he couldn't even sit up on his own but for the wall he was leaning against. Alex lay slumped against the same wall a few feet away, drunk it seemed as she started to come out of her drug induced slumber. Soren might be dead but his meddling was still troubling everyone as he watched Chris start to dash after Neal then stop as if realizing he couldn't leave Alex if not Peter. Peter thought more the former since the man had tried to kill him and Neal earlier. He might have changed since his little talk with Neal or he may not have. The verdict was still out as he saw the man torn between what to do as the sound of sirens came closer and finally the dead end alley was blocked by several FBI cruisers. Peter turned as much as he could which was mostly his eyes and saw both Jones and Diana headed his way.

"**FBI! PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!**"

Chris looked like he was going to panic, Peter seeing the man back up near him as he reached out, pulling at the cuff of the younger man's pant. The con was reaching for his gun but Peter looked up at him and shook his head with a pained groan. He saw fear in those eyes but also a need to trust someone so Chris nodded, dropping the gun on the ground by Peter and holding up his hands as the agents moved forward. Jones came up first, two other agents beside him about to frisk and take down Chris when Peter held up a hand. Jones crouched beside him.

"Jo... Joness... he's ok."

He saw the questioning glance his junior agent gave him but nodded in understanding as Jones stood back up and whispered to the agents who nodded back with equally confused looks. They escorted Chris to one of the cruisers while two more agents were taking a look at Alex who was still coming out of her drug induced stupor. Diana and Jones crouched near their boss and started to ask him questions.

"Took a bullet... or two. Vest... helped... some."

He was trying to smile, Diana rolling her eyes as they started to help him up but he winced. They left Peter where he was, making him comfortable as they called for an ambulance. There was one already headed over just in case. Jones asked about Neal.

"Ran... off. Not sure wh... ere he went. Be care... ful. He'ss... con...fused."

He didn't have much energy for anything else, slumping back a bit as he felt consciousness leaving him again. Diana was trying to keep him awake but he was soon out again. He started to dream.

_**Nick: **You think you're doing him good but you're just confusing him. He can't be like you no matter how much you hope to change him. Neal will never fit in your world, Peter. He's a con and he'll always be a con._

_Peter blinked at this other Neal who was telling him what to think of his friend. He knew better than this. His partner and friend had changed for the better since their partnership. True it was forced initially but now even when Neal had the chance to run, he hadn't. It made him think the young man was changing and seeing he could do more than just cheat and swindle his way through life._

_**I think you're wrong. You let Neal help me so you must think I'm valuable to him.**_

_He saw the man that looked so much like his friend smirk and smile._

_**Nick:** Valuable? Ha! You must have me mistaken for someone who cares. Neal is just a means to an end. I die, he dies. He dies, I die. I don't care but apparently he does. You're lucky that he cares, Agent Burke because if it were up to me... we'd have been long gone by now._

Peter woke up in a bit of a panic, a wheeze escaping his lips just before he fell into a coughing fit and felt a hand touch his arm gently. Someone was talking to him but he couldn't hear over the pounding in his ears from the coughing.

"Peter calm down. Breath... come on..."

He turned to see who was talking to him and saw Elizabeth sitting beside him. His wife looked prettier than ever as he started to relax and the fit began to pass. She reached over and pushed the nurse call button before kissing him gently on the lips as his coughs subsided. He gently kissed her back.

"Hey hon..."

He blinked up at her but smiled, hand holding hers tightly.

"Hey hon... I thought you were in... a safe house?"

She shrugged, pointing at the door to the room.

"We have some agents outside watching us. Hughes came by earlier but you were still asleep."

El leaned closer to him, their cheeks touching as they did their best to hug and cuddle. He thought about what she said.

"How long have I been unconscious? I feel like I've been sleeping for a while."

His wife nodded back, a concerned look on her face.

"A couple of days. The doctor said over all you're ok, Peter."

He wasn't buying it, her voice tight when she mentioned the doctor. He sat up with a wince, El helping him as he tried to get her to talk to him.

"Tell me the truth."

El looked at him curiously but nodded.

"You hit your head pretty hard, Peter. They want to do an MRI when you're feeling better just to make sure there's nothing wrong."

He nodded, giving her an apologetic look for being so adamant.

"I guess I broke a rib or two?"

She nodded, gently squeezing his hand.

"They said you'll heal. Just need to take it easy for a bit."

He reached up to brush at her hair, looking into her worried blue eyes knowing what she meant by taking it easy. Suddenly he thought about Neal.

"Speaking of taking it easy, have they found Neal yet?"

Her eyes betrayed her feelings, a slight watery look coming to them before she shook her head gently. Peter leaned back against the bed heavily and sighed. This had all been to solve a mystery from Neal's past and he'd failed. El brushed at his hair as she leaned close.

"You're worried about him. I am too, Peter. Mozzie's been searching night and day with Jones and Diana helping."

She seemed to be asking him something but he didn't know how to answer. El didn't know about Nick, well not this Nick. This wasn't his usual alias but a whole new personality. Neal was basically in conflict with himself and if that's what made him run. Peter wasn't sure how he'd find his friend and partner and if he did, would it be Neal Caffrey or Nick?

"If you know something Peter, tell me and I can pass it along."

He shook his head as he tried to think of something to divert the conversation so he wouldn't worry. Peter didn't want her to know yet but he hated to keep secrets. Luckily his body was telling him it was time to sleep as they heard a soft knock on the door and a nurse peeked inside.

"I see he woke up. Hello, Agent Burke. How are you feeling?"

Peter glanced up at the perky brunette and shrugged with a slight wince.

"Like I was hit by a bus."

The nurse nodded as she moved closer, glanced at his vitals and then started to take his pulse etc. Elizabeth moved to the other side of the bed to hold his hand as the nurse continued her check-list then finally finished.

"I'll make sure you get some oral pain medications now that you're awake. The doctor wants us to schedule you for an MRI to make sure that knock to your head wasn't as bad as he thought. He should come to visit you in the next hour or so. I'll be sure to let him know you're doing better."

She smiled kindly at him and at El as she asked if he was hungry. His stomach growled back in response as both women smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll have someone bring you a tray and something to drink. Shouldn't be more than a few minutes."

The nurse left, El fluffing his pillows to make him more comfy as he started to drift off.

"I thought you were hungry? Go ahead and rest, Peter. Get better."

He nodded tiredly, eyes drooping before he suddenly opened them and grasped her hand in his.

"Neal..."

She nodded, brushing his hair as she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Jones and Diana are taking care of it. Just rest."

**()()()**

Neal couldn't remember how he got to the burnt out shack he found himself in. It was in a woodsy area within a large park or private area filled with trees and brush. He was curled up on a dusty tarp with his jacket over him for warmth as he shivered in the cool night air. It wasn't as nice as being in the real outdoors but the stars seemed to twinkle above him a bit more brightly than if he had been at June's. His mind started to wander when he saw another figure sitting nearby and realized who it was.

"Go away."

He mumbled the words as he curled up back under his thin jacket and tried to sleep. The figure didn't go away, their voice grating on him as they moved nearer.

"_I can't. You know that better than anyone, Neal._"

Neal opened his eyes and stared at the figure with a narrow glance, sitting up after a moment. The figure looked exactly like him to the tee only... there was something missing.

"You're the dark place that Mozzie hates. I'm... not hurting so go away."

Nick laughed back, his eyes a bit darker shade of blue and his laugh just a bit harsher.

"_I could ask you the same question. I don't feel like doing good deeds and yet you're still here. We're two sides of the same coin, Neal. I could live without you, but you can't live without me. I'm what makes you such a good con._"

Neal stiffened at that remark even though he knew he was just talking to himself. Nick smiled and laughed again, a deep low chuckle that made him think to a few cons he had used a persona close to this. A chill washed over him and he shuddered trying not to think of himself always being so cold and unfeeling.

"You're a figment of my imagination. I'm going to sleep and when I wake up you'll be gone."

Nick smirked at him, Neal closing his eyes as he rolled over and turned his back on this other him. There was some truth to what Nick said but he didn't want to think about it. He wasn't a killer or a cold, ruthless person like Nick was. He pulled his jacket closer around him, a whisper of something in his ear as he tried to sleep.

"_I'm not going away, Neal. Deal with it! I was here before only... you were the one in charge. You'll have to find a way to let me loose or rein me in before I decide to do something myself._"

**()()()**

Another two days went by before Peter was allowed to leave the hospital. They hadn't found any clues to where Neal had gone but there was hints he was still in the city. Jones and Diana made a point of coming by each day to visit while he stayed at home and rested. There was also an agent watching the house just in case Nick showed up instead of Neal. It had been hard to explain exactly what was up with the con to Reese. He had promised to keep it quiet for now till they had finished their evaluation of Chris who had become quite cooperative. Peter had heard Alex was helping the thief deal with what had happened to him and what he had done. Jones said it was about as close to living an episode of _Dr. Drew_ as possible but they were making some headway. They had a shrink talking to Christophe who was trying to work out what Soren had done to him and hoping it would help once they found Neal. Only a few people knew what was going on and for the meanwhile, it was being kept under wraps to protect the department and Neal.

Peter hobbled down the stairs and into the living room, Satchmo looking up as he limped towards the kitchen. He could smell something delicious cooking as he turned past the bookshelf and saw his wife standing by the stove. He stood and watched her in silence a moment before moving a bit closer and gently wrapping his arm around her. She jumped slightly before relaxing.

"Peter... you scared me. Did you come down the stairs all by yourself? I thought the doctor told you to rest."

She turned and kissed him as she finished stirring something on the stove top. His right arm was in a temporary sling for the moment to keep him from moving that side too much while his ribs and shoulder continued to heal. The doctor found a small tear in the muscle after the fact so Peter was short an arm for the meanwhile. He scratched at his shoulder under the sling with his free hand once El had moved away to grab some spices from the cabinet.

"Is it bothering you again? I could ask Dr. Atkins for some padding."

Peter shrugged.

"Just wish I knew where Neal was. He looked at me as if he felt everything that happened was his fault."

El put the lids on both pots before motioning for him to sit at the table as she joined him. She looked as worried as he did once he stopped to look at his wife closely. He knew she was upset he had been hurt but he had been on duty and wearing a vest. He hadn't anticipated being shot by Sorenson much less Chris trying to kill Neal. It had just been a bit of bad luck but now he had to deal with the aftermath and find his partner before something happened.

"You're worried about him, Peter. I am too. I... know about what happened the other day."

He looked at her curiously before he realized what she meant. Peter had hoped she'd never find out but El was a smart woman.

"I... I was afraid to tell you. I was scared to think... if he had actually gone through with it. Hughes showed me what they'd found. How did you know?"

He saw a certain look cross her face, one of uncertainty before she shrugged and smiled slightly.

"Some of the agents were talking near me. I don't think they realized I was listening but I heard them mention a knife on the coffee table. It wasn't there when we were drinking coffee."

She saw the sticken look on his face and shook her head quickly, decisively.

"Neal's not a killer. Whatever was possessing him... he stopped before anything happened. He was in control and I'm sure he still is, Peter. When he wants to be found, he'll let you know. Now... you need to rest. Dinner is almost ready. Go wash up."

He nodded, hugging her with his one good arm as he stood and made his way back towards the kitchen to wash his hands. There was a knock at the door as he was drying his hands, El moving towards the front door to answer it. Peter wondered who was coming to visit them when he heard a familiar voice and winced slightly.

"Mrs. Suit... I thank you for your kind invitation to dinner. Tell... (_he is here right?_) The Suit that I may have some new... ssSuit! Should have guessed you were listening around the corner. What else did you hear?"

Mozzie was staring at Peter who had peeked around the corner curiously. El turned to see him and gave an apologetic glance before he moved a bit closer to their guest.

"I heard the knock on the door. What kind of news would you have for me?"

Mozzie stared at him then at El, removing his coat after she motioned him inside and his wife took it to hang up. They stood there somewhat awkwardly till El gave him a look and Peter nodded.

"Maybe we should sit down and discuss this _news_ you might have."

El was smiling at him, giving him a look and making a sign of someone drinking someone. Peter sighed but nodded.

"Would you like something to drink, Mozzie?"

He didn't sound too enthusiastic but El patted him on the shoulder as she moved to the kitchen and left them alone. Peter's gaze followed her before a cough drew it back to the little con before him.

"Yes... would you happen to have some organic, freshly picked chamomile tea form New Guinea? With Agave sweetener please."

Peter blinked at him a moment wondering what kind of foolishness this was when El returned, coughing to let them know she was there. She had two cups of what smelled like Italian roast as she handed one to each man. Mozzie gazed into the cup then took a sip and smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Suit. This will do quite nicely."

Peter looked back at her with a '_don't leave me with him_' look but she motioned with her eyes for him to '_hear him out. dinner's almost ready_' glance so he nodded and turned back to their strange guest.

"So you have news about Neal?"

He asked the question when Mozzie didn't say anything for a few minutes and El was back in the kitchen. He wanted to go help her and leave this strange man but if it was news on Neal...

"You guessed right, Suit. I can't say I know where he is but a friend sent me this feed from a local wildlife sanctuary. This is definitely a unique type of bird."

The little guy was pulling out his laptop from the huge messenger bag he carried on him, setting it up on the coffee table with his usual degree of annoying habits from wiping down the screen till it was spotless, to wiping down the keyboard with antibiotic wipes. Peter went to refresh his coffee, Mozzie holding up his cup as if he were the waiter but finally noting his sling and letting him walk away without it. El was looking at him and his expression.

"I can deal with this... You'll stop me if I don't."

El slapped him gently on the shoulder, hugging him as she gave him more coffee and kissed him on the lips.

"He's Mozzie honey... Now, tell him dinner is ready. I just need to bring these dishes out and we're good."

He nodded, taking his now full cup, his patience and going back to find Mozzie looking like he had finally gotten the feed up and was being made to wait. Peter took a deep breath before he sat beside the con and took a peek. He saw a color feed from a hidden camera over a nest of some kind. There were definitely leaves in the shot hiding the lens some but it was a frozen picture looking from the tree over the nest to a park-like setting.

"Roll film!"

He jumped at the call but Mozzie just smiled nervously as he pushed play and the film started. There was no sound but a bird flew up and landed in the nest, blocking the shot for a bit before finally Peter wondered why they were watching this. He coughed as Mozzie nodded and fast forwarded the movie. After a moment he stopped it.

"My favorite part of the flick, Suit."

Peter sighed and nodded again, watching till a gasp left his lips.

"**STOP!**"

He didn't realize he had screamed out till he heard a scared yelp from Mozzie and heard El come running around to see what was up. Mozzie calmed and reversed the film, pausing it at the right spot.

They were looking at a blurry figure of a man passing the camera behind the bird. Slowly the bird moved from view and flew away. As the camera auto-focused on the scenery beyond, the man became clearer. He wasn't as neat and fastidious as normal but it was obvious who this was. It was Neal Caffrey.

**()()()**

Neal was hungry but he didn't want to go out too far. Nick was still around and he was afraid what he might do so he stayed near the burnt out shack, stealing food from a nearby vendor who had a very poor lock on their cart. Their freezer luckily was stocked with enough food to keep him happy till he could find a way to control Nick.

_I can go without food for some time but you, you're going to kill yourself eating that junk. We should be going to a fine restaurant if you're going to eat something but I guess you couldn't pass the dress code._

Nick was laughing, Neal gritting his teeth as he tried not to listen.

_Come on... ease up already! It's been almost a week and nobody's come looking. They aren't going to, Neal boy. They've forgotten you even existed! You're just a con to them. A tool in a belt that's been abandoned. Let me out and we'll have some real fun. You'll be out of this city and living it up with some real friends._

Neal shook his head.

"Shut up! You're the reason I'm here."

He rolled over to his side on the tarp in the shack, covering his head as he curled up into a ball and tried to sleep. Nick clucked his tongue.

_You can't shut me out, Neal. All you can do is use me or let me loose and I refuse to be your helper unless I get some out time!_

Neal moved his hands to cover his ears when he suddenly realized he was standing. Not only was he standing and didn't remember getting up, he was no longer in the burnt out shack but standing beside a now opened door, inside what appeared to be a jewelry store. He shook his head not understanding where he was or why as he heard quiet footsteps and turned to see a bright light flashing in his face. He couldn't see who was behind it but the hint of metal gleaming behind the light made him think they had a gun.

"Don't make a move! I've already called for backup. Put your hands where I can see them!"

He was confused, looking around at the dimly lit shop uncertain how he had come to be here. He tried to think back. He was at the shack trying to sleep and Nick...

"_Certainly, officer. I'm unarmed. You can check me yourself._"

He felt an odd smile cross his face, Neal holding up his hands as the security guard moved closer and he could see the man's face. The guard had barely started to frisk him when there was a loud thud and Neal looked down at the unconscious figure at his feet. His heart was beating faster than it should, his face flush with warmth as he felt something hard and metallic in his hand. He was afraid to see what it was but saw to his relief it was the flashlight.

_See Neal. I can be useful too. We have to go before the cops come. Move!_

Neal saw the man laying there, a hint of something dark staining his face where they'd... he'd hit the guard. He had hurt someone. Neal didn't hurt people! He had a feeling suddenly as if someone was shaking him, Nick looking at him in the darkness, those dark blue eyes sparkling.

_Move it! Do you want to get caught? I can shoot him if you want me to give you a reason to run..._

Neal shook his head as he dropped the heavy flashlight and started out the back door. He already heard sirens coming down the street as he ran down the side of the building and leaped over a small fence to a personal yard beyond. It was empty, the windows boarded up as he crossed the small courtyard and made his way over the opposite wall to the next street. He slowed down and started to walk normally. He probably looked terrible but all he did was act innocent. He was just a guy minding his own business as he made his way back towards the sanctuary of the shack he'd been hiding in. He collapsed to the floor on the tarp and tried not to hyperventilate as realization came over him. Nick laughed.

_The look on your face. You'd think you hadn't killed anyone before. Oh wait... you haven't! I would have used the gun instead but you're the non-violent type. Fine... we can always use it later._

Neal didn't understand at first till he saw Nick point at his pocket and he reached inside. He tossed the item aside as if it were a venomous snake.

"W... we don't need a gun."

He couldn't think straight as he wrapped his mind around what had happened. Neal was feeling scared. He was way over his head in this now with nobody to help.

_Check your other pocket, buddy boy. We're checking into a nice hotel tonight and you're going to like it._

Neal shook his head, an ache filling it till he thought he was going to scream from the pain.

"Sir... excuse me are you ok sir?

Neal blinked finding himself no longer in the burnt out shack but standing in a plush hallway. A young man in a bellhop uniform was looking oddly at him.

He looked down to see he had cleaned up some but was uncertain where he had found the clothes.

"Your room key. If you have a headache, I could get you some aspirin."

Neal just nodded weakly, taking the key and reaching for a tip when the young man shook his head.

"You've already tipped me. Let me know if you need anything else, sir."

Neal could only nod as he watched the young man walk away and vanish around the corner out of sight. He wanted to call to him to help but knew it would just complicate things worse than they already were. He wanted to call Peter but maybe Nick was right. Peter would have found him by now.

_Good boy, Neal. You're learning! Now... enjoy yourself. We have enough cash for a few days here before we have to do any more hunting for our next mark. You're finally doing what needs to be done._

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**_ Nick is getting to be a bit of a hassle now. Peter had better find Neal and fast before he's gone for good! Hope you're all enjoying this story.  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

**(Chapter 9)**

Peter was on his cell immediately, Mozzie looking the scared paranoid he was with him calling more '_suits_' but now that they had a sighting, maybe Neal was still there.

"Yes... the Woodland Meyers Bird Sanctuary and Park. Right. I sent the video over. Hopefully that's enough of a clue. Thanks!"

He hung up the phone with Jones and Diana, a little less of a weight on him as he collapsed to the sofa beside a nervous Mozzie who stood and moved aside quickly. El took the con's place, sitting by her tired husband. He figured she was worried about him but he was ok. Neal was found, at least they had a location for him that was recent. The date on the video feed was only a day back, barely 24 hours ago. The con had hidden himself well but the city always had eyes as Mozzie called them and they had finally found their lost friend.

"Are you alright, Peter? Jones and Diana will find him. Everything will be ok."

She was smiling but he wasn't sure he felt all that relieved. He wanted to have Neal here before him in the flesh so he knew the young man was safe. Who would they find when they did bring him back? El was brushing at his hair which relaxed him as he leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes. He had a flashback of that day in the tunnel. Neal was talking but it wasn't Neal. All they really knew was that Sorenson had basically brainwashed the two men making them think they had died and come back as other people. Whole new versions of themselves. Chris was still dealing with the after effects of 10 years of programming. Peter knew the real story as Neal had told it to him but Sorenson had skewed it to fit his purposes and get control and revenge on Neal by using Chris. Sorenson was dead, his methods going with him to the grave. Meanwhile, Chris was being reprogrammed with Alex's help and Neal was out there on the streets alone and possibly a danger to himself or others although Peter wanted to think the young man would reign himself in. He had so far. His cell buzzed and he opened his eyes, reaching for it as dinner was put on hold during this situation. Mozzie was pacing before them as he answered.

"Burke..."

He heard sounds of people in the background, voices and men moving around, footsteps crunching on the pavement.

"_Hey Peter... we found signs of Caffrey having been at the sanctuary. It doesn't look good._"

He noticed Jones had moved away from the sounds of other agents and lowered his voice. Something was up.

"Doesn't look good how? What did you find? He's alive, right?"

He felt Elizabeth squeeze his arm beside him and Mozzie pause in his pacing as they both looked at him with curious eyes. He was waiting to hear what Jones had to say.

"_I'm sure he's alive but it looks like... well he might have been involved in a robbery. We found evidence in the form of a very pretty necklace. Forensics will take it in and analyze it but for now... looks like he might have stolen it._"

Peter felt his chest hurting. Neal had robbed a store? It wasn't unexpected, he liked pretty things, but under the circumstance why leave that behind as evidence? He was confused if anything and a bit hurt. Something about this felt wrong. Neal was good about never implicating himself which is why it had taken so long for him to catch the con.

"Jones... can you send me a picture of the item in question and where it was found?"

He heard a grunted reply followed by the sound of footsteps and then a clicking sound before Jones replied again.

"_Sending..._"

Peter pulled his phone back to see he had a new message as he pushed the button and opened up the picture.

It didn't seem like much at first, a panel pulled aside of white wood with a gold necklace. He enlarged the picture as he kept talking to Jones, his attention on the presentation of the item in question. There was something familiar about this as he got a better look at the item and it hit him.

"Jones... Thanks. Let me know if you find anything else out."

He hung up as he continued to glance at the close up and realized what the message was. El was looking at the image over his shoulder, Mozzie coming over to give it a glance when he got curious. Peter was smiling.

_Message received loud and clear, Neal!_

A chuckle sprang from his throat as he sighed and realized Neal was trying to communicate with him. The others didn't seem to understand his mood till he explained.

"It's a pink jewel. It was hidden behind a white panel. This is a message from Neal telling me '_I didn't do this._' I mean technically he did it but under duress."

El nodded obviously still not understand as was Mozzie till it hit him.

"The jewelry piece looks like the piece he was framed with when he jumped out of the Judge's chambers! Of course! Smart clue. Now to figure out where he is."

El still looked confused but it was ok. Peter had an idea that Neal was leaving clues now for them, breadcrumbs to follow and find him. He looked down as his phone beeped, indicating he had a new message. He opened it up and looked at the text. A frown formed on his lips.

"Honey, what's wrong? Peter?"

He opened up an attachment and saw a picture of a man who had been attacked during a jewelry store break-in. He was the guard and someone had hit him over the head and then stolen his gun. There was a gash on the side of his head.

"This might be more complicated than we thought but now we know where Neal might be."

Mozzie glanced at him blankly, waiting for an answer.

"The piece was called _Plaza del Rosa_. I think he was trying to tell us where he went."

Peter texted Jones to come meet him at his home. El hugged him gently before getting up and motioning towards the table.

"Let's eat. I'll save a plate for Jones when he gets here."

It was a good 30 minutes before Agent Clinton Jones showed up at the Burke home. Peter told him what it was he found and deducted from the pictures. For now, they were to keep it quiet. Jones could let Diana know what was up but Peter would talk to Hughes. The agent agreed as they sat down to chat over dinner and coffee. Mozzie chatted with El as the two agents spoke. Jones finally had to go but promised to keep Peter in the loop as he thanked El for the dinner and waved to Peter and Mozz.

"I'm sure Jones and Diana will find him with your clues. I never would have thought of what you said it meant. It makes sense though."

He nodded back as she sat beside him on the sofa, Mozzie standing nearby as if debating something.

"Suit, Mrs. Suit... I bid you good night. I'll look into that clue you had as well."

He gave a stiff little wave and left out the door, Peter giving a sigh. They still needed to find Neal before anything else happened. If this other persona was violent, what did that mean for their contract? Neal had never physically harmed anyone far as Peter knew. The con was good with guns but never used them. This new personal was the opposite unless there was another explanation. He hoped there was as he and El relaxed and watched TV. He was tense but there was nothing he could do till they found Neal so he did his best to pretend to be calm if only for the moment.

**()()()**

Neal paced the luxurious suite but he was feeling less than relaxed especially with Nick constantly harping on his nervousness.

_Calm down already, Neal. This isn't doing either one of us any good. You'd think you wanted to go back to your old life._

The con's other persona was picking at his nails idly as he leaned against the wall nearby and watched him walk around the room. He wished he could just punch Nick but that was impossible as he kept up his harried pace around the room.

"Why did you have to hit him so hard? What if you killed him? He was just doing his job."

Neal was trying to think rationally, his mind going back to Peter. What if that had _been_ Peter. They'd been on too many stakeouts that he'd seen the scarier side of law enforcement. His profession was dangerous but an agent's job was far more so dealing with the likes of Wilkes, Keller or any number of actual dangerous criminals. Even chasing himself, Peter would have times he would have been in danger only in trying to keep up with the con although Neal was non-violent. He shivered at the thought.

_Whatcha thinking about? Care to let me in on it?_

Nick was looking at him curiously, blue eyes sparkling with mischief but Neal just ignored him. It was the best he could do keeping his thoughts to himself without involving his alter ego.

"Just thinking how to get out of this. You hurt someone and I'm going to take the rap for it if we're caught. I'll be lucky if they don't throw me in a mental institute because of you."

Neal was afraid of what would happen. He was basically two people now and Nick was getting stronger all the time. How long before his mind converted to this new person Soren had created for him? Could he come back? He started thinking about Chris. His friend had been trapped as someone else initially for the past 10 years with an agenda that wasn't his own. Neal had the relief in thinking maybe with his limited exposure he could come back but if Soren was dead...

_Quit worrying about things you can't control, Neal. You're stuck with me and we're going to make this work. Here... have a drink._

Nick pushed a glass towards him of something amber. Neal took a whiff of the liquor and realized it was cognac.

"I need my head clear if we're going to do this. No thanks."

Nick didn't smile, pushing the drink closer.

_Drink it Neal. Live a little. Relax!_

He watched this other self of his drinking the same drink before he finally consented. Maybe he was just a bit wound up but under the circumstances who could blame him. He was starting to think of Nick as a real person almost as he sipped at the drink and tried to figure out what Mozzie would say about all of this. He was feeling better as he drank more of the cognac. Actually he was feeling a bit tipsy for having drunk so little. He turned to see the other Nick growing almost more solid he thought the more he blinked at him. He felt... Neal felt like he was beginning to fade as the glass fell from his fingers to the carpeted floor. Nick was smiling at him.

_Such an easy mark for a con man. You hide things from me... I hide things from you. Have fun in the back corridors, Neal._

The room spun around as he suddenly found himself looking up from the floor at the smirking form of Nick before everything went black.

**()()()**

Peter watched his wife finish primping and fixing herself up. He was still dressed in casual khakis with a white polo top. Wherever she was going the agent wasn't and he wished he could as she walked over and kissed him.

"I wish I could take you with me Peter. I don't think I'll be much company making sure things are adequate for Mr. Feng Shui. Forgive me?"

She was cuddled up close to him as they stood there and he seemed to act like he was thinking about it before smiling and nodding.

"Of course. Just tell him to cool it if he gets too anal on the details. I'm sure the event will be a hit, hon."

El grinned up at him, kissing him again before they left the bedroom and headed downstairs. She had a small purse under her arm along with a folder as they stopped before the door and hugged again.

"You look beautiful. Maybe he'll forget to be bossy and be dazzled by your looks."

She was chuckling now, perking up as a honk came from out front. El kissed him again as Peter walked her to the door and opened it up.

"Call me if you need anything, hon."

He nodded back as she kissed him again.

"I'll be ok. I have Satchmo and a game to watch."

She grinned back as she started to pull away if a bit reluctantly.

"See you tonight."

He nodded as she kissed him quickly before running down the stairs to the waiting car with Yvonne her assistant waving at him. El waved soon after as Yvonne drove them away and Peter held up his hand till they were out of sight. He sighed, turning to see Satchmo looking at him as he closed the door and leaned against it tiredly. Despite the few days he'd been out of the hospital he was still pretty out of it from the hit to his head and the two shots he'd received. Peter hobbled over to the sofa and sat down as he grabbed up the remote and turned on the TV. He'd lied about the game but he could find something to watch.

**()()()**

Peter woke up realizing he'd fallen asleep watching TV. He looked to find he had it on the old movie channel. Conveniently they were having "_Sorry, Wrong Number._" He stretched and yawned looking around sleepily as he rose to his feet and figured he'd walk the dog.

"Satchmo?"

The dog wasn't in his usual spot as Peter peeked around the first floor then headed for the stairs. Satch didn't normally go upstairs but he was known from time to time to drink from the toilet. It wasn't common but that was on reason they'd started to close the bathroom door. He headed upstairs hoping he'd done that earlier as he called out.

"Satch boy... let's go for a walk. Here boy!"

There was silence as he looked in their bedroom which had been ajar. Nothing else was open as he headed back downstairs. He had barely taken the first step when Peter thought he heard the creak of a door behind him. The agent turned his head but too late as he felt a hard push and stumbled head over heels down the wooden steps to the floor below. He only stopped his forward motion when he smacked hard against the front door. Peter groaned, facing the door as he lay there in pain on the floor and tried to think about moving. His whole body ached in places that didn't match his already hurting head and chest. Quiet deliberate footsteps made their way towards him as he tried to move and see who it was. His body didn't respond as another groan escaped his throat. He heard the clucking of a tongue, a familiar voice but with a colder tone than he recalled.

"So this is the infamous _walk on water_ Agent Burke. I don't know why Neal finds you such a great mentor. It didn't take much for me to get the jump on you."

That voice. Peter did his best to turn but a hand pulled his shoulder hard, the one in the sling and he cried out as he was finally able to look up and see who was there. It was Neal.

"You're normally so eloquent and quick with a comment. Nothing to say? I guess your former friend and partner trying to kill you shut you up. Still... seeing that he's still around, I have to do something to get him to go away. Maybe seeing your dead corpse will shut him up for good."

Peter didn't understand how this other persona had taken over the usually charming and kind Neal Caffrey. They were still working with Chris the last time he spoke with Jones and Diana. They were making progress but far from figuring out what Sorenson had actually done. His process was secretive at best and even those they'd caught who worked with him didn't know how he did it. Neal glared down at him with ice cold blue eyes. His gaze moved as the con pulled out what appeared to be a syringe.

"I wonder how you would deal with death. Neal died and I sprang up from the proverbial ashes. If you went through the same process, would you come back in one piece?"

This other persona smirked as he bared the agent's neck and pushed the needle in. Peter gasped, struggling weakly before the object was removed and he started to feel sleepy, eyes growing heavy.

"That's it. Sleep, Agent Burke. When you wake up maybe you'll have a new persona too."

He saw the cold smile on his friend's face as he fought the drug, lips moving. He had to know who he was dealing with and where Neal was.

"Who... are... you?"

The figure shrugged, hand grasping his chin so they were looking eye to eye.

"You can call me Nick for now."

Peter wanted to ask more but felt himself nod back sleepily before everything started to fade to blackness and he passed out.

**()()()**

Nick smiled down at the unconscious agent. He not so gently lifted Peter Burke up under the arms and carried him towards the back of the first floor. A ball of yellow fur lay sleeping peacefully outside by the backdoor although once he drew near, Satchmo's eyes looked up at him sleepily then rolled back closed. Nick smiled. He had come acting like Neal long enough to calm the dog and give him some drugged snacks. Once the dog was calm he worked on his plan to get at Peter. He was the only link Neal had to being in control. If Nick got rid of the agent, what would Neal have to stay around for?

The agent was definitely heavier than he looked as Nick hefted him up and carried him through the back patio and into a waiting car. He'd hot-wired a nice sedan and left it waiting behind the Burke home. He opened up the trunk and stuffed the agent inside before closing it up and slipping into the driver's seat. This was going to be a fun day he thought as he put the car into gear and took off. In the background he heard someone trying to talk to him but pushed the voice aside. Neal had done it to him enough times he was glad to ignore his other half.

"You've had ample time to control this body. I want my turn and I'm not ready to give it up yet."

The voice continued so he pulled the car out of traffic to an empty lot, reached under the seat and grabbed something as he stepped out and opened up the trunk. He pointed the item at the unconscious form of Peter Burke, the voice protesting and then pleading with him as he cocked the gun before the voice finally quieted down.

"Good. I would hate to kill him before all the fun begins. Now, stay quiet and let me take him where it all began."

**()()()**

Peter was out cold, only faint hints of memory flashing in his dark mind as he lay in the trunk of the stolen car unawares. He thought he felt a presence but it was probably just fancy from his imagination and the drug he was given.

_Peter... wake up!_

_Peter?_

He thought he heard Neal's voice calling out to him in his dreams but then it faded, his body still aching from the fall down the stairs as the drug lured him mind back to the darkness.

**()()()**

Neal screamed and yelled but nobody could hear him. He was in the ultimate of prisons: his own mind. There was a door before him with a slit he could peer through but it was impenetrable as he tried to find a way to pick it or break it down as he continued to yell. Two blue eyes peeked through at him, Neal drawing back at the sudden appearance.

"Shut up, Neal. The more noise you make the sooner I kill your agent friend. I wonder how he'd fare with Soren's box."

Nick was smiling at him through the hole, finally sliding it shut when Neal tried to reply.

"Nick! Stop this! Nick!"

He heard nothing but a light faint laughter behind the door as it faded away. Neal didn't know what was going on, trapped in this prison his mind had created for him. There were no windows but the slit in the door and Nick had closed it off so there was no way for him to see what was going on now. He was being locked out of his own body and Peter was in danger. What could he do?

Neal paced the room feverishly, looking for any way to escape but there was none that he could find. No vents offered him any kind of exit or window or the door. He looked down at the floor and found it was carpeted. His mind started to think about something as he moved to the edge of the carpet and pulled at the corner till he thought a nail would yank off. Finally the glue and nails gave in and he saw wooden boards underneath. This would be harder than he thought as he glanced around the nearly empty room. All he had available was a metal cot and a wooden chair. He broke a leg off the cot and stamped on it till one end was slightly flattened. Neal used it as a lever, pulling at the floorboards till he saw it splinter and heard it crack as the panel broke from the floor revealing tile beneath.

"You're kidding me?"

Neal cursed under his breath, looking around and seeing the wooden chair as he walked over, broke off a leg and used it to smash at the tile. It was solid and after a bit of effort the tile broke, Neal using the lever he'd made to pick the pieces away till he saw cement beneath that. Nick had trapped him inside here good. He sat down a moment, looking around but knew there had to be some kind of out. There had to be and out if he was going to save Peter. Neal got back up, moving to another corner and doing the same thing again. If he had to tear up all the carpeting, floorboards and tile he would.

It was a good hour or so later he had torn up all but the middle of the room revealing nothing but solid cement beneath the tile. He had even hit the walls to see if something opened up beyond there but it had been cinder block and metal. If anything, Nick knew he would have tried to escape a conventionally created room. His alter ego had trapped him well. Neal sighed as he went to work on the last bit of carpeting. It was probably just as fruitless an endeavor but he had to do something to feel useful. He was using the last leg of the cot as he tore at the carpeting, yanked up the floor boards and finally smashed at the tile with a less than happy frown.

"What the..."

The tile sounded hollow. There was no solid sound when he smashed at it but it was harder than the other tiles had been. Neal felt a bit of hope come back as he grabbed up another chair leg and smashed hard against the tile. It resisted but he kept at it, hitting over and over again till finally a crack appeared and grew. A smile curved up his lips as he hit harder and the tile broke away on its own, crumbling across the board till a large 5 x 5 hole appeared. Darkness swirled beyond it but he knew it was the way out as he sat on the edge and jumped into the chaos.

_I'm coming Peter. Hold on!_

**()()()**

Nick carried the unconscious and drugged Peter through the empty building and down the stairs through the maintenance tunnel. It was beginning to be a familiar place to him, almost like home as he entered the place that had created him with slight smile on his face. He had pushed Neal away finally, getting control over their body. He was going to have fun being in charge. No conscience was going to stop him, not even Neal. He grinned at the thought as he moved down a gray corridor towards a familiar door. Peter groaned softly, shifting a bit. Nick had to hurry before the agent work up and he had to kill him by hand. It wasn't that he didn't want to hurt the agent but Neal was still with him enough that his control was only just so.

He pushed the door open and dropped the agent on the floor a moment. The man was heavy to say the least but any chance to get rid of him was worth it. Neal could have been a great thief and con if he'd only gotten his hands dirty. Nick could do that once he got rid of the agent. Peter's death would push Neal back far enough Nick could take control. He smiled at the thought as he prepared the machine, opening up the pine box and reaching down for the agent.

"Ok, Agent Burke. We're going to see just how strong your resolve is. Can you survive death and come back in one piece?"

Peter gave another groan, eyes fluttering as if they might open as the con lifted the still mostly unconscious agent up and onto what looked to be a rough casket. He dropped Peter inside the box, crossing the man's arms over his chest as he hooked up something that looked like an IV to one arm and slapped the agent's face a bit to rouse him.

"Wake up! It won't be any fun unless you're conscious."

Nick grabbed something from nearby, holding it under the agent's nose till Peter's face crinkled in reply, eyes starting to open up. The con smiled coldly.

"Now the fun begins."

**()()()**

Peter was one big ache, the car bouncing and jostling him around the trunk as he lay in there unable to do more than just be. He heard the sound of the car moving that he was inside of but in the back of his mind he thought he heard Neal talking to him but he couldn't reply, the young man telling him to hold on. He felt himself nod, eyes still shut firmly till he finally felt the motion of the vehicle come to a halt and a hint of light beneath his closed lids. Someone picked him up not so gently, a groan escaping his lips as they half carried and dragged him along. Someone who sounded like Neal spoke to him with cold angry tones. He could only guess this was Nick as he sensed his captor stop, a creaking sound like a door before he was moved again and dropped unceremoniously on the hard metal floor. He gave another groan, someone talking to him through the pulse pounding in his head.

It seemed he lost track of things a moment just before he smelled a harsh scent pushed under his nose. His face crinkled in revulsion, Peter trying to move away as his eyes began to flutter open.

There was blue sky above, the clouds seemingly moving around as if he were outdoors but he knew he wasn't. Music was playing suddenly and he thought he heard a preacher giving an elegy. What was going on? Where was he? It seemed he was looking up and out, lying on his back in what felt to be a rough wooden slab. His eyes began to move around noting he was in a large wooden crate, arms crossed over his chest in repose. Peter's mind started to wake up, realizing what this was and what it meant.

_I'm not... dead. El?_

He looked up and thought he saw her looking down at him, crying. Peter blinked but she had already moved aside, other people he knew seemingly passing close to peer over with sad eyes.

_Jones? Diana? REESE!_

His mind was confused by the strange hallucination he thought he had to be experiencing. He couldn't be dead. He was just... he'd been at home with his wife and then... His mind went blank as slowly he realized the lid was being lowered, the preacher's words going to "ashes to ashes... dust to dust..." Peter felt a kind of panic but he wasn't able to respond fast enough as the solid pine door shut down over him.

"Wait... I'm not dead! EL!"

He was awake now, conscious and alert as he pushed up on the pine lid but it was solid and didn't budge. Peter yelled, feeling his heart racing in fear as he felt the splintery wood dig into his skin and leave small bits of itself in him. He had to escape this prison. El was waiting for him.

"EL! I'm not... dead! Someone let me out!

Peter kept trying to get out till he felt as if he was hyperventilating, the music and preacher's voice replaced with another more insidious one.

_The dead do not come back, Peter. You have to change. Are you willing to change?_

He was breathing hard now, the air feeling thinner as he felt himself being lowered into the ground. His body was freaking out, Peter trying to think rationally but the drugs and the unseen IV on his arm were creating enough of a panic as his already stressed system started to shut down. He lay back against the casket and shuddered, lungs crying out for air as he could no longer take in a full breath.

_That's it Peter... you are no longer Agent Peter Burke, boyscout. You've always wanted to be like your friend Neal. Admit it. You wanted to do wrong._

Peter's head shook, mouth moving as his eyes started to roll back.

"No... not... tr... tru... ue."

He heard a chuckle as the voice seemed to reach into his very head and poke around. He was starting to crack but he would be strong for El if not Neal. He had to be.

_Then you want revenge on Neal. He caused your life to turn upside down. Put your life and Elizabeth's in danger. You'd like to get back at him wouldn't you? Admit it._

His face contorted as he fought the voice but finally he nodded.

"Trouble... he's trouble..."

He paused, gasping for breath before continuing.

"But... good. Neal has... good in... him. My... frien... nd."

He heard a curse from the voice just as his last breath choked in his throat. He was going to die, eyes opening a moment as he thought he saw Neal looking at him sadly, begging him not to leave and then... darkness.

**()()()**

Neal found himself falling through the swirling mass of darkness. He heard thoughts and memories colliding around him in a cacophony of blinding sight and sound before he saw himself looking down at a familiar room.

_No... it can't... Nick!_

His other self turned, a dark smile on their face but he didn't give Nick time to think. He punched him hard, his other self falling back and hitting the ground as he took his place.

_You can't come back. I sealed you up! Besides... your agent friend is already dead. You're too late, Neal._

He saw the cold smile widen as he angrily wished the other him away, a screaming Nick yelling and cursing as he was pushed aside. Neal looked at the control panel and found the reversal button. He watched as the coffin rose up from the hole in the slab it sat on and finally jerked to a stop. He pried open the lid afraid of what he might see.

"Peter? Peter wake up. Wake up!"

The agent lay there in the pine coffin his brown eyes staring up through partially open lids. His skin was ashen, lips slightly blue as Neal disconnected him from the IV and pulled the limp form of his friend from the box and onto the floor. He gently slapped at Peter's face, shaking the figure he had come to call a mentor and partner.

"Peter... come on. Breath!"

Neal was panicking, feeling for a pulse and relieved to feel one. The agent wasn't breathing though so he opened up his mouth, pinched his nose and pressed his lips to his friend's as he started to breath for him. Peter's eyes continued to stare up blankly as the con felt himself starting to cry.

"Peter, breath dammit! El's waiting for you... You can't leave her!"

He kept breathing for the agent till too much time had passed and he realized his friend wasn't coming back. He moved aside exhausted, feeling for a pulse and finding nothing. Peter was gone and it was all his fault. Neal's eyes went back up to the pine box and the control panel. There was a button marked automatic that caught his eye as he stood up and moved towards it. He saw Nick standing nearby.

_What are you doing, Neal? Neal... come on. He was bad for both of us. He was holding you back. Neal!_

Neal ignored the voice in his head, pushing the button and setting it for 1 minute as he took a hold of Nick and pushed him into the box. Neal looked at Peter then at the control box as it was counting down to zero before he lay in the box, a screaming Nick beside him.

_**Don't do this, Neal! It's not worth it! Neal! You're going to kill us both! Neal! NEAL!**_

He pulled the lid shut as he heard Nick scream but felt a calm wash over him. This was for the best as he pushed the IV into his arm and lay back. It would be a less than peaceful end to his life but he had killed Peter. Nick would be gone and Neal... he could finally rest. He closed his eyes feeling the air thinning as the coffin descended. He wasn't afraid, Nick screaming and banging on the box to be free until finally the voice disappeared and it was just his own peaceful thoughts.

_Neal? Neal, how do I stop this thing. Neal?_

That's odd. The preacher sounded like Peter but Peter was dead. Neal didn't think anything of it, his mind already starting to fade when he felt the box rising. It must be the lack of air. He was fading still, dying and Nick was gone. He would leave this earth in one piece at least, his eyes rolling back as he started to choke. He sensed light overhead and someone lifting him up and out of the rough box. It had to be a dream, he was dying... he was dead.

"Neal... come on. Stay with me buddy."

It really did sound like Peter but it couldn't be. Peter had died. He'd seen him. Neal felt strong hands holding him, one brushing his hair gently as his eyes fluttered open to see a blurry figure above.

"Hey... Neal, come on. Wake up."

It looked like Peter and sounded like him as his vision focused a moment but he was certain it couldn't be. He'd seen his friend die. It had been his fault. He smiled up at the hallucination before his eyes rolled back and he passed out. Neal was where he belonged... darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Chapter 10)**

Mozzie was surprised to show up at the Suit's home and find Satchmo laying on the back stoop. He hadn't expected to find the yellow lab outside without El or Peter but that only made him realize something must be wrong. He quietly approached the sleeping dog who suddenly twitched and yawned as Satch became aware of him. Languid puppy eyes looked up at him cautiously then closed again as Mozzie drew nearer and gently petted the dog. The animal whimpered slightly before those eyes looked back up at him and Mozzie just couldn't walk away.

"Fine... but you owe me, mutt."

He saw the dog blink up at him, licking at his hand a bit as Mozzie felt both a disgust and comfort from the act. He was a germ-a-phobe most definitely but the dog was sweet enough and he wanted to help. He pulled out his cell as he continued to pet the animal and phoned Peter's cell but got the Suit's voice mail. He dialed the Burkes' home phone which he heard plainly from behind the door. He got their answering machine which he could hear beeping inside. Nobody was home. He thought about El's phone but remembered she was out at an event. The Suit would have been home alone. Mozzie sighed as he called a number he hoped to never call again.

"_Jones, FBI_."

Mozzie looked at the dog then sighed and answered.

"Junior Suit... I have news but most of all, I think you may want to come visit your boss' home. I found his dog in the backyard."

He heard movement on the other side and then the sound of a door closing.

"_Mozzie? Uhm, what are you doing at Peter's home? Is he there?_"

The con shook his head but he hadn't gone inside yet.

"I don't know. I came to visit and found Satchmo outside by the backdoor. I think you should come here and fast. I have a bad feeling."

He heard a confirmation from the agent before they hung up and he sat there with the dog. Satchmo yawned again, sitting up after a moment and seeming a bit more alert but wobbly.

"Junior Suit will be here soon. Hopefully everything's ok but let me get you something to eat, ok?"

The dog seemed to perk up at that but with a growling sound that made him nervous. Satchmo never growled.

"Did someone feed you something bad, Satchmo?"

The dog cocked his head at him curiously which made Mozzie wonder about something as he asked his next question. He obviously had no problems talking to the mutt.

"Was Neal here?"

At the sound of his friend's name, Satchmo whined then growled a little confirming Mozzie's suspicions. Neal's alter ego had showed up and done something. Maybe he should break in and see. He petted the dog on the head and stood.

"Thanks for the info, Satch."

**()()()**

Peter had sensed his body slow down, heart beating down to a mere beat, his breath nil if anything. Someone was talking to him, shaking him but he couldn't respond.

_Honey... wake up._

_Peter... come on, wake up._

_He was suddenly sitting up on the sofa at home, El by his side as he looked around and tried to remember something._

"_**El? I thought... weren't you at a party?"**_

_She nodded smiling at him._

"_**You're dreaming, silly. Of course I'm at the party. You need to remember what happened."**_

_He nodded as she hugged him and he leaned against her, El's fingers gently brushing at his hair. It relaxed him as they sat on the sofa in their home and tried to think. She was always the sensible one and helped him to think._

"_**I don't remember anything. You went to the party, I took a nap. I was watching TV. Did you come back early?"**_

_She shook her head, pointing at the stairs._

"_**Peter, you need to remember what happened. It's important."**_

_Her voice sounded different to him but he couldn't explain how as he nodded obediently and stood, going up the stairs. Suddenly he had a flash of memory. Peter was calling for Satchmo but didn't find the lab in their home. He was about to go downstairs when..._

"_**El, I... remember."**_

_He looked around as he walked back down the stairs and found his wife missing. He walked around the kitchen but she was gone._

"_**El? Honey?"**_

_Maybe she went outside? He checked the front door first but the car was still there. He went back in as he closed it and checked the back door. He was opening it up when a flash of light blinded him and he shrunk back, eyes squinting._

Peter felt a pain in his head, coughing as air rushed back into his lungs and his body came back to consciousness. He was one big ache, his arm he'd had in the sling laying at his side loosely while the other was across his chest moving up and down with each inhalation as he fought to draw air into his lungs. He had been choking, the air thin. It was dark and someone had been talking to him. He tried to think as his eyes finally focused and he realized he was staring blankly upwards, blurry blue and white above him. Peter's brown eyes finally focused on the scenery above and he realized it was a projected view of sky with clouds on the ceiling above. Why was he looking at a false sky. He wasn't in a planetarium.

"El?"

He had been talking to his wife last he recalled and then... no he had been dreaming he was talking to her, a voice distracting him as he heard something about "_ashes to ashes... dust to dust._" Why did that sound familiar? Peter pushed himself up to a semi-sitting position, the voice playing in the background as he remembered something about a pine box and Neal. Neal... He was supposed to be looking for him and then...

He pushed himself up to his feet, wobbling some as he looked and saw the box he had been in now lowered into the table he was leaning against. The control panel at the far side was on and operating without anyone there as he stumbled towards it and saw there was an indicator marked empty where air supply was. Dammit!

"Neal?"

He didn't see the young man anywhere but knew where he might be as he found the override button and heard the casket start to rise up till it sat on the table. How long had he been out? He'd been in the same box and then... he didn't remember anything as he tried to think back, his body and chest still aching from the memory. He saw a splatter of blood where the IV had been in his arm in the box. Neal had put him there but it wasn't Neal who had done it. The young man wouldn't hurt him but this other persona, Nick had. He waited as the box unlocked and he popped it open seeing the still but serene form of his friend inside.

"No... Neal, wake up! Come on buddy."

He slapped his friend's face gently, trying to rouse the young man as he heard a low groan and finally a wheeze. He pulled the young man up, removing the IV and holding him in his arms tightly as he placed the con on the floor and continued to try and wake him.

"Come on, Neal. Wake up! Let me know you're there."

He was remembering something now, a faint memory of someone talking to him but he had thought it a dream. Neal had been talking to him, not Nick, but he couldn't respond and had passed out. Now Neal needed him, at least he hoped his friend had come out of this in one piece. He couldn't understand how Neal had gotten into the casket but he knew why. Neal started to rouse, eyes fluttering open to look at him before they closed, the young man's body relaxed and limp. Peter felt a strong pulse and shallow breath indicating Neal was indeed alive. Exhaustion fell over him as he felt the adrenaline rush that had allowed him to react starting to recede. They needed help but his cell wasn't on him. He looked around the room and noted a phone in the far left corner. Peter left Neal on the floor as comfortably as he could before crawling towards the phone. He reached up and pulled the receiver down, dialing a familiar number.

"_Jones..._"

**()()()**

The agent didn't know what to think when Mozzie had called him. He said he was at his Peter's home and the dog had been found outside. For one thing, Satchmo was an inside dog. He that much. Secondly, something had to be up if Mozzie was calling him at all. Jones would definitely to look into it, assuring Neal's friend as he hung up and tried Peter's cell. He got the voice mail so he tried their home phone. Same thing. Jones was feeling antsy now but he wasn't sure he should be calling Elizabeth just yet, Peter home resting from his recently injuries and she out at an event she was catering. Maybe he could wait a bit longer, go and check out their residence... His cell rang again, an unfamiliar number.

"Jones..."

He heard heavy breathing at first then a familiar but raspy voice.

"_Clin... ton. It's Peter. We're... we... need help._"

His eyes widened realizing who was calling as he immediately tried to trace the number, writing it down and plugging it into the computer.

"Boss? Hey... take it easy and talk slow. Where are you?"

His eyes went to the PC screen and waited for the program to find the source of the number. It was rushing through several sequences before beeping a confirmation. They had not been able to get hold of the owner for the building they had thought Neal had been taken to only a few days earlier so no search warrant had been given. Now they had proof of his if not Peter's being there, the number matching the building across from the one they had been monitoring as he made a motion to Diana and waved her over.

"_Sorens...sonsss... lab. Tunn... nnels._"

Jones nodded as he tried to keep his boss alert and on the line. Diana walked over when she saw his frantic look. He covered the phone a moment as Peter spoke, telling Diana what was going on as she started to prepare for what needed to be done.

"Go talk to Hughes. We need that search warrant."

He saw her nod back as he kept talking to Peter on the line.

"We'll be there soon, Peter. Is Neal with you?"

He heard a raspy cough and then movement and breath before an answer.

"_Yeah... he's hurt... too. Send... a... bus._"

Jones nodded as he looked up at Hughes' office and watched Diana talking to him. The senior agent was nodding his head in agreement at her, eyes meeting Clinton's for a moment before he was on the phone and obviously getting them that warrant. Diana left, the sound of Reese yelling in his usual manner heard briefly as she came back down and stood beside him.

"He's talking to a judge about the warrant. How is Peter?"

He shrugged, listening to the raspy breath as his boss spoke to him.

"Not that great. Go check out the Burke residence. Find out where Elizabeth is if you have to but don't... don't contact her till we've found Peter and Neal. I'll take some agents with me once Hughes has the warrant. Mozzie is _there_."

She winced at that tidbit but nodded knowing it was all to help Peter and Neal. Diana headed out with another couple of agents in tow as Jones stayed on the line with their boss.

**()()()**

Diana reached the Burke home and found the front door locked. She told one agent to wait there while she went around the back with the other one and found Mozzie sitting by the backdoor with Satchmo. Oddly enough she found him chatting with the mutt which in fact didn't surprise her all that much. The little guy was weird enough.

"I'm sure the Suit and his wife will get you that ball you wa... Lady Suit! Uhm, hi?"

He was looking up at her kind of surprised she thought despite his strange conversation with the Burkes' yellow lab. She rolled her eyes and nodded, pointing at the back door.

"Is it open or have you been sitting here waiting for us?"

Mozzie stood up, brushing at his pants as he shrugged at her.

"I figured it was safer to wait for the Feds this once. I think someone drugged Satchmo."

She looked at him curiously, her lips mouthing the word "_who_" with a query as he shrugged again. Diana sighed nodding at him as she tried the back door and found it unlocked. She had her gun out and ready as she motioned for the other agent to cover her, Mozzie standing outside with Satchmo next to him watching curiously. They rushed inside, Mozzie peering from his spot on the back patio as Agent Barrigan entered her boss' home and the two agents split up looking across the downstairs, kitchen and then upstairs. They opened up the front door letting in the other agent as Diana yelled "_clear!_" She saw Mozzie peeking inside the backdoor curiously as Satchmo moved inside of his own accord and the little con joined him.

"There's blood here... but Jones knows where Peter is so I don't think we need forensics running all over the place."

Diana was in charge, getting the other agents to follow her lead and check for clues as to who had taken Peter. She glanced at the little guy, remembering that Jones mentioned he had news for them.

"Jones said you had something to tell him. What was it?"

She saw him shrink back a little, obviously intimidated by her tough manner but still trying to act his annoying self to hide it.

"I _might_ have some information on that robbery you _think_ Neal did."

Diana blinked back and nodded, holding up a hand to him to wait a moment while she answered her cell. She blinked giving a confirmation to the caller before hanging up.

"Mozzie, I need you to tell me what you know about the robbery. They just found Peter and Neal."

Mozzie looked relieved at that news as Diana moved him to the dining table and sat him down, waiting for him to talk. He coughed nervously till Satchmo walked over and lay his head on the con's lap. That seemed to relax him.

"Fine, Lady Suit but this is just because it helps Neal."

Diana watched him dig in the ratty messenger bag around his chest, pulling out his laptop to her annoyance but then putting it aside to draw out some papers that seemed to be photos which he lay before her.

"Proof positive it wasn't Neal who hurt that guard."

She looked at him with a curious glance as she drew the pictures towards her and gave them a good look. Diana's eyes widened and then blinked several times as she realized what the images said. She called Jones back after taking some quick snaps and forwarding them to him.

"Jones, yeah... St. Mary's? I'll call his wife. Yes..."

She paused listening before saying more.

"Ok. I just sent you some pictures. They're proof positive Neal was an unwitting bystander at the robbery. Yes. I'll be there soon as I call Elizabeth. No problem."

She hung up and sighed with a sense of relief. They had been worried about Neal for Peter's sake. If he had been guilty of that robbery, their boss might not have the clout to keep him out of prison. He had been found with one piece of evidence but that had been circumstantial at best. He wasn't in his right mind when it happened so they could say someone planted it there. She learned from the best since working with Caffrey. Mozzie was watching her quietly for once as she looked up at him.

"Thank you Mozz. Neal and Peter are at St. Mary's if you want to go visit."

She saw his expression change slightly at the sound of going to a hospital but he simply nodded as he stood and petted Satch briefly.

"I think... I might let June know first. Thank you, Diana."

She blinked as he used her name but just took it as it was before watching him leave out the back door. Satchmo followed as far as the threshold then stopped, watching Mozzie leave as Diana reached down to pet the dog on the head.

"He's an odd one but good. Now, you're coming with me till we have your owner's back home. Ok?"

**()()()**

Peter had passed out, phone at his ear. He didn't wake up till someone gently nudged him and he found Jones crouched beside him.

"Clinton?"

The agent nodded, pointing back at Neal as two EMTs placed him on a stretcher and two more were coming in towards them. He felt a bit confused at his colleague's presence but smiled tiredly.

"Yeah, we got the search warrant. Didn't know how to get in here at first but Neal showed me how to pick a lock or two. How are you feeling?"

He didn't know how to respond, a numbness having fallen over him from the pain he felt. He was just too exhausted to do more than shrug as the agent nodded back understanding.

"It's ok. We'll get you to the hospital. Diana's headed to your house. Mozzie called from there."

Peter perked up remembering he couldn't find his dog.

"Satch?"

Jones smiled with a comforting pat to his arm.

"He's just fine. Mozzie found him napping in the back. Someone gave him some drugged kibble apparently. Said he was doing just fine. Once Diana calls in we can let her know where you're at so she can go get Elizabeth."

Peter nodded as the other two EMTs approached and he was gently lifted onto the stretcher. He groaned a bit, body one big ache from his original injuries and the fall down the stairs. He didn't blame Neal for that. He hadn't done it consciously but he did have his doubts about the anger Nick had expressed against him. There must be some truth to it if only a little. His thoughts wandered to the half beaten guard at the jewelry store and he let out a sigh which worried Jones.

"I'm fine. Just worrying about Neal. This isn't going to be a walk in the park for him."

Jones nodded as he pulled out his phone and called Diana. Peter listened as the agent told her what had happened. The call was brief as he let her know about the news Mozzie wanted to share and then told her to let Elizabeth know where they were taking Peter and Neal. He hung up as they reached the ambulance.

"I'll meet you there, Peter. I need to call Hughes and let him know how things went."

Peter gave a small nod before leaning back and relaxing as much as he could on the gurney. Neal was beside him on another stretcher, eyes shut firmly. There was stress there despite his relaxed manner. The younger man always looked like a little boy when he was sleeping, face slightly flushed, lips parted as if he were going to speak but still and peaceful despite the tightness around his eyes. There were so many implications still possible even though Neal had not been conscious of his actions. He had kidnapped a Federal agent and tried to kill him, or at least his alter ego had tried. Peter was still wrapping his mind around that one and the robbery. Neal had hit that man hard, his fingerprints at the scene. There was no denying that robbery or crime. He would have to serve time for it and that might mean the end of their partnership. Neal wouldn't be coming out any time soon. It wouldn't be life but battery and his already tenuous parole with Peter and the Bureau didn't help anything. He wouldn't be able to protect the con, friend or not.

**()()()**

Elizabeth was getting annoyed with her host. His peculiarities were aggravating her despite the tight smile she wore that indicated she might soon tell him where he could shove all his requests. Her cell rang as she excused herself from another of his tirades and went to take the call.

"Burke Premier Events... Who?"

The party was loud so she moved out into the hallway and away from the music as she tried to hear what was being said.

"Diana? Is something wrong?"

She listened, eyes widening as she heard that they had Satchmo in their custody and Peter was at the hospital. She wanted to panic but stayed as calm as she could, nodding stiffly at the cell.

"You're driving up? I'll be right there. Let me grab my purse."

Elizabeth turned to see her client there, Mr. Blanchard. He was holding up a large mirror that was now cracked into several pieces. He looked upset.

"Mrs. Burke... someone broke this on the East side of the room. It's bad luck! My party is sure to be ruined!"

She couldn't stand him anymore, nodding without really listening as she went to get her purse and talked to her assistant about going. Blanchard overheard despite the loud music.

"Leave? You can't leave! There has to be a total of 150 people in the room. With you gone it's... it's an odd number! I can't have any odd numbers. It's bad luck! I paid you good money for a party of my choosing and you aren't giving me..."

She put a hand up to him, making him stop as El calmed enough not to cuss the man out.

"My husband is in the hospital, Feng Shui is a joke, and you need to stop being so damn anal! Enjoy the music and the food. That's why everyone else is here!"

She sighed heavily, grabbing up her purse and waving bye to Yvonne as she left hurriedly. Diana was already outside pulling up as she ran to the dark blue sedan. The agent noticed her harried expression.

"Mr. Feng Shui get on your nerves?"

El blinked then realized Peter must have told her what happened, or Jones. She sighed giving a tired nod of her head.

"A mirror broke of all things and he said if I left it was going to leave him with an odd number which was bad luck. I told him _tough_ I have more important things to deal with and left."

She was uncertain what had happened to her husband. Diana hadn't told her any specifics. He was supposed to be home resting so how had he gotten hurt? Diana must have read her mind.

"Peter's doing well. Jones said he was a little banged up but otherwise ok. He found Neal."

El was relieved at the news and excited they found Neal as well. She leaned back in the seat and tried to relax, worry eating at her but Diana said her husband was ok. She knew she wouldn't lie to her as she felt a comforting hand on her arm.

"He'll be ok. Your husband is a strong man."

El nodded comforted some by Diana's words. They'd been through worse but Peter had always come through stronger than before. This time he'd found Neal and hopefully the young man would be ok. She noticed Diana hadn't said anything more about Neal, much of what was going on with him lately quietly whispered between her husband and his colleagues. She knew he had been confused about some things but that was it. El would ask Peter when she saw him. He would tell her the truth.

**()()()**

Peter was only slightly conscious, the pain making him slip in and out of exhausted sleep. He thought he heard someone speaking quietly near him despite the noise of the ambulance. His eyes opened and turned to look to his right where Neal lay in an adjacent stretcher murmuring quietly.

"... sorry... forgive... me."

Neal's face looked tight with pain if not anguish of some kind. He wondered what his friend was dreaming about when those blue eyes suddenly popped open and stared around the inside of the ambulance. Neal looked confused if not a little like a deer about to take flight till their eyes met and the young man seemed more surprised than anything. There were no words between them but Peter thought he could read his friend well enough as those blue eyes blinked twice then slowly closed again. The tightness seemed to lighten up a bit after that, Neal's lips parting slightly as he smiled before relaxing back into unconsciousness. Peter sat up as best he could, reaching across the small space as he grasped Neal's hand in his own. His friend's hand was warm but limp in his grasp as he squeezed it gently. He continued to hold Neal's hand till they reached the hospital and were separated as the medics took them to different parts of the ER. Peter watched the figure of his partner disappear around the corner as he was ushered into a curtained area where nurses and doctors were waiting to check on him. The orderlies lifted him up with a wince to a bed, poking at him, checking pulse, respiration, asking what hurt, if he was allergic to anything till his head spun. He was glad to see Jones peek in around the corner, badge flashing so he was allowed access.

It seemed like forever till they had confirmed he had a minor concussion from the fall down the stairs (_not related to his previous injury_) and that his arm that had hurt before was slightly dislocated. They managed to push it back into place as they put it back into a more secure and comfortable sling than he had worn before. Small cuts and bruises were tended to before they left him alone with the doctor who told him he was ok to go home. Once the doctor had left, Jones walked over to talk to him.

"Hey boss. I have some good news for you."

Peter perked up, sitting up as best he could as his agent walked over.

"Diana's picking up your wife and bringing her here but that's not the news I'm talking about. Here, look for yourself."

Jones handed his cell to him, Peter doing his best to hold the device one handed and also slide through and enlarge the pics. Clinton helped as he felt surprise color his face.

"He didn't do it? Neal, didn't do it!"

Peter heard a shush from other residents in the ward before apologizing and speaking quieter.

"_He's innocent. Jones, how did you find this out?_"

The agent drew closer, a roll of his eyes indicating it was from an interesting source.

"_Neal's little friend. He called me and said he had news. Diana went to see what was up. He was at your house with Satchmo. Someone drugged your dog. Do you remember who took you?_"

Peter shuttered his emotions. He knew very well who took him but he wasn't ready to say yet. Nick had done enough damage trying to destroy what little peace Neal had and get rid of the agent. Until he could determine how his partner was, he would keep this to himself.

"_They pushed me down the stairs and I was knocked out. Can't remember enough to finger anyone._"

Jones nodded obviously believing the lie as Peter felt relief and anxiety from it. Prevarication was not his strong suit but for now he had to protect his friend till he knew what was up. He decided to change the subject.

"_Any news on Christophe and Alex?_"

The junior agent's face paled some.

"_Hughes wanted me to wait and tell you. It was... sudden._"

There was a chill to the words that made Peter want to know even more. He gripped his agent's arm as a silent plea till Jones gave in.

"_Christophe's dead. Alex had to leave and when she did he went crazy. He grabbed a gun and... one of the hospital guards shot him. It shouldn't have been fatal but they think the shock from what Sorenson did to him stressed him enough his heart stopped. We have her in protective custody for now. Hughes didn't want us to say anything till he knew you were better and Neal was safe._"

Peter nodded as he worried about his friend. Would Neal react the same way? His conditioning had been over a shorter period of time but Sorenson had seemed to get into the younger man's psyche quickly. Peter only had brief memories of his time in that contraption, his strength of will keeping him from giving in. He had to think positive. Neal was strong willed. He would pull through. Peter was sure of it.

"Thanks... Jones."

He had paused, a familiar face drawing his attention to the entrance of the ER. Elizabeth stood there looking somewhat anxious. Jones moved away as she neared, excusing himself to go talk with Diana who still hovered near the door. Peter could tell his wife looked nervous, although he wuld bet on worried and upset if anything. She didn't say a word at first, hugging and kissing him gently, eyes falling on his bruises he couldn't see and the sling that was once again around his arm.

"Peter..."

She seems unable to say much more as he held her with his good arm and kisses her back. They stay that way a while before he answers her.

"Doctor said I'm fine. Just banged up a bit. I just need to sign the papers and then I can go home. I was waiting... to hear about Neal."

Peter watched the expression on her face relax some but still a worry crept in when he mentioned his charge, friend and partner. She seemed to sense what he was thinking.

"_Did Neal do this?_"

She kept her voice low, both looking side-long at the agents they considered friends. He wanted to lie but finally nodded. He heard El's breath catch at the revelation.

"_It wasn't him, El. You know that. He's not..._"

He wasn't sure he was convincing but she nodded, smiling a tight smile as if they were discussing the weather or something.

"_I know or you wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be here. I'll get that paperwork for you to sign. I'm glad you're ok, hon._"

She hugged him gently before standing up again and moving to catch a passing nurse who took her outside from his view. He felt badly for her most of all. Neal was their friend and they both trusted him but Sorenson had defiled that trust with his meddling. Was their friend going to be whole when he woke up? Christophe didn't survive what little therapy he'd been given even with Alex's help but he had been brainwashed for years. Did time matter when they weren't sure what had happened? Peter had an idea what the young man had endured having been in that box. He hated thinking about it, most of it a fuzzy memory he hoped would stay away as he sat up with a groan, Diana and Jones coming over to sit with him.

"Boss... how are you feeling?"

Diana looked relieved to see him as he nodded at her.

"I'm fine. Any news on Neal yet? Nobody's come back to tell me anything."

Both agents shrugged as Jones went to look for a nurse or doctor, Diana staying with Peter.

"Mozzie proved useful, odd as he is. You won't believe what I caught him doing when I reached your house."

Peter wondered if he wanted to know motioning with his good hand to just tell him.

"He was chatting with Satchmo."

He blinked back as she nodded with a roll of her eyes. Mozzie talking to Satchmo. This was definitely not normal but he could tell she had more to say as he resisted a barb.

"The weird thing is, I think your dog was communicating back."

Peter wiped at his face with his one good hand smiling slightly before he chuckled. Maybe it was just the stress but he found it funny despite everything, leaning back and trying to think of Satch and Mozzie and what they'd talk about. It wasn't something he had thought of but it wasn't far from what the little guy was capable of. Diana was giving him an odd look when Jones came back with a doctor.

"Agents... I understand you were wondering about your colleague?"

Peter sat up as Diana turned to face the doctor. They both nodded, hoping for good news as the doctor frowned slightly.

"Your friend is actually in good health but for some reason he's not waking. The MRI and other tests are showing significant activity in his brain that doesn't make much sense unless he's epileptic or otherwise seizing which he isn't. Does he have a history of seizures or epilepsy?"

Peter frowned at the news but shook his head.

"No, he's always been in excellent health. There's a delicate issue associated with my partner if I could talk to you privately doctor?"

Diana and Jones left them alone as Peter sat up more and the doctor took a seat beside him.

"_I understand you work with the Bureau, Agent..._"

Peter nodded.

"_Peter Burke. Neal Caffrey is my consultant and partner. He was taken prisoner recently and possibly brainwashed. I know it sounds fantastic but the person who did the programming is dead and the other victim died due to stress related to long term results of the same programming. Could that explain his MRI?_"

He saw the look of incredibility on the doctor's face then a kind of nod and serious glance. The man wasn't laughing which surprised him.

"_I think I understand what you're saying, Agent Burke. Is there a specific reaction your partner had to this programming? Something he could be fighting... symptoms? I've worked with psychiatrists in the past so I understand the delicacy of the situation._"

Peter was relieved the man was willing to listen as he told him a bare bones version so as to not give too much info away. When he was done the doctor rubbed at his chin and nodded.

"_I see... so, he thought he was someone else. Two personalities where he wasn't split in the past. Interesting. This person must have had considerable knowledge to do what he did and have it last with so little time being involved. Let me talk to a friend or two who deals with these cases. I'll be delicate._"

Peter thanked the doctor as he left, nodding to Jones, Diana and then El as she walked back and sat beside him.

"Why was the doctor here, honey?"

She looked worried as he calmed her with a smile and kiss.

"We were discussing Neal's condition. He might know how to help."

El nodded as she looked at Jones and Diana a moment, both agents moving closer.

"I signed all the papers to get you out. Diana, can you give us a ride home?"

The agent nodded as both she and Jones helped Peter off the bed and down the hallway. He wanted to go see Neal but the doctor had insisted he wait till the next day when they were more certain of his condition. He glanced back briefly at the ER before they took off to the lobby and headed home.

**()()()**

Neal had fallen into a dark place he couldn't escape from. He didn't want to. In his mind he deserved to be there for what Nick had done to his friends and if he was there, Nick couldn't escape back out. The other him was tucked away scared of the darkness and being pushed into the back corners of Neal's mind as no more than a piece of him he had to have. Still, the con didn't want to deal with such knowledge as he had of what he was capable of with Nick out and about. He had killed Peter, his one and only friend and the person who tried their best to keep him from ruining his life. Peter may not always trust him but he cared and if he was gone...

"I'm _sorry_ Peter. _Forgive... me..._"

He was begging for his friend to be ok. He'd seen him die in that box, Nick's fault so he had throw himself inside hoping to end everything and especially rid himself and the world of Nick forever. He'd killed someone which he'd never done and it was Nick's fault. The memory came back so vividly, breath coming hard when he finally woke, eyes looking around at blurriness. Noise like they were in a vehicle and the hint of motion made him wonder where he was as his eyes turned and saw two brown ones staring back.

_Peter?_

He wanted to speak but something held him back. Peter was alive, the agent staring at him with worry and concern that made his guilt at what Nick had done deeper than before. Still Peter was safe. Neal felt a little better, relaxing into unconsciousness, eyes rolling back as they closed and he passed out.

_**I... won't stay... in the darkness, Neal.**_

_**You can't... make me. I will... come back out... in... the light.**_

_Neal found himself standing in a prison interrogation room with Nick staring back at him as he sat at a metal table in an orange jumpsuit. His other self was glaring back at him looking like he could kill with a stare as he sat there cuffed like a prisoner. Neal sat opposite him in one of his usual suits. He felt the animosity like heat off a stove top. Nick was pissed at him._

_**You can't be trusted, Nick. You tried to kill my friends and you made me hurt someone. I can't let you control me. If I have to stay asleep forever I will to keep you here. I'll sacrifice myself to keep you from hurting anyone else.**_

_Nick smiled back at him coldly, chains clinking some as he moved, that dark icy blueness of his eyes staring back like a mirror of himself. Neal was nothing like him, two sides of a coin that couldn't live without the other but only if one complimented the other, Neal being the dominate one if his friends were to be safe. Nick growled._

_**Such a sucker. Killing yourself for that agent and his wife. You think he really cares if you die or not? You are only a tool and once you leave this earth, he'll just find another con to take your place. He doesn't trust you and he never will, Neal. You dying will make his life easier. You were nothing but trouble to him. I wasn't the one who let Keller take him or allowed Fowler to bug his home and arrest Elizabeth. That was all you, Neal.**_

_Neal felt warmth as his cheeks flushed red with anger. He wanted to reach across the table and kill that part of him that made him feel this way. He wasn't a killer and he didn't hurt people but his anger was overcoming him. Nick laughed._

_**That's it, Neal. Let it all out. You're not really mad at what I did. You're mad about his treatment of you. Peter doesn't trust you like you want him to and that makes you angry. Come on... let me unleash myself on the world. Don't rein me in this time.**_

_Neal almost believed his other half but a part of him knew it was wrong. Peter may not trust him but he cared. Elizabeth cared. He couldn't hurt them. He stood up and moved away from the figure smiling cruelly at him as he felt the room grow stifling. Suddenly he let out a yell, collapsing to the floor of the interrogation room. The guard didn't react, standing at attention still as if nothing were wrong as Neal continued to yell out his frustration as the room began to fade away. Nick was frowning, the guard taking him back to his cell._

_**I'll be waiting, Neal. Biding my time...**_

The dream faded to darkness and suddenly Neal was staring up at a sterile white ceiling. His thoughts were still back in the dream, wondering why he was lying on the floor of the prison interrogation room when he heard voices, eyes turning languidly to the left where a door sat some feet away. He noticed it was slightly ajar.

"The doctor is just waiting for him to wake up. Yes... I'm going to stay here a while, El. Finish your meeting and I'll see you in a few."

Neal recognized the voice, wondering how and why as he slowly realized he was laying in a hospital bed. His eyes moved around the room till he knew for certain he was in a hospital room and Peter Burke was entering.

"Neal?"

The agent looked right at him, a surprised expression on his face. Neal wasn't sure what to say. Hadn't he tried to kill him and yet Peter looked worried about him. His guilt started to grow as he turned his face away in shame. He felt a hand on his shoulder, a gentle but firm squeeze turning him back towards the agent. Those honest brown eyes he'd come to trust stared back at him with nothing but concern.

"Why did you do it, Neal?"

The question was so sudden, the agent's voice just so that Neal didn't know how to answer. He wanted to run, a panic at trying to explain making his heart race when Peter spoke again.

"I didn't blame you for anything. I understand... but why put yourself in that box when you pulled me out. Just tell me what you were thinking."

There was a kind of anger there but no blame. Neal was confused by Peter's reaction but his panic subsided as he realized what it was his friend was asking. Could he really answer him? Would he understand why?

"I... thought it would be best. If I left then he couldn't..."

His throat felt dry and tight as he tried to speak, partially from his time unconscious and partially from emotion. His voice choked some as Peter nodded back, moving over to the sink as he grabbed a disposable cup, filled it with water and walked back. Neal took the cup as Peter offered it up, sipping at it until his throat felt better.

"Now, tell me why you thought I'd just let you book it without saying good-bye?"

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Sorry for the long delay. Things got in the way, started writing another story for something on LJ that's WC related. Can't show that other story yet till the admins say it's ok but still working on it. This story is probably ending on the next chapter. Just didn't want to have this be extraordinarily long since it's already hitting 7k in words. Thanks for your patience!_


	11. Chapter 11

**(Chapter 11)**

Neal didn't know what to say. How could he explain his reasoning? He had thought Peter was dead because of him so he wanted to die too? No that wasn't it. It wasn't that he "_wanted_" to die, he could easily have lived but with Nick on the loose, would anyone else be safe? The box had been all he could think of to get rid of the other him that still threatened his sanity and his way of life. Peter seemed to be waiting for an answer as he took another sip of the water and asked for more. Peter complied, watching him with silent regard drinking the water till it was gone. Finally, Neal spoke.

"He... Nick wanted you dead, Peter. He wanted everything that kept me who I was gone. I couldn't deal with that. He was... stronger than I thought so I did... I did what I thought would get rid of him."

He averted his eyes, staring to the right where the window lay curtained. There was a hint of light in the background just enough to let him know the sun was there. It made him think of the darkness Soren had opened up within him. What was there to keep Nick from returning? He had tried and failed, nearly killing a guard and then practically killing Peter. They should lock him up.

"That's your excuse?"

Neal turned and blinked, the tone of his friend chiding but then a smile and sigh escaped the agent's stiff expression.

"You have more control than you think, Neal."

He was further confused when the agent pulled out his phone, pushed a few buttons then handed it over to him. Neal took the cell as if it might bite him, watching the agent cautiously before turning his attention to what was on the screen.

"Just scroll through. Mozzie gave these to Diana and she passed them along to Jones. He can't control you, Neal."

Neal scrolled through the pictures, eyes widening in surprise as he saw what had really happened. Nick had hidden things from him and he had hidden things from Nick. This proved he was innocent but what if he had done it and Nick had effectively hidden the facts from him. He might be proved unable to know right from wrong but then he'd be locked up in a loony bin for ever. He handed the phone back to the agent feeling both better and worse. Peter put his good hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find someone to help you, Neal. You can be who you were again. I'll be there every step of the way. I promise. You're not alone."

He heard the sincerity in Peter's voice but couldn't think how to react.

"If he hid that I was innocent, what if he hides other things from me Peter? What if I wake up with y... with blood on my hands and no memory of what happened. I don't want to take that risk."

He felt a hint of something rushing up in the background, a voice speaking over his own thoughts. Peter kept his hand on his shoulder not realizing what was happening.

"Neal, I don't care how long it takes. We'll help you with this. El and I. She doesn't know exactly what happened although... I think she suspects something."

Neal felt an odd smile grow on his face hidden when the agent looked at him. He wasn't sure what was going on as Peter's voice seemed to change and mute and Neal felt himself changing. Dark laughter filled his mind.

"Elizabeth is smart, Peter. She probably knows more than you think."

He watched the agent nod, brown eyes thoughtful as he looked at him. The laughter continued in the background, drowning out anything Peter said after that as it grew louder. Neal didn't know what was going on, a kind of trance coming over him.

"Neal? Hey... buddy."

He heard a snapping sound and realized Peter was snapping his fingers at him.

"I'm ok... Peter. I just... could you get me another cup of water?"

He smiled at the agent, handing him back the cup from before. Peter nodded, taking the cup and turning towards the sink. Neal watched him, a hand tapping him on the shoulder.

_I told you I wouldn't go away. Your friends aren't safe._

Nick's voice rung in his ears as he turned to see nobody there. Neal turned left and right before realizing he wasn't in bed anymore. He was standing, a syringe in his hand he didn't remember having before. His mind was blank as to how he was up and about and the needle...

"Peter?"

He looked around, eyes moving down to the foot of the bed where he found his friend laying still and slumped, eyes staring ahead glassily. Neal crouched down beside the agent, shaking him.

"Peter... wake up. Peter!"

The laughter returned as Nick stood there smiling, his dark blue eyes sparkling.

_You think he'll ever trust you after this, Neal? He's never going to help you now. You tried to kill him once, now a second time. They'll lock you away in a rubber room and throw away the key... IF he lives._

Neal stared up at the figure and stood, his hands clenched at his sides. Nick continued to laugh, a cold smile on his face as Neal felt the anger grow in him. Peter was hurt and he had to call for help. He turned to reach for the nurse call but Nick stopped him.

_You can't call anyone Neal. They'll take you away. El will never forgive you... you're just a killer, Neal. You and I are one and the same..._

He'd had enough. His hands were clenched tightly at his side before he finally broke down and jumped Nick. His alter ego looked surprised as Neal threw him to the ground and started punching at him.

"I'm nothing like you! You're not me! Soren made you! Go away! Leave me alone! Leave my friends alone!"

Neal just punched at the figure, Nick's smile fading as he started to feel pain and tried to hold up a hand to protect himself but Neal just kept hitting him over and over. He saw his other self flinch and finally cry out.

"Soren made you but I don't have to deal with you anymore! This is MY life!"

Nick was bruised and battered, split lip and black eye as he flinched away from Neal. His other self looked cowed by his show of strength.

"Did I make myself clear?"

He stood up and Nick cowered again, nodding back as Neal smiled. He wasn't a violent person but to protect his friends he had to be if only this once.

_Crystal... now what?_

Nick's voice was definitely less sarcastic, tone more uncertain as their eyes met but his turned away from the strength Neal showed.

"You keep doing what you do under my control. You were wrong about many things Nick but the fact I need you wasn't one of them."

He saw a glimmer show before he glared at this other him and Nick cowered back further.

"You do what I say and we'll get along just fine..."

Neal held out a hand to the darker him, Nick looking at him as if he didn't understand until finally he took it and the scene faded to the sound of worried voices.

"Is he going to be ok? We were just talking and then suddenly... he just started seizing!"

It was Peter talking as Neal's eyes opened and two blurry forms stood over him. A third came around his right, eyes following them till they focused to see it was a nurse and the other two figures were his doctor and Peter. They continued to whisper around him suddenly noticing his open eyes.

"Neal? Hey buddy..."

There was a kind of quiet in his mind, a peace he hadn't had for the past few weeks or years. The guilt over Chris had left him finally. He felt something else he wasn't sure of until he locked eyes with Peter.

"Peter? I..."

The agent looked at him curiously, no signs of the earlier scene where he had hurt him. In fact now the scene seemed more like a dream and he realized that Nick had tricked him. Peter's hand squeezed his as the monitors calmed and the doctor and nurse finished their assessment.

"He seems to be ok now. I want to take an MRI again to be certain."

Neal slumped back against the bed exhausted. He didn't understand why he was so tired as Peter continued to hold his hand.

**()()()**

Peter waited outside the MRI room, Elizabeth finally showing up to meet with him once her client meeting had ended. Mr. Feng Shui as they'd dubbed him had called her back for a meeting about his party. She had not been in the mood to deal with it since that night but when she had been honest with him, the man had taken that as a sign she was a good business person. He wanted her to do his next event in two months. Peter hugged her back, both sitting in the waiting room as they tried not to think anything but positive thoughts for their friend.

"He's going to be ok, Peter. It might take time..."

Elizabeth paused as they saw the doctor walk out. Dr. Marrin smiled at them which made them more secure as he neared them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Burke... I have good news."

Both blinked at him, Peter glad to see the physician was smiling and without any hidden bad news it seemed.

"Mr. Caffrey's MRI was cleaner this time. Very little seizure activity in his brain. I think his episodes are going away. I would still suggest a visit to a psychiatrist to be safe with what you've told me, but I think the worse of this is behind him. We'll keep him over night for observation."

Peter felt relief as they thanked the doctor and shook his hand. He smiled warmly at them as they saw Neal taken out on a gurney.

"He seemed tired which is why we didn't use a wheelchair. Mr. Caffrey will be in his room again soon and you can visit with him."

They nodded to the doctor as they followed along and talked with him before they ended up at Neal's room yet again. They watched the young man moved from the gurney to his bed, Neal seemingly relaxed and sleeping well. Peter smiled knowing his friend was doing better.

"Thank you doctor."

**()()()**

It was barely a week later that Neal was back in his apartment at June's waiting for Peter to pick him up. The past month and all that had happened in it seemed little more than a dream as he tried not to think about it. The con ran a hand through his hair, dressed in a pair of light brown khakis, a white linen shirt and light brown top-sider loafers. He paced some before sitting down at the sofa again. He seemed anxious.

"So they let you off for another few weeks for a psych eval? I'd run if I were you, Neal. If the Suits weren't trying to control you, the shrinks will."

Neal rolled his eyes watching as Mozzie swirled a glass of wine in his hands while he was stuck with ginger ale. They had him on a light regiment of drugs to control the few seizures his mind was still having so no alcohol. They weren't obvious seizures but enough from the MRI to know he needed something to make sure nothing happened between his release and his next appointment. The hospital shrink had seen him and on his evaluation Neal was given something to help with the seizures till his appointment today with his new doctor. The new psychiatrist would suggest a further plan of what he might have to take or not.

"Peter's late."

He said it without much inflection making Mozzie looked up from his glass.

"Maybe El has the car?"

Neal shook his head as he put his glass down and walked to the terrace. He glanced over the side but didn't see the Taurus any where below. Mozzie had come to join him.

"Elizabeth is out of town on business."

He was distracted, looking down again when he saw a familiar blue car pulling along the curb and parking. Mozzie peeked over and nodded.

"There's your Suit. Have fun at the shrink, Neal. Don't let them brain wash you into becoming a pillar of society."

Neal watched his friend move away, glass placed in the sink as Mozzie started to leave the room. He nearly bumped into Peter who was already coming up the stairs. He heard something muffled said between them as Peter walked over with a curious glance.

"Is Mozzie drunk?"

The agent sounded serious but Neal just shrugged.

"No more than usual. I'm ready. Let me grab my jacket."

**()()()**

Peter could tell from Neal's body language that his partner was nervous about meeting with the psychiatrist. He hid it well enough to the untrained eye but there was a certain something missing the agent could see from years of watching the con. He'd been free of his alter ego since that day they'd gone to visit him in the hospital. Peter hoped that meant things were done with whatever Sorenson had created but the higher ups (_Hughes hadn't really told them anything beyond it being some kind of Post Traumatic stress_) wanted to be certain by having Neal attend some therapy and today's included regression and hypnosis.

"I'm sure the therapist will be nice."

Neal turned and glanced at him briefly, expression shuttered for the most part.

"I'm sure they are."

He didn't say anything else, his attention back to staring out the window as Peter let the young man do what he had to do to relax. He wanted to push and find out what his friend was feeling but Neal was obviously not in a talkative mood. After driving for a bit, they reached an old brownstone in a small homey area towards midtown, a building obviously from another era that had been renovated. Dr. Moran had offices in their home, a sign out front indicating they ring the bell as they exited the vehicle and did as instructed. A staticy female voice came over the box after a moment.

"_Yes?_"

Peter spoke up.

"My name is Peter Burke. My friend has an appointment with you. Neal Caffrey."

He heard silence a moment then a buzz and a click as the door unlocked.

"_Come right in, Mr. Burke and Caffrey. First door on the right._"

**()()()**

Neal didn't want to go to the shrink but knew if he didn't he would either be put away in prison or worse some kind of mental ward. Both weren't options he looked forward to so he did what needed to be done. Nick was behaving himself so maybe the psychiatrist would tell him he was fixed and could go back to his normal life. That's what he wanted to hear.

They entered the old brownstone, a long tan wooden staircase going upwards with a shiny polished banister and railing. The first floor was a combination of tile near the door that turned to wood for the rest of the foyer-like area. It was highly polished but he wasn't sure what kind of wood it was as they crossed to the first door on the right. Another door was off to the left at the bottom of the stairs closed, while two more sat to the right.

Peter knocked and both men waited till they heard quick footsteps from the other side and the turn of the knob. A woman in her mid to late 40s, graying blond hair pulled back in a loose braid glanced back at them. She wore a pair of dark blue denim jeans with a light blue cardigan type sweater over a plain black t-shirt. She was casual looking for a shrink, blinking at them from behind small dark framed glasses.

"Mr. Burke and Caffrey..."

She was looking between them as she spoke, Peter nodding when she said his name while Neal remained quiet. Dr. Moran smiled as she ushered them into what appeared to be a very nice library. It had a large window towards the right as they entered which was currently curtained leaving the room in shadow but for a few lamps scattered around the room for a cozy warm feeling. There were shelves built into the surrounding walls reaching up to the high ceiling above full of books, various knickknacks and pictures. A small wooden desk sat in the far corner in a kind of niche with it's own personal lamp, computer and small shelving also built into the walls. Neal guessed it had once been a large closet or pantry of some kind as he took in the renovated quarters and noted the comfy chairs and sofa centered in the middle of the room. Dr. Moran pointed at the seating area as she closed the door, then walked over to the desk and picked up a small legal pad and pen.

"Please make yourselves at home. Did you want anything to drink? I have a mini-fridge by my desk if you want water, soda or juice. I also have some grapes and cantaloupe if you're interested."

Both men declined, Neal walking around the room a moment before finally settling into a nice large comfy blue chair in the seating area. Peter sat on the sofa to his right as the doctor took the other arm chair nearly across from him. He thought she looked satisfied with the set up.

"This is just a preliminary meeting but I did want to see if possibly... Mr. Caffrey, I would like to see how well you do with hypnosis therapy. I've had similar cases to yours where this worked. Some people do very well with it, and some... well it depends on the person really."

She looked at him expectantly, Peter trying to pretend he wasn't there for his sake. He nodded.

"I've never been hypnotized before... and you can call me Neal."

Dr. Moran nodded smiling as she held out her hand, leaning across the space. Neal took it and felt how warm her hands were, long thin artistic fingers grasping his firmly.

"Emily."

She paused a moment looking at Peter then back at Neal.

"I have a TV room if you would like to wait there, Mr. Burke?"

Peter glanced at him curiously as Neal gave a slight shake of his head. He wanted Peter there. Maybe he was believing what Mozzie said or maybe he just needed a familiar face nearby. The doctor noticed and smiled.

"That's fine. Just please remain as quiet as possible..."

She paused for the agent's name.

"Peter."

"Thank you, Peter. Neal, shall we begin? I just have some basic questions about what happened to you before we get started. I understand the delicacy of your situation working with the Bureau so give as many details as you feel comfortable with."

**()()()**

Peter listened to the story that Neal told her, a very bare bones version that had all the necessary details including a clandestine mission that had started the ball rolling originally 10 years ago. Well she obvious didn't know he was a con and this was Neal's call for the moment. He needed to feel comfortable and Peter would be quiet as requested, the younger man looking at him off and on when he didn't break in. Neal seemed thankful for his silence and yet more so for his presence. He just tried to be there as a comfort if anything for his friend as Neal finished and they both watched Emily Moran finish writing on her legal pad. She seemed to be mentally editing everything she'd heard as she wrote it smiling all the while and showing great interest.

"Very interesting. So this man held a grudge and basically took you under the influence and made you another person?"

He saw Neal nod in reply as Emily looked up and took in his quiet demeanor. The con seemed cowed in a way despite his usual confidence. The past month had changed Neal in many ways if not Peter's view of him. Seeing this other side to his friend had both fascinated and scared him, but Neal was his partner and more so his friend. He would support his recovery in any way possible. Peter watched as Emily rose and brought an item back from the large bookshelf. It appeared to be a metronome of some kind with an added feature he found curious.

"I think you've seen a metronome before, Neal? This is my own little invention of sorts. Let me get it started..."

She wound the item up before gently pulling the arm to one side then letting go. A steady _click click click_ sound started from the box that at first seemed loud and very monotonous but there was a slight hint of red and gold flashing brightly on the top as it hit the light nearby. Emily smiled and pointed to the item that swung atop the arm, Neal's eyes drawn to the item. She turned to Peter and whispered.

"_Don't look at this._"

He nodded already getting a bit dizzy from watching as he turned enough to observe without seeing the flashing red stone and metal disc as they flashed back and forth. Neal's eyes seemed to be crossing as he watched it, body still somewhat stiff but relaxing slowly as Emily spoke quietly to him.

"Follow the red stone with your eyes Neal and listen to the soft _tick tick ticking_ of the metronome. Your eyes may start to feel heavy after a bit. It's ok. I'm here and my voice is the only one you need to listen to. Nothing will hurt you and everything you see while under the influence will not hurt you. It is all memories."

Neal's expression was slowly blanking out but he nodded, eyes still moving back and forth with the movement of the metronome but beginning to droop, eye lids closing... Peter was surprised to see the young man falling so easily under the influence. He wanted to check it out for himself but the doctor must have notice, holding up a hand for him to stay back as she quietly stopped the metronome.

"Neal... can you hear me?"

The young man nodded his head, Peter watching with interest at this spectacle. He didn't believe in hypnosis either but so far Dr. Moran seemed to know her stuff. She smiled at him briefly before returning to her patient.

"Good. There should be three doors in the room you're in. The door to your right leads to your subconscious. I want you to open it up."

Neal nodded, turning slightly to his right where he sat as his hand reached out to turn some invisible knob. Peter noticed the young man hesitating, hand hovering over the unseen item. Emily must have seen too.

"Neal, nothing can hurt you behind that door. I promise. You are merely an observer so please, open the door."

He continued to hesitate, hand shaking as he turned towards her voice and shook his head.

"I can't. If I open the door he'll... come out again."

Neal's face was tight as he spoke, eyes moving beneath closed lids as he seemed to see things that weren't there. Peter wanted to say something but again, Emily held up a hand.

"Neal, who else is there?"

The young man's face was tighter now but then something happened and he started to smile. Peter felt a chill as the smile darkened and grew colder to a kind of smirk.

"You should have listened to him, doctor. I'm not a nice person like Neal is. Soren made sure of that."

Neal's eyes popped open, blue eyes darker than Peter remembered as the young man glanced at Emily coldly. The agent had met Nick once before and got ready to act if this other persona did anything. Emily saw his reaction, curiosity obvious as she held up a hand and told him to keep back for now. Nick turned and looked at Peter, a cold emotionless glare on his face.

"So, if you're not Neal, who are you?"

Emily ignored the threats and posing of this other Neal and although she looked a bit tense Peter thought she had possibly dealt with something like this before. He watched Neal / Nick turn back to her with a predatory glance.

"Nick DeCarres. Watch out doctor... I bite."

He gave a wide toothy grin only to have his head hit the back of the chair hard as if he'd been socked. Peter looked worried as did the psychiatrist but soon the dark blue of Neal's eyes softened to a more relaxed normal tone. There was fear there as those eyes shut and the con slumped against the chair. His lips moved slightly, words nearly audible.

"Closed... closed the door. I can't let him out."

Neal sounded like a little kid, innocent and frightened. Emily reached to touch his hand but his eyes popped open, that coldness there again. Those emotionless eyes turned to look at Peter.

"You can't trust him. He has secrets. I'll tell you if you let me stay."

The face was like Keller's, the voice similar. He thought about the antithesis of his friend who'd nearly killed him and now ran free. If he ever turned into Keller... he couldn't think about it as he watched the stranger before him. There were things about Neal he'd like to know but not like this. It wasn't natural. He wanted the young man to talk to him on his own, not forced or under duress.

"I wouldn't let you stay if you told me he had anything I was looking for, Nick."

Emily peered between the both of them curious about the conversation as Nick shrugged.

"Oh, but I have a particular juicy bit of gossip. _U_ might enjoy it."

Nick grinned ever so slightly but Peter gave a sound of derision, turning his head a moment as if to push the figure away. That seemed to upset Nick more.

"Don't ignore me, Agent Burke. I can make sure he never comes back. He may have pushed me aside but I'm not one to stay hidden."

That was when he saw Emily look worried and start the metronome back up. Nick turned towards her with angry eyes. She drew his attention to her.

"I think it's time we end this. Neal... Neal talk to me."

The smirk remained but slowly those dark blue eyes began to follow the arm of the metronome and his face softened.

"Neal?"

Peter watched his partner's face contort, fighting something it seemed before his eyes drooped, closing and he seemed to relax. Peter looked at her but she held up a hand to remain quiet.

"Neal... you are in control. Nobody can hurt you, not even Nick. Remember that. _YOU_ are in control. Now, close and lock the door and head towards the stairs on your left. They will lead you out. When you reach the bottom most step, you will awaken and feel calm and relaxed."

Emily started to count down as if following his steps before snapping her fingers and Neal woke up. She stopped the metronome, putting it behind her on the table there before reaching over to pat him on the knee.

"How do you feel?"

Neal looked a bit confused despite what she had said. His eyes were looking at the clock then at his own watch. Peter wondered what he was thinking.

"I feel ok. So... what happened?"

His eyes turned to Peter's and he saw a flush to the young man's cheeks. Maybe he really didn't remember.

"We talked to Nick. What can you tell me about him?"

The flush grew, Neal's cheeks obviously pink with a combination of embarrassment and uncertainty. Peter wasn't sure how to take the expression where the con usually held his own.

"He tried to... I tried to kill my friends."

Neal flushed even more red, eyes paling in memory but a hand on his shoulder made him turn to see Peter beside him.

"You didn't do anything, Neal. Sorenson did."

Emily seemed to be watching them curiously but nodded in agreement.

"Your partner is right, Neal. There are several schools of thought out there on split personalities. Some say that it's a need or want to do something you can't or won't so you create a new persona. In this case you did not create it but someone else did."

He watched Neal nod slightly but still look tormented at the thought of Nick being loose as they listened to Emily speak.

"This is a created persona. It's formed from elements of your own personality but it's not you. It's artificial. There may be some elements of truth in Nick that you secretly wish to have or have held back doing but he is just a facet of your personality. He's not you."

Neal just nodded blankly, leaning back in the chair and looking exhausted. Peter made a motion to the doctor as she moved over to her desk.

"_Is he going to be ok?_"

Peter watched her place her closed notebook with her thoughts on the desk before reaching down to open up the small mini fridge and offer him a water.

"_It's still early but I think we can help Mr. Caffrey control his urges. It will change him you know if he loses too much of 'Nick's' personality. All of us have different facets that if lost change us. I get the feeling Nick is large part of your friend. He's an ex-con isn't he?_"

Peter stiffened knowing he hadn't told her of Neal's past and Hughes had sent the file over without specifying the con's actual records except for being a consultant. She touched his arm and smiled.

"_Sorry, I guess I wasn't supposed to know. He's non-violent which is evident and fears hurting others. Probably hates guns. I just... let's say I've worked with enough ex-cons to sense one. I can tell you're friends._"

Peter blinked then nodded as he relaxed. He was hoping this wouldn't change anything and she seemed to understand.

"_You trust him and he trusts you. I won't let knowing he's an ex-con color my evaluation. Let me set up another appointment for next week._"

He nodded their voices low as they spoke. He turned to see how Neal was and found the young man gone and the door open. Emily was busy looking through her appointment book as he excused himself and walked out into the hallway. The front door was still closed but the door at the bottom of the stairs was slightly ajar.

"Neal?"

Peter walked into the room and found a room filled wall to wall with electronics. It was like the home theater of your dreams with the biggest LCD screen he'd ever seen next to the one at the FBI conference room and DVDs and VHS tapes lining the shelves around the room. Another corner held a couple of computer stations, smaller TVs and video games like Wii or PlayStation. He figured this must be the room she spoke of earlier. The games were probably to evaluate as well as to entertain. He saw a list of various games he'd seen and heard about through friends and colleagues. There was another door off to the right that was secreted amongst the shelving as he headed towards it.

"Neal?"

The room was dimly lit, empty and sparse but for a few chairs and a small love seat. Most of the furniture was pushed aside as if this were a large walk-in storage space. He didn't see any way out of the room and wondered if Neal was in here at all until he heard the door slam shut and lock behind him.

"We're finally alone, Peter. Neal wanted to say good-bye but I'm afraid he's not available right now."

**()()()**

Emily Moran wasn't surprised by the personality Neal showed but there was something hinky here. This was not the alter ego of a normal individual. Mannerisms indicated a fear of being locked up and a need to take what wasn't there's. She sensed a deep jealousy and loneliness as well and knew once their session was done, she should ask more into the young man's past. The simple dossier they had given her had been meant to alert her to helping his current situation not his past and from what Nick said, Neal had a past. Peter was fatherly if not brotherly in his concern but was obviously not family. Emily sensed not only a duty to help his partner but more, although the duty aspect made her think he had been brought into a forced relationship with the young man. They were at odds with one another as Nick so elegantly put it.

She sighed at how full and busy her schedule was finally finding a time for the young man to come back. Emily turned to ask if next Thursday morning would be good when she realized she was alone. She had been vaguely aware of Peter's absence but not Neal's. She saw the open door and something else. Dr. Moran walked over to the bookshelf and saw the empty sheath there where the antique dagger had sat. A cold chill came over her as she left the room and made her way to the TV room she had offered to Peter earlier in the session. The room was empty but the back door to the closet sat ajar. She heard muffled voices as she approached.

**()()()**

Peter saw the cold look in Neal's eyes and knew this was Nick talking. Something akin to fear filled him. He could easily overpower Neal but the young man wasn't a push over in the least. He didn't want to hurt his friend if he could help it.

"Don't worry about not hurting Neal. I think I'll get more punches in this time around. I don't play nice like he does."

They circled back and forth like two wrestlers, the furniture between them. Peter stayed behind a table hoping to avoid confrontation as he spoke quietly and calmly.

"Neal... I know you're there. Don't let him control you."

The smile was all Nick, wide and toothy with murderous intention.

"He's secreted away. You can thank the kind shrink for bringing me back out. He had pushed me away quite adequately till she made him open that door. I'm not going back in. I refuse to be a '_facet_' of his personality."

He thought he was safe till Neal suddenly flew across the table at him, Peter's head hitting the wall behind him with a loud thud. He was temporarily stunned, long enough for Nick to grab up some twine from a nearby chair and use it to bind the agent's wrists as he flipped him over.

"You have no idea what Neal is capable of. You use so little of his actual talent. Keller was right when he told him he didn't like to get his hands dirty. I don't mind it. I will get done what needs to be done."

Peter felt himself flipped over again, Neal straddling him as he saw the dagger blade hanging over his face. Nick pushed it against his throat with a broad smile that just didn't fit the young man's face. Neal had to be in there somewhere. He had to get him back. He wondered if Emily knew they were here.

"Don't... Neal. Please."

He felt the blade pressed more against his skin as those cold blue eyes stared blankly down at him.

"My name is Nick, Agent Burke. Neal is now a small facet of _my_ personality. He has no say in the matter. I want my freedom and getting rid of your ensures that."

Peter felt the blade start to break his skin as he tried one last tactic.

"You didn't kill El. You could have easily... but you didn't. You're not a murderer, Neal. I know you. I trust you... to have my... back."

He closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable to come. Peter could feel the blade pressing against his Adam's apple before the pressure slowly released and he glanced up cautiously. Neal held the dagger up high, hands shaking as he fought with himself. Suddenly those blue eyes glared down at him as the blade was thrust quickly at him. He felt his heart racing at the adrenaline kick he got, fear making him weak but there was no pain. His eyes turned to find the dagger thrust deeply into the hardwood floors barely an inch from his face. Neal stared down at him cheeks flush with effort, skin pale and sweaty as their eyes met. Nick must have still been there, those blue eyes staring coldly downwards till finally his expression softened and he collapsed beside the agent. Peter was worried, rolling over to nudge Neal who's face looked truly relaxed.

"Agent Burke?"

He looked up as the door opened and he saw Emily Moran with the key in hand for the room. Neal must have locked them inside and she figured it out.

"Over here..."

Peter worried about his partner as the psychiatrist took the blade from the floor and cut him loose. She seemed calm enough but he knew it was just practice from years of dealing with similar situations.

"Are you certain you're ok..."

He nodded as he checked on Neal, the young man's eyes shut as he lay there perfectly still.

"Neal... wake up. Hey buddy..."

Neal didn't move but his pulse and breath were strong although he didn't react to them.

"Let's move him out to the main room."

Peter nodded as he lifted his friend up, putting one arm around his body and half carried him to the entertainment area and placed him on the sofa. Emily pulled out a thin blanket from a drawer and lay it over the young man before turning back to the agent.

"Peter... may I call you that?"

He nodded as he stood there and tried to figure things out. Maybe this psychiatric thing had been poorly planned.

"Maybe I was too hasty in making him deal with this other self. I apologize for what happened. I can recommend one of my colleagues..."

Peter shook his head. He was certain this wasn't her fault entirely. Sorenson's methods had caused this and what they were he'd taken to the grave. Peter had been in that box but who knows what other parts to the programming there had been that they didn't know about. The man had been secretive at best.

"It wasn't your fault, Emily. The man who did this is dead so we have no way to know what else he did beyond the things I know were done to my partner. I was in the same predicament..."

His voice trailed off as he looked down at the unconscious form of his friend. Neal looked so relaxed and happy but what was he dreaming about? Maybe Nick was still waiting to jump out. He felt a hand on his arm and looked at the doctor.

"You experienced the same programming but fought it? Then you know how to help him, Peter. You saw what he went through."

He nodded uncertainly then looked at her when something clicked.

"Can you help me to simulate the same conditions of his programming? I can describe what we need."

Emily looked a bit uncertain then nodded.

"If you want me to continue helping, I will. What do you want me to do?"

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Sorry for the delays. Been busy with other stuff and distracted and writer's block to some extent. Plus other stories keep popping into my head and I get off this one. So did anyone see the preview from Comic-Con for "__In Time__" with Matt Bomer? So spoilerish but awesome! I can't wait to watch it this Fall. :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**(Chapter 12)**

_Neal was in darkness, banging on the invisible walls of his mind that trapped him. He was screaming and yelling, laughter in the form of his own evil persona chilling him as it echoed throughout his head._

_**Let me go! Let me out of here!**_

_**Tsk Tsk Neal... you knew it was going to be my turn. I told you several times I wouldn't stay in the background. It's my time now! Have fun in the darkness...**_

_Neal continued to scream and shout, banging on the unyielding door that trapped him in what could only be described as Hell. Nick would kill Peter if he had half a chance and no matter what part of his personality he was, Neal was no killer. Soren had programmed far more into him than he had capability of controlling._

"**Don't... Neal. Please."**

_There was silence and then he heard Nick speaking as him. It was faint but Peter's voice came in loud and clear. Nick wanted him to hear his friend suffering at his hands. Neal felt something warm and wet drip down his cheeks in the Stygian gloom as he continued to try and escape without result. Nick had him sealed up tight._

"**You didn't kill El. You could have easily... but you didn't. You're not a murderer, Neal. I know you. I trust you... to have my... back."**

_Neal heard those words and he sensed light in the darkness. He remembered going downstairs with Elizabeth. He had gotten her coffee but it was drugged. It didn't take long for her to relax and close her eyes on the sofa as he took the cups back with him and returned with something shiny. Neal had stood over her a long time staring, thoughts in his head telling him how much she cared for him and other voices telling him she was just one more barrier to his freedom. If he killed her, Peter would fold. The dark thoughts hit him one after another till he saw her smiling, a new memory forming from the past. El kneeling beside him worried even when she knew what he had almost done. She had stayed by him and defended him to the end. He felt a lightness there remembering her kindness to him and her understanding._

_He was in a room now looking at Nick, his mirror image glancing around at the new scene and turning to glare at him._

_**No matter what tricks you try, you can't be rid of me Neal. I will always be there waiting for you to screw up. You can't push me away!**_

_Neal knew what he had to do. He had handled this the wrong way. He had a sense of what was up and knew he had to give Peter and the shrink some time to get things done._

_**I know, but I can keep you here so you can't hurt anyone else.**_

_Nick growled but he could do little else as he paced the scene which appeared to be June's apartment. Off and on he'd grab something off the wall or shelf and throw it to the floor._

_**I wish it were the real thing... I wish... you were here so I could strangle you.**_

_Neal flinched inwardly at the other's threats but didn't react in an obvious manner. He just needed time._

**()()()**

Peter waited by his friend, glancing up now and again to look at the outside door. Emily was across the hall finishing up a few last minute things when he heard the buzzer. He left Neal's side long enough to check the door and see it was Elizabeth and buzz her inside.

"Peter? I didn't understand what was going on. Why did you need me here?"

She looked like she'd packed in a hurry, her clothes basic jeans and a comfortable yoga shirt. He hugged her and quickly ushered her over to the right most door. Emily was at the computer typing something up before she smiled and turned.

"Mrs. Burke... has your husband told you what's going on?"

Elizabeth looked confused and shook her head.

"We're going to have a kind of intervention."

His wife looked confused, staring at Peter as he tried to explain. Finally she nodded.

"So you know what he went through?"

Emily had walked away to finish setting things up, giving them a moment of privacy. El looked worried if not confused.

"Yeah... I wasn't sure I should tell you. Nothing happened like it did with Neal. I survived it so maybe Sorenson did more than I was exposed to. I thought since he responds to me and you, it might help Neal."

She nodded, smiling at him as she gave him a kiss on the lips. He felt bad for calling her away from her event but knew she was pivotal to helping their friend.

"Yvonne can handle the wedding. It was a small event with few family and friends. So, what do you want me to do?"

**()()()**

_Neal continued to keep himself and Nick trapped in the dream version of June's apartment. Nick pulled on the door and screamed when it didn't open. Neal was using all his energy to keep them there but he was going to break if Peter and Emily couldn't help him. He had a slight notion of what they had discussed but he had to keep it hidden which required more energy in addition to keeping Nick at bay. Suddenly he was flung against the wall, jarring him enough that he felt a chink in his armor as the other him held him fast._

_**Let me out, Neal.**_

_Nick growled at him, his voice low and threatening but Neal kept himself calm. He had to keep himself here or Nick would escape again. His other self punched him hard, moving away after a moment as he tried the French doors to the terrace again. The doors didn't budge although a foggy view of New York could be seen from behind the curtain. Nick screamed, moving back to him and throwing him to the floor as he beat at Neal till he felt bloodied had this been for real. Neal smiled despite himself, a chuckle leaving his lips as Nick hit him._

_**What's so funny, Neal? I'll beat you till you let me go and then you'll be MY subconscious thought!**_

_Neal just looked up at him and smirked. Nick hit him harder._

_**Talk to me, you wanna be boy scout!**_

_Nick was getting more and more desperate which was what he needed. If his other self became sloppy, it would be easier to get rid of him. He'd done this with opponents that could have easily killed him or his friends. He'd tired them out or tricked them into tiring themselves out. Neal just had to bide his time._

_He knew this was his own self beating him up for the duality within. Neal had always fought with nature over nurture as Elizabeth called it. He'd grown up in a place where he had to fight for things and had little of what many would call basic necessities. He'd been jealous of peers with more than himself who seemed oblivious to the fact others were in greater need of that wealth beyond buying the next big fad item. He thought of himself as the little guy in some instances trying to get ahead of the big greedy men who ruled without constraint. A slap woke him from his thoughtful reverie._

_**If I have to kill you off...**_

_They both stopped a moment listening to something. Someone was talking to them, music in the background emphasizing the mood._

Neal, can you hear me?

_The voice was familiar, the music soft and relaxing but jazzy. He recognized the tune as one he had often heard at June's. She had quite the collection of music on record and he liked to listen to her records when he was given the chance._

You're safe, Neal. We're just waiting for you to return.

_The voice continued but Nick glanced down at him angrily, slapping him hard._

_**What trick is this? The only person returning is me.**_

_Nick laughed coldly, covering Neal's face and nose till he couldn't breath. It was virtual but even here someone could die. Nick smiled as he watched Neal struggle to breath. His armor would break soon. He was fading fast but as he started to die he saw Nick turning transparent, a frightened look on his face._

_**Why am I vanishing too? You're supposed to go, not me!**_

_Neal felt a smile on his lips as he continued to fade slowly away, Nick's confused voice slowly vanishing as they both went into that place men could only dream about._

**()()()**

Peter and Emily let Elizabeth do the talking. He knew if anyone could reach Neal it would be his wife. They had a bond he couldn't understand but he respected her as much as he respected Peter if not more. They watched the young man's face contort and react some then relax before he seemed to slump more so. Peter wasn't sure what to think as he realized Neal was looking ashen, his hand taking his friend's wrist in his. He felt no pulse.

"Neal?"

Emily and El looked confused at him until he moved his ear near Neal's face and felt no breath. His wife read his look first and then Dr. Moran.

"He's... not breathing. Neal... Neal wake up!"

It took a moment but Emily pulled him away and whispered to him.

"Isn't this what you told me happened before? We have to bring him back carefully. Let's put him on the floor."

Peter and Emily gently moved Neal's limp body from the sofa to the floor, El watching from the sidelines. The young man didn't move, head loose and slumping off to one side as Peter looked nervously at his friend. Emily nodded at him as he cleared Neal's airway and pinched his nose. She waited as he breathed for his partner and friend, Emily doing chest compressions. El had her cell phone ready but knelt beside him as she waited for them to tell her what to do. Emily checked Neal's wrist and sighed.

"I feel a weak pulse."

Everyone gave a small relieved breath, Peter nodding as he continued breathing for Neal, El taking his hand in hers. Neal's hand was cool and limp as she gently sandwiched it between her hands.

"_Come back to us, Neal._"

El whispered as she kept holding his hand. Emily checked his vitals and Peter kept breathing for him. Neal was ashy looking, body still limp despite the revelation he had a pulse. It was going on three minutes without Neal responding. Emily took his pulse once more and frowned, shaking her head as Peter and El gave each other a look. Peter lifted Neal up in his arms, hugging him a moment as if he were a child. Elizabeth had never seen him act this way but once and she moved closer to hug him as Emily phoned 9-1-1. They had done all they could to bring him back and lost him it seemed.

"The ambulance will be here in about 20 minutes. I'm sorry."

Peter looked traumatized, El continuing to hold him and whisper softly to him.

"Peter... look at me."

She watched her husband turn and look at her with pinkish eyes. He rarely cried and she could see him trying not to despite his loss.

"He's ok. Neal's ok."

El tried to make sure he knew that Neal was good now. He had to know they'd tried their best and now he was in a better place. Peter still seemed like he was going to cry as she slowly got him to lay the young man back on the floor as she grabbed up the sheet from the sofa and placed it over him. She took one last look at his face as Peter rose to his feet and moved aside. El was at a loss but had to be strong for her husband. She leaned over one last time to plant a kiss on Neal's forehead. A stray lock of hair lay curled there, her hand moving to brush it aside when a hand grabbed her wrist. She gave a little shriek, uncertain who had grabbed her till she realized it was Neal.

"El honey... what's wrong?"

The sound of a siren was drawing closer as she glanced downward, Peter moving over and kneeling beside her. He could see Neal's hand seemingly gripping his wife's wrist as Peter gently removed the fingers from around El's wrist. The hand was still taut as Peter wrapped those fingers around his own and felt pressure there. Neal was holding on to him. He checked for a pulse and felt nothing there and then a slow steady feeling as blood flowed and then a soft gasp. Neal was breathing, lips parted slightly as color began to return to his pale features.

"He's alive."

**()()()**

Neal felt everything disappearing, Nick vanishing into nothingness as he himself faded back into the darkness. The beating of his heart was slowing down like the metronome the doctor had used and then it stopped and so did the sound of breath from his lips as everything went cold and quiet. He lay in the darkness unaware of anything but feeling whole finally. Whatever Sorenson had done seemed to melt away in the darkness as he lay there alone.

_Come back to us, Neal._

Someone spoke to him in the darkness, a light shining like a far off star in the inky pool around him. He reached for it but it fizzled out and he was once again fading away, disappearing into that Stygian prison that surrounded him. Nick was gone although what he was originally remained within him. He could never let go of that part of him completely without losing something of himself. Neal knew he would go soon if something didn't happen. Soren had dragged him here once before and left him here till he had been broken and splintered like a stained glass window. He had fought for unity and achieved duality beyond what he already knew. He felt warmth, eyes opening in the virtual gloom as that light appeared in the distance. He reached for its protection and felt his body coming back from the hole he had fallen into.

His eyes focused on a white sterile ceiling that swam before his eyes then settled like a frozen sea and finally calmed. Neal blinked uncertain what to think before turning his head at the sound of soft breathing beside him. A familiar figure sat there, slumped in the chair beside what appeared to be his bed. IVs and other tubes stuck out of him as he moved to get more comfy. The bed creaked slightly and two brown eyes glanced back at him.

"Neal?"

Peter looked at him curiously, sleepily almost as he rubbed at his face tiredly and smiled. Neal wasn't sure what to think, his mind still fuzzy with memories of darkness and something else. He wasn't sure what to say, feeling like he had woken up after a very long nap. His mind felt clearer though and the duality seemed to be gone but he had felt this way before.

"Hey buddy. Did you want me to call the nurse?"

Peter reached for the button but Neal stopped him, gripping his wrist gently but firmly.

"I'm... good. Where's El?"

He wanted to be distracted from what he remembered happening although most of it seemed so distant and dream-like. A pang of guilt came over him as he looked at the agent, his friend and partner. Neal wasn't sure what he remembered was real but the look on his friend's face was nothing less than concerned for him.

"She's getting coffee. Been a long couple of days. Doctor said you were fine but the coma seemed self-induced."

Neal blinked at those words. _Coma? Self-induced..._ it fit but still made what he thought he remembered all the more scary. He pushed the feeling aside, leaning back heavily against the pillows as he let go of Peter's wrist. The agent stood and stretched, eyes watching him curiously.

"I don't blame you, Neal. You didn't do anything wrong. Even... Emily said it was all Sorenson. He twisted the conflict between us..."

Neal sat up at the comment and shook his head.

"There's no conflict, Peter. I don't... hate you. I never have. Even when I thought you might have Kate, I never hated you."

He watched the agent blink back but nod. There was guilt enough to go around although Neal wasn't trying to guilt Peter. He just wanted to clear the air while he was thinking about it and despite having just waken up, his mind was pretty clear about things. He felt a hand gently squeeze his shoulder as Peter smiled at him.

"Let me page the doctor. They wanted to know when you woke up."

Neal nodded as Peter pushed the button and they waited in silence. The door opened a moment later revealing Elizabeth with two cups of coffee and a small bag of what smelled like croissants. Neal felt hunger pangs, stomach growling. El noticed him awake and smiled as she moved closer, placing the items on the nightstand as she handed a cup to Peter.

"Hey sleepyhead."

She was smiling at him as if he were a long lost friend, his face blushing in response. He felt so guilty for everything that had happened and yet she forgave him. They both forgave him.

"Hey El. Something smells good."

He was eying the bag as she smiled and nodded.

"Croissants but we need to ask the doctor before you eat anything. You've been asleep for a while."

Neal knew she was sincere, looking out for him like a mother hen or big sister. They were the family he never had growing up and he cherished them despite his stupidity and thoughtlessness.

"Think I could have some water?"

Elizabeth nodded as she looked at Peter who shrugged as he got up and got the con a cup of water from the nearby sink. He handed the cup to Neal as the door opened again. Dr. Marrin stood there with a nurse in blue scrubs.

"Agent Burke, Mr. Caffrey and Mrs. Burke..."

He smiled at them all, the nurse moving over to check vitals as El and Peter moved aside with the doctor whispering briefly before he moved away to talk to Neal who was looking up at him expectantly. He wanted this over with to return to what life he had. Neal didn't want to live in fear of being institutionalized due to Soren's programming. The doctor patted him on the arm as he looked over his charts and the nurse's findings.

"Looks like all your vitals are good. Are you ready for another MRI?"

Neal made a face but nodded. If it meant he could go home soon he would do it. The physician smiled.

"I'll have the nurse prep you while you finish your visit."

He squeezed his shoulder gently before leaving Neal to continue talking to El and Peter. Both looked at him with nothing but sincere concern which made him feel worse. He had nearly killed both of them several times against his will, but it had been a part of him twisted into hate against the two people who had done nothing more than try to show him a better path. El held his hand as the nurse gently removed all the monitors and IVs in preparation of his visit to the MRI room. He hated being in that tube, the slight bit of claustrophobia he ever experienced heightened by the small space. He felt a hand squeeze his, turning to find Elizabeth still sitting there. Peter had moved over to the small sofa at the far end of the room, nodding off with the coffee cup in his lap.

"We'll stay with you if you want, Neal."

Her blue eyes were watery and red rimmed from worry. He didn't deserved this he thought, El seemingly reading his mind.

"Everything's going to be ok. We're here for you. Remember that."

She kissed him gently on the forehead before a group of orderlies entered the room with a gurney. It was time for him to go for that MRI but he wanted to stay with his friends, his eyes moving over to the bobbing head of Peter as he tried to stay awake at the sofa. He smiled nodding at El.

"Thanks."

**()()()**

He was exhausted when they brought him back from taking the MRI. It wasn't that he had worn himself out but maybe being asleep for 2 days had taken a toll. He had barely been up 2 hours, the doctor performing a few more tests and a surprise visit by Dr. Moran taking up some of his time. Neal wanted to visit with Peter and El again, eyes heavy as they wheeled him back inside his room and eased him back onto the bed. The room was empty, a faint scent of coffee and croissants remaining from earlier. _His eyes closed of their own accord as he fell into a light slumber, darkness swallowing him up as he found himself lying on the floor again in June's. It was the last thing he remembered now from his time at Dr. Moran's. She had waken Nick who had been more than furious at being pushed into the background. Now he heard someone crying, a man curled up in the corner and sniffling like a little boy. Neal pulled himself to his feet and hobbled over to the figure as they flinched at his touch._

_**You should have known this would happen, Nick. I tried to warn you and you even said it yourself. We can't live without the other. Friends?**_

_Neal tried to comfort this other part of him as the face he knew as his own looked up at him with red rimmed eyes. They were still cold and dark but this was the side of him he hid, the dark place that Mozzie often worried about. Nick was a part of him no matter how many good things happened he would always have an angry self to deal with._

_**Don't think I'm still not pissed off with you Neal.**_

_The other him took his hand as they both stood there in the dim light wafting through the skylight above._

_**We have to work together or nobody wins.**_

_Nick arched a brow at him but nodded reluctantly as he gazed at the injuries he'd caused. Neal looked pretty beat up but it was all mental blows if anything. They would heal in time._

_**Call me when you need me, Caffrey.**_

Nick smirked ever so slightly as he vanished from sight and Neal found himself awake again. He sensed a presence to his right, turning his head to find Peter sitting there. The agent was fiddling with something on his phone when their eyes met.

"Hey... was wondering when you'd wake up. Hopefully I didn't wake you."

Neal shook his head looking beyond to find El crashed on the sofa. How long had he been asleep?

"Nearly dinner time. They said they would bring you something once you woke up. Want me to page them?"

Peter reached for the button but Neal shook his head.

"Let's just talk. What did the doctor say?"

He had a feeling he knew as Peter shifted in the chair, stretching slightly. The agent looked exhausted and Neal knew it was because of him.

"Dr. Marrin said your MRI was clean this time. They'll release you tomorrow. He wants you to continue with Dr. Moran if possible. She said Nick was behaving himself?"

Neal shrugged.

"We've got a compromise going."

They were quiet a moment, Peter looking a little thoughtful about something as he glanced at the younger man. Neal thought it might be something negative as the agent's lips curved downwards a bit.

"The higher ups want Hughes to have you evaluated. I told Hughes it wasn't necessary but you may have to continue seeing Dr. Moran before you can come back to work..."

His voice trailed off and Neal understood why.

"If I'm _allowed_ back."

A twinge of anger was hitting him now and he controlled himself for fear it would awaken Nick from his compromised sleep. He knew they had reason to keep him from going back but he wasn't sure why.

"Neal, I didn't tell them anything but when... well when you were at our home that day Christophe took you, Hughes found the knife and showed it to me. He figured things out from there. I told him you would never hurt Elizabeth. You were stronger than Sorenson but he had to tell them what he knew so now they want to re-evaluate our agreement."

He could barely nod, a sullen look on his face but what could he do? He had almost killed both of his friends and the only two who cared enough to forgive him what he almost did. Guilt ate at him like a cancer and he wanted to run. It was what he knew best.

"I understand, Peter. Not your fault or Hughes. I think I'm going to rest now."

Peter nodded with a terse shake of his head. He looked just as upset as he patted him on the arm before standing up and turning towards his sleeping wife. El was rousing already as he approached and gently helped her up.

"We'll be back tomorrow to pick you up. June left you some clothes."

El spoke softly not realizing what the two men had discussed as he nodded at her with his false smile. He wanted her to think things were rosy even if they weren't. Things weren't buried away so perfectly he thought as the door shut and he was left alone.

**()()()**

Peter slept very little that night, his mind going back to the session at Dr. Moran's. He had talked to Emily briefly at the hospital and she had told him Neal would do fine once his shattered psyche was able to fix itself. Once he knew she was privy to their situation, he had asked her opinion on the topic. Elizabeth had left him for the ladies room and he had bumped into the psychiatrist in the corridor as he waited.

"From what you've told me, he's no danger to anyone once the programming is gone. His MRI's were clean so that's something. I've worked with Dr. Marrin before on cases like this. This one was unique in its own way but I think you could argue quite well that your partner is more than capable of doing his job. He wasn't acting on his own recognisances due to that programming. Once he's well, that should be proof enough as is his past performance."

He thanked her for her time. Emily wasn't sure how to help with their situation at work but volunteered her expertise if necessary. She would be a witness if anything on their behalf. She was just walking away as Elizabeth had come out and they'd left for home. He had talked to her finally about what was going on, uncertain he was going to tell her but they'd discussed it in length before going to sleep and now his mind was in overdrive remembering everything from the start of this strange case to the present.

"Peter... honey, wake up."

He jerked awake looking across at his darkened reflection in the mirror of the bureau. Elizabeth was hugging him in the gloom of their room, only faint light streaming through from the window.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"

He could just make out her face in the dim light, eyes glittering a dark blue as she reached up to caress his face and smiled, something he just sensed as they sat there in bed. Finally he sighed and leaned back, his wife on her side watching him in the darkness.

"You were talking in your sleep."

Peter didn't have to ask why she woke him. It had to have been about Neal. It was always about Neal.

"I was thinking about what happened and how I could have prevented it. How I could still help him. He's not... dangerous, El."

He was pleading with her in the darkness but it was more rhetorical than anything as she nodded back, rolling over to turn on the lamp by the bed and now he could see she looked like she had also been worrying about Neal as well. It had been a long three days of waiting for him to wake up from the coma the doctor had said was self-induced. All the stress of the past month or so had just been so much more than anyone could have guessed. Neal had not been the only one to suffer but they were determined to stand by him and make sure he got through this.

"I know honey. Neal wasn't himself but now he is. That's all that matters."

She was hugging him now, her lips touching his as they lay there a moment and tried to think happy thoughts. They needed all the positive energy they could muster, the sound of Peter's cell ringing. El looked at him and he shrugged rolling over to pick it up.

"Burke..."

There was silence at first and then, a familiar voice.

"_Peter... uhm, we need to meet._"

He blinked wondering why Alex Hunter was for one thing calling him at 3 am and secondly needing to meet him. She had been in protective custody when Christophe had died. He guessed she was now out of the safe house, free to do what she wanted and he thought perhaps mourn. Her absence from Neal had been interesting. They had been close once. He wasn't really certain why she was back but it had to have something to do with Neal. Is that why she was calling now? He stifled a yawn uncertain what to think as El glanced at him curiously.

"Do you realize what time it is?"

Peter wasn't sure how to respond, El leaning over to whisper in his ear. He covered the mouth piece.

"_It's Alex. She wants to talk?_"

He heard the young woman breathing on the other side and it sounded like she might be stressed.

"_I'm at Neal's apartment. Meet me there. June's up._"

She left the comment open and hung up, Peter uncertain what to do as he stared at the now quiet cell. He finally placed it back on the charger and turned to face Elizabeth.

"Alex said she's at June's and wants to meet with me. I get the feeling this has something to do with Neal."

He sat up and started to get out of bed as Elizabeth nodded and did the same.

"I'll make you some coffee, hon."

She kissed him as she moved around from her side of the bed and left the room. He watched her exit in her fuzzy robe as he started to change quickly into a pair of jeans and tan polo shirt. He pulled on some black socks and slipped into some top-sider loafers as he took his cell and exited the room. He quickly freshened up in the bathroom, putting some cold water on his face as he smoothed back his hair and headed downstairs. He could already smell the coffee brewing as he moved into the kitchen and El handed him a mug.

"Call me."

He hugged her tight with a nod of his head as they kissed a moment and then he left her.

**()()()**

He could always blame Nick for this but for once in the last month or so he was in his right mind. The guilt ate at him for what had happened and the possibilities caused by what Soren had done to him and Chris. He had to get away and think a moment, get his head clear so he got out of bed and pulled the IV's and monitors from his body. He quickly dressed in the clothes June had left and snuck quietly and stealthily out of the room.

It wasn't long before he reached his first destination, paying the cabbie and waiting for them to leave before he climbed over the fence and dropped without a sound on the other side. He had an idea where the place was he wanted as he felt his way in the darkness then knelt when he reached the spot.

"I should have stayed behind and helped. I'm sorry Chris. At least you're free."

He knelt there a while until he thought he heard someone coming. Neal made his way back behind a tree when he saw a familiar figure standing there. They dropped flowers on the ground before the stone as he watched and heard them speak quietly to the person they would never see again.

"Alex?"

She turned with a start, trembling with fear before seeing it was him.

"Neal? What... are you doing here?"

He walked out into the dim light and shrugged.

"I guess the same thing you are. I'm sorry."

She shook her head and turned back towards the stone. He could see her trembling some either from the chill in the air or emotion, he wasn't sure as he removed his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She kept shaking.

"Looks like you're doing better. I thought you were in the hospital in a coma."

Alex looked up at him, eyes glittering slightly in the half light but he shrugged again, arm gently around her until he felt her head leaning against him.

"You keeping tabs on me?"

She shrugged with a wipe at her face which he thought must be her crying some but not enough for him to see, the gloom enough to hide their emotions.

"Maybe. Does Peter know you're out here?"

He shook his head. She grinned at him, her expression obvious as she looked up at him.

"I need a drink."

She blinked at him but smiled as they took a moment to say good-bye to their friend then left, Alex's arm around Neal's waist while his arm hugged her shoulders. They exited the cemetery and made their way towards town and the nearest bar.

**()()()**

Peter showed up to find June waiting at the door for him. She was in a long dark blue robe with matching slippers poking out. As always, June looked bright and ready to help. He wasn't sure where she got the energy but envied her ability to be calm under pressure.

"Peter. I was told you were expected. I was up reading a book when I heard someone at my front door. I guess Ms. Hunter called you? She's upstairs."

She smiled slightly, looking like she knew something he didn't. June could sometimes be quite the mystery herself, his knowledge of her past and husband sketchy at best. She was a force for good despite her history and he knew if anything she meant well for Neal. He smiled back, stifling a yawn as he went up the stairs and watched her observe him a moment before going back through the dining room.

Peter wound his way up the dark staircase until he found himself before a familiar door. He gave it a light knock as he heard soft voices and movement then saw Alex peek out.

"Agent Burke... you're fast! I... I apolo... apologize for the wait."

She sounded a bit drunk as she pulled the door wide open and waved him in like a hostess at a frat party. She was wearing Neal's jacket, a black leather number he'd worn on one or two occasions. Her own outfit consisted of a black and mocha brown two piece miniskirt and gauzy top with a dark camisole underneath. A simple gold necklace and hoop earrings finished the outfit off, the items jingling slightly when she moved.

"He's over... there."

Peter wasn't sure who _HE_ was till he turned to see Neal sitting on the couch, slumped and holding a glass of what appeared to be scotch in his hand. The young man looked relaxed as he walked over to get a closer look. Neal's eyes were shut, his face twitching slightly as Peter moved to wake him. He barely nudged him when two glassy blue eyes glanced up at him. Neal wiped at his face as if he wasn't sure he was seeing correctly then glanced back up at him.

"Peter? What are you... doing here?"

He made to get up but couldn't quite make it as Peter took the drink from his hand and placed it on the coffee table. He sat beside him uncertain what to say.

"Neal, you're supposed to be in the hospital. What are you doing here?"

Peter had suddenly moved to father mode, worry and concern mixed with a mild feeling of anger. He'd been waken up to find his partner at home drunk and not where he was supposed to be. Neal glanced up at him with a slightly sheepish grin.

"Are you here to pack my bags, Peter?"

He blinked at his friend, noticing Neal curling up on the couch and getting comfy as if he might fall asleep. Peter nudged him again.

"Neal, what are you talking about? I'm here because Alex called."

Two blue eyes looked up at him, a glazed look to them from the alcohol.

"Guilt trip... that's why you're here. I have more than enough to go around. Take a number."

Neal waved a sleepy hand up at the agent as he rolled over and seemed to get comfy on the sofa. Peter didn't know what to do when he heard what sounded like a soft snore coming from his friend. Neal was asleep. He turned to see Alex hanging up Neal's jacket and looking like she was about to go.

"Wait..."

He kept his voice quiet as he moved towards the door and the departing fence. She paused looking at him with eyes just as glassy as Neal's. He could smell the alcohol on her breath but kept from saying anything.

"_Alex... tell me what's going on. Why did you call me?_"

She looked across the room at Neal on the sofa before motioning for him to follow her out into the hallway. Peter closed the door as she held a finger to her lips and pointed at the room.

"_Chris... we were at his grave tonight. I guess we had the same idea. Neal said he wanted to get a drink so we went out then came here but he didn't have his key so he tried to pick it and woke up June._"

Her face went red and she looked like she wanted to giggle a bit but instead rolled her eyes as did Peter. He was lucky June was so understanding about things.

"_So, you two came up here and you called me for what?_"

He was gentler this time realizing the gravity of the situation. Neal hadn't had time to mourn his friend or truly grasp everything. Peter was thinking about that when a hand gently touched his arm.

"_He respects you, more than you know. I told him to call you before the hospital did but he was being Neal. Plus he got drunk before I... (hic) did._"

She looked a bit embarrassed, covering her mouth and smiling sheepishly. Both Neal and Alex were cut off the same mold. She knew how Neal thought.

"_I'm glad you called. Did you need a ride anywhere?_"

Alex shook her head and pointed back at the door as she leaned closer to speak.

"_He wanted to talk... to you. I'll take a cab home._"

She hugged him lightly which was something he didn't expect as she weaved slightly down the hallway disappearing down the stairs. He was worried she might fall until he heard June's voice and realized she had been standing nearby. Peter went back inside to find Neal still asleep on the sofa. He closed the door and went over to the bed, pulling the blankets aside before he walked back to the sofa and nudged Neal.

"Come on. You're going to sleep over here."

Peter managed to walk the mostly unconscious con to the bed, ease off his shirt, pants and shoes before pulling the blanket over him. Neal looked red faced, hair mussed like a little boy who'd been tired out playing all day. He sighed, brushing a stray hair from Neal's face before he pulled out his phone and called Elizabeth.

"_It's me. I'm good. Neal's here. Alex and he... well he's good and she went home. I'll tell you about it in the morning when I get home. I'm going to stick around. Yes... he's asleep. Love you too._"

He hung up the phone and gave a quiet yawn, turning when he heard the door creak quietly open. June stood there looking curious as she entered the room and made her way beside him.

"_I guess he's sleeping. I can take care of it from here if you want to go home Peter._"

He shook his head turning to look at Neal and feeling a pang of concern. He worried about the young man and he wanted to talk to him about what was going on. The guilt trip comment got to him.

"_I thought I'd stick around if that's ok._"

She smiled and nodded at him, motioning towards the door.

"_I'll get you a blanket and pillow. Be right back._"

**()()()**

Neal was only vaguely aware of getting back to June's. He and Alex had already shared a few drinks at a local bar before heading back to his apartment. He'd forgotten the fact he had escaped from the hospital, thoughts of running gone as he reached for his key and realized he didn't have it. Alex offered him assistance with a hairpin, the fence and con trying their best to quietly break into his apartment through June's front door before the light came on and his landlady showed up.

"Neal? I thought you were in the hospital. Is anything the matter?"

She saw him before her eyes turned to find Alex behind him hiding some. They were both blushing and holding their eyes down as if they were two kids caught coming in late. She sighed and motioned them in as she glanced around the street. Neal wondered why she was so nice to him as he wove and stumbled down the small entrance into her large foyer. The hearth always impressed him especially when she lit it on cold winter nights. His mind wandered in this way as he glanced up to find he was at the top of the stairs already, Alex and June following up behind and he opened up the door.

"I think this calls for a... cele... cele... a drink. What's your poison, June?"

He was more sloshed than he probably thought he was and acting rather stupid. Neal didn't care, Alex looking a bit more sober as she went out on the terrace and made a call. June started to make them coffee but he had already gone to the wine rack and looked for something to drink. He ended up with a bottle of scotch from the cabinet, pulling out three glasses but June declined.

"Neal, you should be resting. Should I call Peter?"

He shook his head, swigging down a large gulp of scotch before pouring another. Alex came back and he gave her a glass.

"To being whole again!"

Alex glanced at him curiously but nodded as they clinked glasses and drank. June rolled her eyes, excusing herself when she heard a knock downstairs. Neal wondered who it could be but the bottle of scotch and Alex pouring him another glass distracted him.

"To Chris... we'll miss him."

Her voice went down a notch and Neal felt his buzz starting to fade despite the high he was feeling. Maybe he was getting too drunk, sipping the glass as he hugged the bottle to him and walked over to the sofa and plopped onto it. He was tired now, slumping till his head was close to laying on the arm. That's when he heard the voice he least expected.

"Peter? What are you... doing here?"

He was too out of it to really keep up with what the agent said. He curled up on his side muttering something about _guilt trips_. Maybe he was dreaming and would wake up back in the hospital, his eyes closing as Peter's voice faded into the background. He had the feeling he had said something to bother the agent but it was a dream wasn't it? He just faded off to sleep, barely aware of being moved to his bed till he woke up to find sunlight streaming into the room. Neal winced and groaned, rolling over and looking surprised he was one not in the hospital and two back at June's. He gazed up at the skylight above, wishing for less light when he turned to his right and blinked.

Neal sat up and gazed over at the figure on the sofa curious who and why as he quietly slipped off of his bed, pulling on his robe when he found himself in his tee and boxers. He padded cautiously up to the figure when he heard a groan and not so quiet snore.

"Just a few more minutes, El..."

He sighed and smiled, curious why the agent was there and how he came to be at June's. Neal didn't have long to wait as Peter rolled over and off the sofa with a thud and unpleasant volley of quiet curses.

"Good morning, sunshine."

Peter glanced up at him blearily till he realized the agent was remembering something and nodded with a grimace.

"Yeah... if I was at home with my wife maybe and not... well, how are you this morning?"

Peter pulled himself up onto the sofa again as Neal joined him and they both tried to think of something to say.

"I get the feeling you were called out at all hours to look for me. I'm sorry Peter."

The agent looked at him with a grunt and nod of his head.

"Alex called me. I think she was worried."

Neal nodded, sighing as if to say he knew how she felt. Alex had always had a thing for him but he had always been too immature to think that far ahead. He found her fun and exciting but Kate had been his girl then. He had obsessed over the idea of Kate and the white picket fence that had always been denied him. He couldn't get that with someone like Alex no matter how much he cared for her.

"Penny for your thoughts."

He perked up and looked at the agent with a shrug.

"Just thinking. Do you know how long the evaluation will take?"

Peter blinked, combing his hair back with one hand as he seemed to really think about what he said.

"I don't know. Hughes just told me what I told you the other day. I wasn't any happier than you are. Elizabeth is willing to help you out when she has a slow day and I can go with you to some of your appointments if you want. Dr. Moran offered herself as an expert witness on our behalf. Everyone's behind you, Neal."

He saw the sincerity there in his friend's eyes and knew it was the truth. That part of him Nick had been formed from had to understand he had a life here and family. He had roots now and it would take more than a simple errant ego to destroy that.

"I know... Thanks Peter."

**(The End)**

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Yes it's finally done! __**YAY!**__ Sad to see it end but it had to sometime. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I need to sift through my other ideas for my next story but I had one in my __Menagerie__ shorts people were liking so I may do that one next. I have several ideas, one I've been writing on my iPod when I'm bored. Anyone else excited about what happened last episode? Sad and touching but so cool. Waiting for next week's since I saw part of it filmed while in NYC this past June. __**w00t!**_


End file.
